Rosas y Lirios
by Nightspyder
Summary: "Astrid, tú y yo sabemos que eres mucho más dura de lo que yo soy. Eres más valiente, y una mejor luchadora… pero sólo por un pequeño momento…¿podríamos pretender que soy yo el que te protege a ti?" "¡Oh dioses sí!"
1. Complicación

**Cómo Entrenar A Tu Dragón y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y tampoco esta historia me pertenece, la historia pertenece a P-Artsypants, a quién agradezco por permitirme traducir su historia y publicarla en mi muro, si quieren pueden agradecerme por la traducción, pero cualquier comentario sobre la historia será para P-Artsypants.**

* * *

Astrid Hofferson nunca se asustaba. Ella miraba al miedo en la cara con un destello que convertía a los hombres en piedra. Ella era fuerte, fiera, e implacable. Así que cuando un grupo de chicos saltaron sobre ella una noche, su confianza la cegó.

Déjenme empezar desde el comienzo. Era el invierno tardío en Berk, algo que cómodamente llamaríamos primavera. Aún era frío, por lo que la gente no era propensa de estar afuera.

Fue esta particular semana que la tribu de los Costas Temblorosas había venido a Berk. El jefe, Hamish, era buen amigo de Estoico. El hombre trajo a sus tres cabezas de clan y por alguna otra razón, cinco de sus hijos. Dos jóvenes, tres mayores. El mayor, Fragonard, era muy similar a Patán; engreído, y seguro de que él no podía hacer nada mal, aunque, él nunca tuvo su corazón en el lugar correcto. Los otros dos en la línea eran sin carácter y hacían lo que sea que el mayor mandara.

Por cualquier estándar normal, el día de Astrid, hasta ese fatídico momento, habría sido considerado bueno. No perfecto, pero no devastador. Ella desayunó en el Gran Salón con sus amigos, y luego todos bajaron a la academia para algún entrenamiento de dragón. Ella gritó a todos, incluyendo a Hipo, lo cual fue una Azaña para recordar. Después de almorzar en casa, ella abandonó todo contacto con el mundo exterior y atravesando el bosque para arrojar su hacha en unos nada suspicaces árboles.

Tormenta había ido a volar todo el día sin ella, dando a la dragona adolescente libertad. Había sido agradable, pacífico, y lejos de cualquier responsabilidad que ella sin duda no se envolvería debido a los visitantes. Luego de que el atardecer comenzara a fijarse, ella hizo su camino de vuelta a la villa. Se deleitaba en la suave briza que susurraba a través de las hojas, como refrescaba su suave piel. Ella removió sus hombreras y enrolló sus polainas, saboreando la gelidez de la fresca tarde de primavera.

Como ella pasó por el arsenal, que estaba más cerca de los bosques que el pueblo, escuchó gente adentro. Tanto como ella supiera, nadie estaría ahí. Supuso, que tal vez era Hipo, dejando algunas armas que él había hecho con Bocón. Curiosa, ella echó un vistazo.

"¿Hola?, ¿Hipo?" Ella preguntó.

Tres chicos estaban adentro en lugar de él.

"Mierda, Fragonard!" Uno susurró duramente, sus manos llenas de armas.

"¡Rápido! ¡Agárrala!"

Una malo jaló su muñeca y la tiró completa dentro del arsenal, mientras la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, cortando la luz. Recuperando su equilibrio, liberó su brozo de su agarre.

"¡Mantén tus mugrientas manos fuera de mí!" Ella ladró.

"Uh oh, es una peleadora." El chico siguiente a ella fijó.

Uno diferente agarró su muñeca y la jaló detrás de su cabeza.

"¡Ouch!" Ella se volvió y le dio un codazo en el estómago. "¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!"

"¡Sólo tratando de tener algo de diversión!"

"Si, este lugar es tan aburrido."

"Y nos están robando, ¿por diversión?" Ella burló, golpeando lejos la mano que alcanzaba la suya. Oh, ella deseó que pudiera hacer más. Pero esos eran los hijos de un jefe visitante. Una pequeña molestia no era nada para romper sus tibias. Aunque, ella _realmente_ quería hacerlo.

"Hmm," el mayor de los tres miraba sobre ella, "Tienes razón, hay algo mucho más divertido que podemos hacer." Él agarró su mentón, sus uñas clavaban en sus mejillas. "¿No es así, preciosa?".

Ella lo golpeo en su nariz con su mano libre. "No te _atrevas._ " Ella disputó, vehementemente. Su interrupción solo cruzó a acoso sexual. _Eso_ era algo que ella no iba a tolerar.

Él se río, limpiando la sangre lejos. "¡Ooo! ¡Febril! ¡Esto será divertido!".

Astrid peleó y se liberó de cada agarre. ¡Ella no se rendiría! Cada vez que consiguió un brazo libre, su otro era atrapado contra ella. Desafortunadamente, su fuerza no estaba a la par como estaba exhausta debido a su entrenamiento. Había demasiadas manos. Ellos habían llevado su hacha lejos de ella. Forzando, sus brazos fueron retorcidos detrás de ella, un trapo puesto dentro de su boca. Su falda acorazada bajada, justo como su orgullo. La sujetaron en el suelo, uniendo su cabeza en el piso y haciéndola aturdida y confusa. Muchos ruidos y era muy caliente y muy frio al mismo tiempo. No había esperanza ahora.

La usaron, como a un trapo sucio. Su integridad fue desgarrada, su inocencia destrozada. Ella rasgó la madera debajo, incapaz de gritar. Sin importar que, su dignidad no le permitiría llorar, aunque ella rogaba por hacerlo.

Después de lo que pareció ser una hora, los chicos habían tenido su diversión y dejaron a Astrid avergonzada y miserable en el arsenal.

"¿Qué pasa si ella habla?" Uno dijo mientras se iban.

"Ella no lo hará, no si ella quiere mantener su orgullo." Luego la puerta se cerró.

Astrid se trajo a si misma a sentarse, y tiró la prenda fuera de su boca. Ella estaba en calma mientras usaba el trapo para limpiar la evidencia en el piso con incontrolables sacudidas de manos. Un abrumador entumecimiento la agarró mientras rápidamente se vistió y dejo la habitación, descargando el trapo en el basurero más cercano. Era extraño, como si, ahora que eso se había ido, parecía que nada había pasado.

Afuera, el sol se había puesto hace tiempo y ella tembló. El hogar aún se sintió lejos y esos primeros pocos pasos afuera del granero eran asombrosos. Pronto descubrió por qué mientras ella de repente vomitó. Ella se inclinó ligeramente en el marco de la puerta y trató recuperar su aliento. Había shock. Esto no estaba pasando, ¡esto no podía pasar! Ella era Astrid, ¡la intocable! Aun así, pasó, pero ella estaba completamente determinada en llevar eso consigo a su tumba. Además de los indicios de sangre en su blusa, no había evidencia exterior de lo que ocurrió en ese arsenal.

La herrería estaba cerrada, y el pensamiento de Hipo era más confortable que ir a casa. Definitivamente, ella hizo su camino al edificio candente. Ella levantó su mano para tocar la puerta, pero se congeló. Justo un momento para reunirse ella misma.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió. "¡Oh! ¡Astrid!" Bocón sonrío. "¡Pasa, estaba a punto de salir!" Él cambio de lado y la dejó pasar. "Ahora ustedes dos manténganse limpios, Yo aplaudo la atención, pero no hagan nada de lo que se arrepentirán después."

Ambos adolescentes pronto se sonrojaron.

"¡Tengan una buena noche, los dos!" Él dijo antes de irse.

Hipo se veía celestial y acogedor por el brillo del fuego. Sus brazos envueltos en su ropa, cubierto con un delantal, guantes en sus manos. Ella podría abrazarlo.

"Hey Astrid, ¿tu hacha necesita afilarse de nuevo?".

"Mi hacha-…" Oh si, ella la dejó en el arsenal. Bueno, no estaba a punto de volver por ella. "Oh, Yo debo haberla dejado…en algún lado…".

"¿Estas bien?".

"¿Hmm? Oh sí, estoy bien."

Él sonrió. "No es que no estoy feliz de verte, pero tú casi nunca vienes aquí a menos que necesites algo."

"Bueno, pensé en cambiar eso. Sólo quería venir y pasar algo de tiempo con mi buen amigo, Hipo."

Él la miró escéptico. "¿Enserio?"

"Bueno, si tú no me quieres aquí, puedo irme…" Ella esperaba que él la detuviera.

"No no, puedes quedarte…es sólo algo nuevo, eso es todo."

Ella sonrió y se levantó hasta el mostrador. "Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Papá quería que haga una espada para el mayor de los hijos de Hamish. Preferiría que sea para el segundo mayor, Bertand, pero él no vino. Por lo que estoy estancado con Frag, ni siquiera me agrada ese tipo."

"¿Por qué no te agrada?" Ella preguntó, un poco muy ansiosa. Ella abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho.

"Me recuerda a una anguila. Lo he conocido por años y se siente como que él hace cosas malas, pero nunca se mete en problemas por eso. ¡Lo he visto! ¡Pelea con personas! ¡Roba! Creo que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que viole a una de nuestras mujeres."

Astrid lo miró mortificada, con ojos bien anchos.

"Lo siento, estoy seguro que él no lo hará." Él trató de ponerla en calma, pero su vista sólo se apartó. "Y, ¿qué estuviste haciendo después de que nos separamos esta mañana?"

"Oh, practiqué mi lanzamiento de hacha en los bosques."

"Ah, ¿todo está bien?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?" Ella preguntó rápidamente.

"Pues, cuando tú estás frustrada, vas a arrojar tu hacha."

Ella había olvidado todo eso. Fue en el almuerzo que sus padres habían mencionado, muy casualmente, que debería empezar a pensar en el matrimonio. Después de todo, ella tenía 18, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que vinieran a llamar. Pero ahora, después de lo que pasó, sabía que si alguien se enterara, el matrimonio sería la última cosa por la que ella sería ofrecida. Ella estaba bien contaminada ahora, quién sabe qué enfermedades agarró, ¡o si ella incluso pronto tendría un niño! ¡Pánico de solo pensarlo!

"¿Astrid?" Él pregunto cuando ella no respondió.

"Oh uh, cosas de padres. ¿Tu papá, um, también está insistiéndote con el matrimonio?"

Él se sonrojó. "Sip."

"¿Y?"

Él flexionó sus hombros y habló en un bajo, tono Escoses. "Muchacho, debes pensar en encontrar una esposa. Cuanto antes te cases, más pronto puedes tener un heredero, y el clan no puede sobrevivir sin un heredero." Luego él sonrió. "Pero sin presiones."

Ella sonrió desde su posición. "Eso suena familiar."

"Sé que tiene razón. Pero voy a seguir peleándole con diente y uña. Me casaré cuando yo quiera."

Ella sonrió, deseando tener su optimismo. Seguro, un día ella quería casarse, y, en algunos aspectos, ella figuró que se casaría con Hipo. Él era el más elegible, siendo su mejor amigo y todo. Pero, ahora… ¿cómo podría el hijo de un jefe, sin importar cuan cuidadoso y atento, querer a una víctima como novia? El solo pensamiento fue suficiente para traer lágrimas a sus ojos. Inconscientemente, sus uñas se arrastraron a través de la tela de sus polainas.

"Estás espaciada hoy." Él reconoció.

"¿Lo estoy?" Su sonrisa era sórdida. "Sólo estoy cansada."

"Ah." Él martilló el filo de nuevo y lo inspeccionó. "Si, eso es bueno, ahora a moldearlo." Él aumentó la rueda pedaleando.

Astrid observó con interés sordo mientras las chispas salían de la hoja. Era realmente asombrosa, la manera en la que él convertía un pedazo de metal crudo en un arma perfectamente elaborada. En cualquier otro momento, ella se metería en una conversación con él, la intención del proceso, ¡y dispuesta a aprenderlo! Pero no ahora. Ella no pudo encontrar ninguna palabra para decir que sonaría genuina en su aire melancólico. Así que ella observó en silencio.

Finalmente él sumergió la espada en una cubeta, provocando un sonido candente. "Ahora a dejar que se enfríe."

"¿Siempre tienes un comentario cuando haces armas?." Ella finalmente preguntó, entretenida.

Él soltó una risa. "Nop, sólo imaginé que tú querrías mantenerte fría."

Mientras él comenzó a remover su delantal, ella decidió en ir por eso, "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Acabas de hacerlo." El empezó con una sonrisa.

"Una personal."

"Oh, seguro, ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Tú me quieres?"

Hipo estaba atónito, aturdido, obviamente tomado por sorpresa. Él no la quería, _la amaba._ Pero era certero que el sentimiento no era correspondido. "Uh…" ¿Dónde estaban sus palabras?

"Y-Yo quiero decir, agradar, sólo agradar, no cómo, gustar gustar, ¿sabes?"

"Agradar… ¿ _gustar_ como un amigo?"

"¡Si! ¡Como un amigo!"

"Pues, ¡claro!" Él soltó un suspiro como su secreto seguía a salvo. "Eres mi mejor amiga, bueno, amiga humana…"

Ella sonrió por eso. Nadie podría reemplazar a Chimuelo. "¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta?"

Solo la mirada de paciencia en su rostro le respondió.

"¿Tú me querrías, incluso si yo estuviera rota?" Su vos era suave.

Hipo no sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso. Pero luego, miró abajo a su pie.

Astrid siguió su mirada, sólo para verlo levantar su pierna falsa. Él la miró con su cabeza inclinada. "No soy exactamente la definición de 'perfecto'."

Sólo por ese simple gesto, ella se desplegó de su espacio acurrucado y le sonrió. "Gracias, Hipo."

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron de ancho. "¿eso es sangre?"

Ella se sonrojó fuertemente. "Yo-Yo… Yo no estaba prestando atención, y yo accidentalmente maté una ardilla con mi hacha, y… uh… ¡la sangre salpicó por todos lados!" Mintió descaradamente.

Afortunadamente, Hipo le creyó. "Bueno, tienes algo en tu mejilla, aquí, déjame sacarla." Él lamió su pulgar.

Astrid se estremeció fuertemente mientras él la limpiaba. Su toque picaba. _Este es Hipo,_ ella tenía que decirse a sí misma.

El chico vio eso y retrocedió. "¡Lo siento!" Él se rio. "Ugh, juro que Bocón está influenciándome. Sin juego de palabras."

Ella sonrió con afección a él, realmente apreciando lo que estaba haciendo por ella, incluso si él no lo sabía.

"Te estas fatigando rápido, está escrito en todo tu rostro. ¿Por qué no te acompaño a tu casa, sólo para estar seguro de que no te caigas en el camino de vuelta?"

Esta vez su sonrisa era realmente sincera. Ella estaba contemplando el preguntárselo, porque no podía soportar el pensamiento de caminar ahí sola, pero aun así no se permitiría a sí misma a preguntar. "Eso sería genial, gracias Hipo."

Él puso la espada a enfriar y bajó el calor de los fuegos. "¿Lista?"

"¿No vas a apagar las llamas?"

"No, porque es muy difícil obtenerlas, así que sólo dejamos arder bajo y avivarlo a la mañana." Él ofreció su brazo. "¿Deberíamos?"

Ella suavemente evadió tocarlo pretendiendo que no vio su brazo. La rubia destelló una sonrisa y luego se movió hacia la noche. Esto perturbó a Hipo, pero él no dijo nada mientras la alcanzó rápidamente.

"He estado creciendo," dijo distraídamente, "Voy a tener que empezar a pensar sobre una nueva pierna."

"Hmm…" Ella respondió. Él esperó que ella lo felicitara, o al menos decirle de una manera burlona… no completamente ignorarlo.

"Mientras tanto, sólo tendré que hacer unas pocas extensiones, hasta que haya terminado de crecer."

"Oh, eso será divertido."

"¿Segura de que estás bien?"

"Positivo." Aunque, su tono decía otra cosa.

"Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, no lo olvides, Astrid." Él sonrió. "Después de todo, tú mantuviste mi secreto sobre Chimuelo. Prometo que no me volveré tan loco como tú lo hiciste."

Y si ella se lo dijera, el probablemente lo haría. Ella rodó sus ojos a pesar de la sonrisa. En este momento, habían llegado al hogar de Astrid. "Buenas noches Hipo."

"¡Buenas noches!" Él dramáticamente puso sus manos en su bolsillo. "Oh, ¿qué es esto?" Él tiró una flor, de pétalos gruesos y blancos con un pequeño centro amarillo. Una rosa blanca. Ella se rio.

Este era un juego que ellos habían jugado por meses. Cuando paso por primera vez, él empezó con que sólo la encontró cuando volaba por afuera. Él se la presentó a ella y dijo, 'Pensé que a las chicas les gustaban las flores.' Ella lo golpeo y le dijo que viniera con una mejor razón, y entonces él dijo, 'Creo que te hace brillar.' En respuesta, ella lo besó en la mejilla. Así que al igual que eso, él le daría una rosa, y ella entregaría un pequeño beso. Siempre en privado, no para dejar avergonzados a ninguno de ellos, pero eso había llegado a ser un ritual favorito para ambos.

Hipo esperó con una sonrisa tímida y volvió su mejilla hacia ella.

Ella no podía hacerlo. Aquellos labios habían sido envenenados antes. Ella no podía arruinar la piel de Hipo. "Buenas noches." Y ella se metió a la casa, dejando a un confuso y decepcionado adolescente en su puerta.

"Oh, ¡hola querida! ¡Apenas te vi en todo el día!" El dulce sonido de su madre calmó sus nervios. "¿Dónde estabas? ¿Ya has comido?"

"Estuve hablando con Hipo en la herrería, y no, no lo he hecho."

"Tenemos estofado de ostras para la cena, guardamos suficientes para ti."

"Oh, gracias, pero no tengo hambre…" De hecho, ella se sintió enferma del estómago. "Estaré arriba." Ella se volteó.

"¿Esa es otra rosa de Hipo?" Su padre preguntó.

Astrid sonrió educadamente al hombre que había preguntado. "Si, es un tipo de broma."

"Pues, si un chico va yendo por ahí dándole flores a mi niña, Yo pensaría que sería más serio. ¿Cuándo crees que él vendrá a pedirte?"

 _Nunca, espero._ Un distinto dolor la golpeó en su núcleo. Ella no quería que Hipo averiguara sobre esto. "Yo no sé…pero Estoico le insiste sobre el matrimonio, también." Ella esperó que eso lo apaciguaría.

"Ah, matrimonio. La más honesta unión para tener…" Y al igual que eso, su padre estaba en una tierra de maravillas, imaginando que él tendría algún tipo de palanca con el jefe cuando ellos se casaran. Es correcto, los padres de Astrid creían completamente que Hipo estaría primero en la línea con el mayor precio de novia.

"Estaré arriba." Ella empezó de nuevo y huyó.

Una vez en su habitación, Astrid colocó la flor en el ya lleno de flores ramo colgando del techo. Un raro, ligero lado sentimental de ella quería guardar las rosas y usarlas en su boda. Pero eso no estaba pasando.

Lo siguiente, ella prácticamente arrancó sus ropas. Apestaban con un olor a pecado, sin mencionar que estaban manchadas con sangre. Luego ella tomo el cubo de agua y comenzó a limpiarse a sí misma. Ella sabía que realmente quería tomar un baño, pero la tina estaba afuera y ¿quién sabe quién estaba esperando por otra oportunidad? Ella limpió el sudor y la sangre de su piel, pero tuvo que recurrir a una toalla menstrual para colectar la sangre que aun fluía.

Como se desvistió, vio los moretones visibles que se estaban formando en su carne. Eran negros, ¡y era horripilante! ¡Fue como si en todo lugar que ese chico había tocado hubiera sido contaminado! Ella lo sintió así, todo estaba comenzando a doler, especialmente en su pelvis.

Ella vomitó otra vez, en su pote de baño. Hubo un sonido chirriante desde afuera de la ventana, y Astrid la abrió para encontrar a Tormenta. La dragona había escuchado el sonido y había estado preocupada.

"Estoy bien, chica." Astrid se extendió y titubeante alcanzo el cuello de la dragona. Ella temía que picara, como el toque de la mano de Hipo, pero no lo hizo. Aliviada, abrazó al reptil, finalmente buscando consuelo. Los agudos sentidos de la dragona olfatearon a su agresor, y ella figuró que era porque estaba enferma. El miedo, la vulnerabilidad, los signos estaban ahí, este humano había estado atacando y lastimándola. Nadia lastima a su humana. Si Tormenta atrapaba olor de nuevo, protegería a Astrid, incluso si eso le costaba la vida.

Entonces, la dragona también olfateó a Hipo, y a ella le agradaba Hipo. Sólo esperó que el chico no fuera la causa del trastorno de su humana.

Astrid se recostó para dormir, pero tan pronto como cerró sus ojos, ella pudo ver a la fea cara de Fragonard mirándola. La imagen fue grabada en sus retinas, su toque como baba que hacía que su piel se estremezca, aun fresca y persistente. Ella no pudo dormir. Los eventos siguieron repitiéndose en su mente, nunca dejándola descansar, nunca dándole paz. Tal vez ella debería haber tomado el chaleco de Hipo antes de que dijera adiós, tal vez él no lo hubiese notado. Astrid temía dormir, solo imaginar las pesadillas que le seguirían… el que pasara en la vida real ya era suficientemente duro. Se levantó de la cama y encendió el fuego. No, ella no dormiría.


	2. Mojinete

A la mañana siguiente, Astrid hizo su camino rápidamente al Gran Salon, Tormenta protectivamente siguiéndola. Ella esperó desesperadamente que Fragonard no la viera. Aun incapaz de calmar su agitación, estaba vestida con un traje caliente en vez de su pesada y fría armadura. Mirando alrededor, ella vio a sus amigos en una mesa y un lugar libre al lado de Hipo. Con una corta sonrisa se sentó a su lado.

"¡Buenos días milady!" Él saludó.

"Hey." Ella se dio cuenta de que todos los demás comían, excepto por él. "¿No vas a comer?"

"Estaba esperando por ti."

 _Aww._ "Gracias, ve y consigue algo, no tengo hambre."

Él frunció el ceño, "Pero el desayuno es la comida más importante del día."

"Si, lo sé." A decir verdad, ella aún se sentía enferma de su estómago. Un sentimiento de nausea se arrastró por su garganta. "Sólo no tengo hambre." Se encogió de hombros.

Él la escudriñó, Viendo las ojeras bajo sus ojos, la inyección de sangre en ellos, el cabello despeinado, ella no había dormido nada. Él sabía que cuando ella no dormía bien, se sentía enferma. Había pasado antes. Pero ella había estado tan 'cansada' la noche anterior. Él medito eso mientras se levantó para conseguir un plato.

Astrid dejó salir un suspiro después de que se fue. Amaba cuan interesado era, pero eso era sofocante, especialmente desde que no quería que nadie supiera lo que estaba mal. Ella se volvió hacia la conversación que tenían, decidiendo pronto que no debería haberlo hecho.

"…-y entonces, lo tome por la garganta y lo patee en las nueces!" Dijo Patán.

"Asombroso movimiento final." Dijo Brutacio. "Debería intentar eso en Brutilda."

Patapez lo miró escéptico. "No puedes… ella no tiene… uh…"

"Si estúpido. Yo no tengo nueces."

Astrid miró entre el grupo, sintiéndose un poco mareada.

"¿Qué ocurre Astrid? ¿No te gusta oír sobre nuestras partes de hombre?"

Ella frunció el ceño duro. "No, no me gusta. Por favor, cambien el tópico."

"Si, de verdad." Brutilda despreció.

"Lo que sea… ¡oh! Voy a hacer algo de entrenamiento con Fragonard esta tarde, deberías venir, Astrid." Patán dijo, moviendo sus cejas.

Oh si, este tópico era _mucho_ mejor. "No gracias." Ella murmuró.

Agradecidamente, Hipo volvió antes de que Patán pudiera preguntarle más.

"Sé lo que dijiste, pero ten." Le dio una galleta de su plato. "Deberías comer un poco."

Ella sonrió y cautelosamente comió el pan.

"Ustedes dos me enferman." Patán masculló. "Siempre desde ese incidente con el Muerte Roja, ustedes han estado uno sobre el otro."

"Um…no…no lo hemos estado…" Hipo lo miró escéptico. "Yo ni siquiera la he tocado."

 _Gracias a Thor._ Ella suspiró.

"Si claro, la tensión sexual entre ustedes dos es tan densa, que podrí cortarla con un cuchillo de manteca." Brutacio rio.

La pareja se sonrojó en varios tonos de rojo antes de que Hipo dijera. "Ustedes solamente no saben cómo luce una verdadera amistad."

Patán jadeó. "¿Oh si?" Bueno, eres mi primo. Y ya que estamos relacionados, somos más íntimos que tú y Astrid."

"¡¿Estás _seguro_ de que no quieres repasar eso?!"

Patán se volvió verde. "Ohh…por…los dioses…"

Fue entonces que Patapez había abierto su enorme boca y señalar lo que Astrid había estado escondiendo detrás de su flequillo.

"Hey Astrid, ¿Qué te pasó en tu ojo?"

Oh, ella lo mataría luego.

Inmediatamente, todos los ojos estaban sobre ella, incluso si ella se inclinó para esconder mejor su rostro. Hipo no vaciló como él tomó su mentón e intentó levantarlo.

"Vamos, déjame ver."

Ella protestó como él movió el flequillo de su rostro y encontró la palpitante, purpura y negra marca que estaba en su ojo.

"¡¿Qué hiciste?!" Él preguntó, preocupado, y un poco alocado de que no lo hubiese notado antes.

"¡¿Te metiste en una pelea!?" Preguntó Patán.

"Si así es como luce Astrid, me preguntó qué tal el otro sujeto." Se rio Brutacio.

"Que Odin se apiade de su alma." Bufó Brutilda.

"Si, estaríamos planeando algún pobre funeral." Rio Brutacio.

"Como estaba diciendo, es vergonzoso, por lo que no quiero hablar de ello." Ella acomodó su cabello de vuelta.

"¿Qué hiciste?, ¿Chocaste con una puerta?" Se rio Patán.

Ella le sonrió y levantó su puño. "Sigue hablando de eso, y te daré uno para que coincida."

Eso lo calló.

Después de que los demás se fueran, Hipo y Astrid aún quedaban, ya que él no había terminado de comer.

"Puedo arreglar eso por ti, si quieres."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Pues, Cubeta tenía algo de pintura por aquí. Puedo cubrir eso, y la gente no lo notará."

Sus cejas se elevaron. "¿Harías eso?"

"Si tú quieres." Él observó alrededor y detectó al simple hombre. "¡Probablemente podría hacerlo justo ahora! ¡Hey Cubeta!"

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, la pareja se sentó sola en el gran salón. Astrid estaba tratando de esconder su sacudida como estaba tan cerca y próxima a Hipo.

"Ok, echemos una buena mirada." Él comenzó plegar su flequillo en su cinta. Astrid cerró sus ojos, no sólo para que él viera mejor, sino porque no podría soportar tenerlo estudiándola. "¿Qué en el mundo te hiciste?" Él susurró.

Ella no le respondió, un nudo tirando de las esquinas de su boca.

"Bien bien, no quieres hablar sobre eso." Él sintió su labio inferior y observó los colores que Cubeta le había propinado. No había colores de tono carnoso, así que él tendría que arreglárselas sólo. Podía dibujar, ¿pero pintar? No tanto. Aun así, Astrid confiaba en el lo suficiente, él intentaría su mejor esfuerzo por ella.

"Veamos…uh…amarillo ocre…blanco de zinc, lo cual también es bueno para curar la piel," Él añadió, "y solo un toque de rojo plomo." Mezcló los pigmentos y frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Tal vez un poco más de ocre oscuro…un poco más de blanco…¡ahí! ¡Eso es todo!" Cargó un cepillo con pintura, mojando en el color particularmente. "Esto no debería doler, pero disculpa si pasa." Él tocó las marcas en su piel y ella tembló tan ligeramente. Ella aun así se sentó y estaba bien, hasta que él enganchó su mentón gentilmente. Sus parpados se abrieron por sorpresa.

"Oh, ¿te alarmé?"

Ella pestañeó. "No no, adelante."

Él lo ignoró y continuó su labor. "Hey Astrid, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Acabas de hacerlo." Ella fastidió.

"Algo personal."

"Está bien." Los cabellos detrás de su cuello se estremecieron mientras ella pensaba con temor.

"No me golpees por esto, por favor."

Ella rodó sus ojos.

"¡Por favor!"

"¡Esta bien! ¡No te golpearé!"

"Muy bien." Él inhaló aire. "Sé que no estás sintiéndote bien, no soy ciego, y me estaba preguntando si eso era atribuido a…bueno, un cierto, mujeril, mensual, suceso."

Ella parpadeó. Él pensó que estaba en su periodo. En realidad, eso era perfecto.

Ella medio sonrió. "Vaya que eres un pequeño detective."

"Y-y no voy a empezar a entender que conlleva todo eso, pero si necesitas algo, déjame saber, ¿esta bien?"

"Está bien." Ella sonrió.

"Ahí, está hecho." Él medio sonrió. Ella cerró sus ojos mientras él sopló ligeramente para que la pintura se seque. "No es perfecto, pero si mantienes tu cabello en la frente, deberías estar bien."

Ella desató su flequillo. "Perfecto, gracias Hipo. ¡Eres el mejor!" Dijo con una genuina sonrisa.

Él habló gentilmente, con un toque de sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Lo que sea por ti, mialdy."

Charlaron por un poco más hasta que Astrid sintió su cabello siendo jalado. Ella se volteó con ira, lista para golpear al perpetrador. Desafortunadamente, se vio cara a cara con Fragonard, sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Entonces él le guineo un ojo.

¡Cómo se atreve! Astrid estaba lívida, lista para saltar y noquear cualquier luz de día de él, pero su cuerpo no quería moverse. Sus puños eran débiles, y sus brazos estaban agitándose. Ella se resignó a voltearse en un jadeo.

"No dejes que te afecte. Él está tan lleno de aire caliente." Dijo Hipo y gentilmente colocó una mano en su brazo. Ella se tensó, y él rápidamente se apartó. "Debería saber mejor no tocarte cuando estás en 'modo de tigre'." Él bromeó.

Ella le dio una mirada extraña.

"¿Qué? Es cuando estas totalmente arta y parece que podrías matar a alguien."

Ella suspiró un suave respiro y robó un trago de su bebida. "Realmente podría."

Unos momentos de silencio pasaron antes de que ella preguntó, "¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?"

"Estaba por ir a bosquejar en los bosques un rato, y luego trabajar en mi prótesis. Pero si necesitabas algo-…"

"¡No!" Ella se sobresaltó muy rápido. "Quiero decir, ¿puedo acompañarte? Yo sólo…" Jugó con sus manos. "No quiero estar sola justo ahora."

 _O nunca más._

Sus cejas se elevaron. "Si, seguro, ¡por supuesto!" Su voz era chirriante.

Ella suspiro de alivio.

La tarde fue pasada en el bosque. Hipo le dijo para montar en Chimuelo con el hacia la ensenada, pero ella declino con pesar, por no querer sentir el dolor de su toque. Caminaron juntos, el Furia Nocturna los siguió detrás diligentemente. Astrid tomó prestada un hacha de la herrería, ya que ella todavía no estaba lista para ir al arsenal, incluso si Hipo estaba acompañándola. Mientras él dibujaba, ella entrenaría, liberando frustraciones encerradas y la ira contra su atacante. Bajo la dulce sombra del pabellón, el dúo disfrutó la compañía del otro, pero sin decir una palabra. Los ligeros sonidos de trazados del lápiz de carbón sobre el papel eran sólo interrumpidos por un ocasional "whack" de un filo contra los árboles.

"¡Espera!" Llamó Hipo, deteniendo a la rubia de lanzar su arma. Ella estaba al ápice de su tiro, también. "Mantén esa posición, sólo por un segundo."

"Hipo…" Su voz era irritada, pero su rostro estaba teñido de rosa.

"Es solo un retoque, para capturar la acción. Anímame, ¿lo harás?."

Y ella lo sostuvo. Escalofríos viajaron sobre su piel mientras ella lo observaba estudiarla. Sus ojos se sacudían con frecuencia, y él la miraba a ella más de lo que miraba su bosquejo. Finalmente, le dijo que continuara entrenando. Pero no pasó mucho hasta que él la detuvo de nuevo. Pronto, múltiples páginas estaban llenas de figuras de líneas, figuras sombreadas de Astrid. Líneas precipitadas, bordes ásperos, y acción prevista.

El corazón de Astrid gritó. Ella podía verlo, en el futuro. Él averiguaría lo que le pasó a ella, y luego rompería todos esos bosquejos. Todo su trabajo duro. Él podría incluso rasgar su corazón desde su pecho y dejar una piscina de sangre a sus pies.

Dios sabe que ella ya no quería eso.

Después de saltarse el almuerzo y escondiéndose en el anochecer, Hipo arregló que regresaran. Él tenía que trabajar en su pierna después de todo.

Astrid estaba sintiéndose bien consigo misma después de toda su terapia, así que ella le dijo que se adelantará a la armería mientras ella se ocupaba de Tormenta.

Agradecido de que ella estaba sintiéndose mejor, Hipo se dirigió a la armería.

"Ah, ¡qué bueno verte hoy muchacho!, ¿Has estado ocupado?" Bocón preguntó.

"Si, estuve disfrutando el día con Astrid."

"La muchacha ha estado pasando mucho demasiado contigo, ¿no?"

"Si…aunque no me importa." Él sonrió. "Oh, quiero empezar a trabajar en extensiones para mi pierna."

"Ah, sí. Pero antes de que te instales, ¿puedes llevar esas armas al arsenal? Shamus se dio cuenta de que faltaban algunas, así que hice más."

"¿Armas perdidas?" Hipo cuestionó, cargando tantas espadas y hachas como pudiera (que no eran muchas) y las puso en una carretilla.

"Ah, tú sabes cómo es la cosa con esos chicos de los Costas Temblorosas."

"¿Piensas que ellos las robaron?"

"Hasta probar lo contrario, eso es exactamente lo que pienso."

"Hmm, esa es una gran acusación." Él desempolvó sus manos.

"¡Estoy buscando una excusa para mantener a esos chicos fuera de esta isla!" Él chocó su puño con la tabla.

"Pues, espero que la encuentres." Hipo levanto las manijas de la carretilla y salió.

En el arsenal, Hipo notó muchas ranuras desocupadas para armas y comenzó a colocarlas. Luego se dio cuenta de un hacha en el piso, una muy familiar hacha que él había hecho, y afilado muchas veces antes.

"Esta es el hacha de…" La levantó en confusión. No tenía sangre, como ella había dicho, pero el olor a sangre estaba en el aire, aunque no fresco. No gastó tiempo reflexionando eso como cargó el hacha en su hombro e hizo su camino de regreso a la herrería.

Sorpresa sorpresa, Astrid estaba sentada en el mostrador, hablando con Bocón.

"Bueno, eso fue rápido." Él bromeó. "Pensé que ibas a ir a pasar algo de tiempo con Tormenta."

"La alimenté, luego se acostó a dormir." Se encogió de hombros. La verdad, era que ella estaba jugando con su dragón cuando la cara familiar de Fragonard bajó la colina. Ella se escondió detrás de Tormenta y luego se apresuró hacia la herrería.

"Ya veo. Eso es lo que hice con Chimuelo también." Echo un pulgar sobre el horno donde un bestia de escalas negras se acurrucaba en frente, durmiendo como un gatito. Ella sonrió ante la vista.

"Atrápala." Y él le arrojó su hacha. "La dejaste en el arsenal."

Lo miró con ojos amplios. "¿Por qué estabas en el arsenal?"

"Llevé algunas armas. Parece que alguien robó algunas."

Bocón se cruzó de brazos mientras la miraba. "¿No sabrás nada de eso verdad?"

Ella apretó su hacha bien cerca de ella. "No robé nada, si eso es lo que están insinuando."

Hipo se rio. "No estamos acusándote Astrid, sólo queremos saber si viste algo."

Ella miró alrededor nerviosamente. Sus ojos revoloteando las herramientas de metal en la tienda antes de mirar fuera de la ventana. Su vista aterrizó sobre la cara de su abusador mientras él la contemplaba desde la calle. Estaba esperando por ella. Él se lamió sus labios.

Astrid soltó su hacha, casi eliminando el pie bueno de Hipo, y saltando del mostrador. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para vomitar en la cubeta de enfriamiento, y no sobre el suelo. Se sintió enferma una vez más, e Hipo delicadamente sostuvo su cabello. "Olvida que preguntamos algo, ¿está bien?" Dijo suavemente.

Ella golpeó sus manos lejos de su cabeza y se disculpó. Normalmente, después de algo tan vergonzoso, ella correría a casa, o lo golpearía. Pero esta vez solamente se sentó casualmente de vuelta en el mostrador, y recostó su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Bocón estaba perplejo por este ambiente. Ella incluso no se ofreció a limpiar la cubeta. "Me estoy perdiendo algo?"

"No es nada." Hipo dijo como agarró la cubeta y la puso fuera de la ventana.

"¿Estás en problemas Astrid?"

 _Sí._

"Bocón, ella sólo no se siente bien."

"¿Está embarazada?"

Astrid miró rápidamente al hombre con un rostro parecido a horror. ¿Ella podría? Aunque era muy pronto para decirlo, ¿verdad? Ella no se sentiría enferma _aun_ si estaba…¿verdad?

Hipo bufó. "¿Qué cosa en el mudo te dio esa idea?"

"Pues, es sólo que… desde el incidente del Muerte Roja, ustedes han sido más…íntimos que en el pasado." Se encogió de hombros.

Hipo era honesto con su mentor. "Nos abrazamos. Y los besos ocasionales cuando Astrid me sorprende. Pero enserio Bocón, sólo somos amigos."

"Lo que tú digas."

Hipo miró a Astrid. "Voy a ir a trabajar en la cuarto trasero un rato. Eres bienvenida a sentarte ahí, o puedes quedarte con Bocón."

"No quiero molestarte, sólo me quedaré aquí."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Acomódate." Y desapareció en la parte trasera.

"Así que," Bocón dijo cuándo Hipo estaba fuera de vista. "¿Cuándo va a ser serio?"

"¿Disculpa?" Ella chilló.

"Pues, todos pueden verlo. Ustedes dos tienen un lazo especial, y preguntándose cuando va a empezar el ritual de cortejo. O si tu padre va a pedirle a Estoico para hacer un contrato."

"Yo sólo…no estoy…lista…" Ella hizo una mueca, sonando lamentable para sus propios oídos.

"Bueno, supongo que él está esperándote. Todos pueden ver la manera en la que te mira. Él te _ama._ "

Entonces una voz fue escuchada desde la habitación trasera. "Aun puedo oírlos, saben. ¡Dejen de hablar sobre mí!" Él no estaba avergonzado, por decirlo así, ya que ha sido molestado sobre sus afecciones hacia Astrid por mucho tiempo. Diablos, incluso ella lo molestaba.

"Él es sensible sobre eso." Susurró Bocón.

"¡Aun puedo oírte!" Llamó de nuevo.

"Pues, si puedes oírme, ¡¿Por qué no contestas mi pregunta?!"

Eso lo calló.

"El chico puede entrenar un Furia Nocturna, pero no puede invitar a una chica a salir."

Astrid gentilmente se retiró de la tabla, la conversación llegando también a mucho para que pueda manejarlo. "Voy a ir, uh, a ver lo que Hipo hace…"

"Hazlo." Él le guineo.

Con una sonrisa forzada, se coló detrás de la cortina.

Hipo miró como ella vino, pero no dijo nada. Ella vio el mentón de su pierna descansando en un banco, mientras su prótesis estaba sobre la mesa. Estaba examinándola y escribiendo notas.

Para mantenerse ocupada, y para no molestarlo, ella notó su cuaderno de notas en el borde de su escritorio y tranquilamente lo tomó. Estaba ansiosa por ver los bosquejos que él había hecho esa tarde.

Podía ser la única oportunidad que tuvo.

En la primera página, había un bosquejo de un árbol. Todos los detalles estaban presente, y aun, algo era confuso sobre este árbol. Entre las ramas, él había bosquejado una plataforma de madera. No había ningún indicio de para qué era. La siguiente página mostró mediciones y aproximaciones.

La siguiente página bosquejos destacados de un terror, su lengua pegada a su ojo. La imagen era dolorosamente precisa y pequeñas notas fueron hechos en los lados. La siguiente página tenía incluso más bosquejos del terror.

El libro estaba lleno de dibujos de gente en la villa, paisaje, y dragones. Lo más remarcable fueron sus diagramas matemáticos. Ellos condujeron hacia el lanza bola, mostrando cuan inteligente era él. Lo siguiente en el libro fueron ásperas imitaciones del jefe, tristemente, ninguna de sus expresiones faciales eran felices. Él estaba o gritando, o muy severo. Astrid sonrío con simpatía.

La siguiente página la atrapó por sorpresa, al igual que había una rosa en las páginas. Ella miró de reojo para verlo sonreír. ¡Lo hizo a propósito!

Ella rodó sus ojos y colocó la flor en su cabello, sin tener ningún lugar más donde ponerla. Aparentemente, Hipo asumió que ella se detendría ahí, como su cara se coloreó cuando ella volteó la página. Las imágenes estaban etiquetadas con 'Estudio de Astrid' y había varios bosquejos ásperos de ella. Se sonrojó mientras se dio cuenta de que él había estado _estudiándola._

"Esos eran de antes de que fuéramos amigos." Él confesó. "Tú sólo tenías un muy…dibujable rostro." Él mintió.

Ella le sonrió, mientras que cualquier otro habría sentido su furia por mirarla así, era cariñoso obtener atención de Hipo. "Creo que son buenas. Deberías dibujarme alguna. Como, formalmente. Posaré para ti y todo."

La miró con sorpresa. "¿Enserio?"

"Si." Su mirada era tierna. Ella continuó mirando en sus bosquejos hasta que Bocón trajo comida para ambos.

"¡No quiero que se salten comidas!" Los dos sabían que era solo una excusa para checarlos a los dos.

"Gracias Bocón, nos saltamos totalmente el almuerzo también."

Astrid rígidamente tomó la comida de Bocón, con cuidado de no tocar sus callosos dedos. Ella asintió ligeramente en gratitud.

El sol afuera de la herrería comenzó a ponerse y Astrid sintió una frialdad en sus huesos. Ella tendría que irse pronto, y no sabía si poseía el nervio para pedirle a Hipo que la acompañe de nuevo.

"Hey," Él llamó.

Ella miró arriba justo a tiempo para atrapar su chaleco que él le lanzó. "Te ves con frío." Habló, atornillando algo en su prótesis.

Ella no tenía, no realmente, pero él no necesitaba saberlo. Así que ella tiro del chaleco y discretamente sintió su esencia en ella. Él siempre olía bien, desde que aparentemente disfrutaba bañarse, especial mente después de trabajar todo el día en la herrería. Ella no lo entendía bien, pero estaba agradecida de que él no oliera como un chico.

"Eso debería bastar." Él sostuvo su pierna en la luz de vela. Siguiente, cuidadosamente ató su prótesis de vuelta, haciéndolo bien apretado, y entonces se paró. "Hey, párate, quiero comparar nuestras alturas."

Hubo sólo unas pulgadas de diferencia, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo lo suficientemente más alto que ella. Él se puso nariz a ojos con ella, antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara.

Ella puso mala cara. "Felicidades."

Su mueca se hizo más grande mientras él la palmó en la cabeza y dijo. "Tuviste tu oportunidad."

Ella se sacudió por su mano, pero él no lo notó.

Él bostezó. "Se está haciendo tarde, ¿debería escoltarte a tu casa, milady?"

Ella suspiro de alivio. "Si, gracias." Ella respondió formalmente.

Hipo le permitió usar su chaleco mientras caminaban juntos, y ella subconscientemente se acercó más. Él le dio a Bocón las buenas noches, envió a Chimuelo a casa, y ellos salieron hacia la noche. Dentro de todo, la noche era placentera. No era muy frio, los hogares tenían fuegos encendidos. Realmente, si no fuera por lo que pasó la noche anterior, Astrid hubiera estado tentada a ir por un paseo de tarde.

"Bueno, mira mira lo que encontré." Una voz engreída rio.

Astrid giró alrededor, frenética, y encaró a Fragonard, acechándolos a la luz de la luna. Hipo, asumiendo que ella fue sorprendida, puso una mano en su espalda, y la dirigió hacia la dirección en la que estaban yendo. Sin embargo, sus pies no se movían.

"Veo que aun eres inestable. ¿Tuviste que conseguir un guardián, huh?

Esto atrajo la atención de Hipo mientras él miraba al chico. "Piérdete Fragonard, ¿no tienes a alguien más que molestar?"

"Cállate, _Hipo_. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa con tu papi?"

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú?" Él estrechó sus ojos.

Astrid aprovechó el momento para moverse detrás de Hipo, silenciosamente rogando para que él la protegiera. Esta acción hizo a Hipo incómodo, ya que ella hubiera abordado a Fragonard en este momento.

"Oh, que dulce. Protegiendo a tu pequeña novia. Pero enserio niño, deja a la puta, ella y yo tenemos asuntos sin terminar."

Hipo sintió a Astrid apretar la parte trasera de su túnica y su preocupación continuo creciendo. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Su voz era peligrosamente seria.

Fragonard ignoró a Hipo por un momento y miro a Astrid. "Vamos, lo haremos apropiado esta vez. ¡Será divertido!"

Astrid cubrió su boca y se sintió a si misma sin palabras.

"¿Cuál es tu _problema_?" Hipo espetó.

El mayor estaba visiblemente irritado. "Sólo quiero tener algo más de diversión con ella. Vamos."

"¿ _Más_ diversión?" Él miró de vuelta a la rubia para ver su cara apartarse en vergüenza. "No lo creo." Sacudió su cabeza en advertencia.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Burló el adolescente mayor, con un empujón.

Hipo disparó y lo pateó en la espinilla tan duro como pudo con su pie falso.

Fragonard agarró su espinilla e hizo una mueca de dolor, su cara estaba colorada.

" _Píerde-te_." Hipo reiteró.

"¡Por qué tú-!" Fragonard saltó hacia el adolescente y lo atrapó en un bloqueo de cabeza. Hipo movió su cabeza hacia la punta de su codo, respiró, y entonces lo golpeó con su codo, luego pisó su pie con su prótesis.

Astrid gritó de horror, incapaz de hacer algo más. Hipo no era un luchador, y Fragonard era más grande que él. Sabía la gran diferencia de su fuerza.

Hipo solo tuvo un momento para escapar de su captor antes de que fuera atrapado de nuevo y golpeado en la nariz. Él le regresó el favor, enterrando un puño en el ojo de Fragonard.

Pronto los vecinos escucharon los sonidos de la pela y llegaron. Hipo y Fragonard fueron apartados. Astrid fue apartada también, porque asumieron que ella era parte de eso.

"¡Déjenme ir!" Hipo gritó, sus hombros agitándose con intensidad. "¡Lo mataré! ¡Voy a remover esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara!"

"¡Tú pequeño bobalicón!" El adolescente mayor gritó.

"¡Tú empezaste!, ¡Asquerosa excusa para un ser humano! Si ellos no me estuvieran sosteniendo-…"

"¡Esto no ha acabado! ¡Sólo espera hasta que mi padre escuche sobre esto!"

"¡Espero que lo haga! ¡Y espero que aprendas tu lección! ¡Nunca, _jamás_ le hables a Astrid así, o a ninguna otra mujer! ¡Si tan sólo la miras de esa forma de nuevo, te sacaré los ojos!"

Los brazos que sostenían a Astrid e Hipo se relajaron, viendo que el adolescente actuaba en defensa.

"¿Hipo, por qué no llevas a Astrid a casa?" El hijo del jefe reconoció la voz de Abono, el granjero del pueblo. "Nos aseguraremos de que Fragonard llegue a casa."

Hipo exhaló pesadamente y no dijo nada. Él tomó la muñeca de Astrid en una inusual hazaña de fuerza y tiró de ella con él. Sin embargo, ellos no terminaron el viaje a su casa. En su lugar, él la jaló a la línea de árboles en el bosque. Todo el tiempo, ella tiró de su brazo, luchando solo para perder. Afortunadamente, él la dejó ir tan pronto como entraron al bosque.

"¿Qué pasó?" Él la miró severamente. Sangre aun saliendo de su nariz, pero ninguno de ellos se molestó en hacer algo sobre eso.

Ella frunció sus labios y apartó la mirada, sus dedos apretándose en sus puños.

La atrapó por los hombros y la forzó a mirarlo. Él estaba tan furioso, que no se dio cuenta de cuan rudo era. "Astrid, esto es serio, ¡Necesito saber qué pasó!"

Su toque provocó un número de recuerdos de esa noche. Ella no gritó, no peleó, solo miró a sus ojos, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

"Astrid…" Su agarre llegó a ser blando. Astrid nunca lloraba, _nunca_. Algo estaba muy mal. "¿Te tocó? ¿Te lastimó? ¿Qué te hizo?"

Finalmente, ella habló, con su voz débil y muy pequeña. " _Todo_."

Sus ojos se volvieron bien amplios mientras él la soltó. "Quieres decir…¿ _todo_.?"

Ella asintió, tratando en vano de limpiar sus lágrimas.

Él se congeló por un momento, solamente mirándola, con su boca abierta, intentando luchar con las palabras. Él inclinó su cabeza y frunció sus cejas. No había manera en la que ella quisiera decir el mismo _todo_ que él pensaba. Esta era Astrid, la mirabas de manera graciosa, ella tendría su puño en tu cara.

Excepto a él, ella nunca lo golpeaba por diversión.

Él tragó duro, intentando averiguar que hacer a continuación. "Sentémonos, y puedes decirme lo que pasó. Tan detallado como lo sientas bien."

Ella estuvo de acuerdo y se sentó a una larga pero corta distancia.

"Entonces…" Él empezó.

Ella estaba sacudiendo sus manos en su regazo. "Fue la noche que vine a verte en la herrería. Venía saliendo del bosque para ir a casa, y pasé por el arsenal. Escuché a alguien adentro, así que fui a revisar. Eran Fragonard y los otros dos chicos. Ellos estaban robando armas, y traté de detenerlos, pero…" Dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos. "Ellos me dominaron. Nunca me he sentido tan débil e inútil antes. ¡Siempre he sido capaz de defenderme contra dragones! ¿Qué diferencia hizo entre una pareja de chicos?"

Él descansó una mano en su hombro en consolación.

"¡Fue tan estúpido! Aun no puedo creer que eso pasó." Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No puedo comer o dormir, sigo recordando eso donde sea que voy, ¡e incluso no puedo soportar que la gente me toque!"

Él gentilmente removió su mano.

"¡No sé lo que voy a hacer sobre esto! Hipo, si alguien se entera…" Se giró hacia él, mirándolo a la cara. "Por favor, te lo _suplico_ , no le digas a nadie."

"Astrid, tenemos que. Si no, Fragonard solamente seguirá haciendo esto…"

"No me importa lo que le pase a él. Si mi padre averigua sobre esto…"

"No necesitas terminar esa oración. Averiguaremos que hacer, no preocupes a tu lindo rostro." Él expresó una sonrisa, pero carecía de brillo.

Ella lo miró de una entrañable manera, agradecida de que entendiera, y no la odiara. O eso podría decir. Un fuego ardía en sus ojos, y ella no estaba seguro de lo que significaba.

Hipo se paró. "No vas a dormir en tu casa esta noche." Él declaró. "Vas a dormir en mi casa, donde te sientas segura."

"Dudo que mi padre permitiría eso."

"Hablaré con él. Vamos." Hizo un gesto con su mano.

Ella tímidamente lo siguió, con miedo lentamente viniendo sobre ella. Podía decir que él estaba aún procesando lo que le había dicho, él estaba en silencio y su rostro se contraía en una mueca. Hipo no era el tipo que dejaba algo tan grande solo pasar, la justicia sería servida, ella estaba segura de eso. Pero ella deseaba que él no lo hubiese descubierto.

Las estaban a punto de ponerse peores, ella podía sentirlo.


	3. Consuelo

Astrid se sintió enferma. No había otra manera de describirlo. Las palabras enfermas de Fragonard hicieron eco en sus oídos y ella sacudía constante mente la cabeza para tratar físicamente de removerlos. Meditó sobre los sonidos de Hipo. Desafortunadamente, por una vez en su vida, el no tuvo nada que decir. Durante todo el camino a su hogar, él no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró. Ella lo seguía dos pasos detrás.

" _No preocupes a tu lindo rostro._ " Él dijo. Y ella sabía lo que quiso decir. Aun así, ella imaginó que mientras él pensara sobre eso, más pronto las implicaciones penetrarían. Luego él se daría cuanta de que ser amigos con ella era una mala idea. Ella estaba contaminada, arruinada y estropeada. Entre todo, inmunda. Eso era un hecho. Literalmente se había vuelto Astrid La Intocable, aunque por muy diferentes razones de las que ella alguna vez quiso.

Pronto llegaron a la casa Hofferson e Hipo le hizo señas para ir primero, limpiando la sangre que escurría de su piel.

"Hola, papá." Astrid sonrió entrando.

"Hola, señor Hofferson." Hipo dijo, su voz un tono más bajo de lo normal.

"Bueno, ¡mira quién es!" El gran hombre se paró. "No es muy frecuente que nos halagues con tu presencia. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Phelgma Hofferson se animó, esperando las palabras, 'Me gustaría tener su permiso para casarme con su hija.' Pero lo que obtuvo la dejo perpleja.

"Astrid estuvo diciéndome hoy que no ha sido capaz de dormir, debido a pesadillas. Averigüé que a veces si cambias donde duermes, eso ayuda. Sólo estoy aquí para pedir si ella puede pasar la noche en mi casa." Educadamente puso sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"Astrid, ¿es eso cierto?" Su padre la miró.

Ella se sintió mal por mentir, pero estaba agradecida de que él estaba manteniendo la verdad en secreto. "Si, espero que eso ayude."

"Mi padre estará en casa, también." Él añadió tímidamente.

"Pues…" Phlegma se rascó su barbilla.

"Si." Axel estuvo de acuerdo. Su esposa le dio una mirada divertida antes de que los jóvenes subieran al desván para reunir las cosas de Astrid.

"¿Qué te hizo estar de acuerdo tan fácil? ¿No temes que harán algo?"

"No."

"Pero…"

"Hipo esta locamente enamorado de ella y hará lo que sea para hacerla feliz. Pero, estoy seguro de que él no intentará nada mientras Estoico esté en casa. Además, esto les dará tiempo de unión juntos."

"Ya han pasado todo el día juntos. Juro, cualquier día de estos, va a cargarla a través de esa puerta y declararnos su amor por ella."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Axel regresó a su lugar junto al fuego. "Pero debemos ser pacientes."

No pasó mucho para que la pareja viniera bajando la escalera, Hipo agarrando el bolso, desde que insistió en llevarlo él.

"Adiós Mamá, Papá." Astrid llamó, suavemente evadiendo los abrazos y besos de buenas noches.

"¡Buenas noches cariño!" Phlegma llamó. La puerta se cerró.

El viaje hacia la casa Haddock fue dolorosamente en silencio. Astrid intentó estudiar a su amigo, pero la expresión que él mantuvo era de intenso pensamiento. Eso la asustó. Él había sido tan serio cuando confrontó a sus padres. Nunca tartamudeó, y mantuvo su voz tranquila y constante. Nunca dijo como se sintió sobre esto, sólo fue directamente a modo jefe.

Dentro de la casa, Astrid vio que Estoico no estaba. "Hipo…" Empezó.

"¿Has tomado un baño desde eso?" Él preguntó. "Ya que tu tina está afuera y todo eso."

"Um, no… No lo he hecho…"

"Puedes usar la nuestra, está adentro." Le pasó el bolso. "Puedes poner tus cosas arriba en mi habitación, te prepararé tu baño."

"Gracias…" Ella respondió dócilmente.

Chimuelo estaba recostado al lado del fuego, observando atentamente a los humanos. Olfateó algo de la joven rubia, ella de hecho _apestaba_ a eso. Aunque no estaba seguro de lo que era. Su propio humano estaba de mal humor, más de lo agrio de lo normal, de hecho. ¿Tal vez eso era atribuido a la rubia? La hembra era su pareja, después de todo. Supuestamente.

De pronto, Hipo suspiró y descansó sus manos contra el borde de su bañera. Sacudió su cabeza con tristeza. El dragón se aproximó a su humano y lo empujó en su dolor.

"No sé qué voy a hacer." Él susurró.

El momento de lamentarse vendría, pero no era el momento. En su lugar, se enfocó en verter el agua para el baño. Astrid bajó no mucho después, con ropas limpias en sus manos.

Él terminó de verter el agua. "Chimuelo." Señaló al suelo carbonizado.

El dragón encendió los tablones de madera, calentando el agua. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando ella se dio cuenta de que sería un baño caliente.

"Te dejaré con eso. Necesito tomar un rápido respiro."

Sus cejas subieron minuciosamente por el pensamiento de estar sola, en una bañera.

"Está bien, Chimuelo te protegerá." Él miró al dragón. En respuesta, Chimuelo estiró su cola para ocultar a Astrid. "Buen chico."

Hipo cerró la cortina por ella y luego se fue.

Astrid se sacó sus ropas y cautelosamente se sumergió en el agua. Chimuelo la observaba con interés, viendo los aun presentes moretones en su piel. Se acercó a la tina, solo apenas dejado su nariz en el vapor.

"Me alegra que estés aquí." Ella le susurró mientras acariciaba la nariz del reptil.

Desconocido para ella, el respiro de Hipo tomaba lugar fuera de su casa, en las escaleras. Él se sentó, lloroso, con las manos en su cabeza. Esto era un sentimiento desconocido cursando sobre él. ¿Rabia silenciosa? ¿Decepción? ¿Vergüenza? No, esas las conocía muy bien. Él sintió asco. Primero por Astrid, y luego por sí mismo por cómo se sentía sobre Astrid. Ella no había cambiado, este incidente no cambiaba el hecho de que Astrid era aún Astrid, y que la amara tanto, eso sólo hizo las cosas mucho más complicadas. Ideas corrieron a través de su mente, pero descubrió tristemente, que ninguno de los planes resuelve el problema manteniendo lo que Astrid quería. Tendría que traicionarla, él lo sabía. Sólo esperó que ella entendiera que eso era para mejor.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera tu sólo hijo?" Estoico preguntó.

Sorprendido, Hipo se sacudió y rápidamente escondió su estallido emocional. "Oh, uh, um… Astrid está adentro. Er, well, la bañera de su familia está afuera y le ofrecí la nuestra, desde que los chicos de los Costas Temblorosas están aquí y todo…"

"Aunque no es Sábado…" El jefe cuestionó en voz alta.

"Uh, a ella le gusta bañarse más de una vez a la semana…" Él dijo pobremente.

"Al igual que tú, ya veo" Él se encogió de hombros. "Pues, ¿le dijiste a su padre que había una cortina? Sabes que no tienes que sentarte solo aquí."

"Oh, sí, lo sé. Sólo quería darle algo de privacidad, eso es todo." Él aclaró su garganta. "También, no te pregunté, pero ella va a dormir aquí esta noche."

"¿Por qué es eso?" El jefe se cruzó de brazos.

"Um…No quiero mentirte papá…pero he jurado guardar el secreto."

"Será mejor de que no hagan algo de lo que se arrepentirán luego." Estoico estrechó sus ojos.

Hipo se coloreó de una entretenida sombra de rojo. "No, papá, créeme, eso es la última cosa en mi mente."

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que estás haciendo la elección correcta en lo que sea que estés planeando."

"Eso espero."

Estoico se movió para entrar a la casa, y luego declinó no hacerlo, viendo como Hipo esperaba pacientemente afuera, él podría hacer lo mismo.

"Oye, papá…"

"¿Hmm?"

"Tengo una duda. Um… ¿Qué… qué haces en una situación de…violación?"

El jefe miró preocupado. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Oh, tú sabes…soy curioso. Hemos hablado sobre cómo manejar disputas domésticas, matrimonios, divorcio, y mayormente cada otro deber de jefe… pero nunca tocamos el tópico de la violación."

"Bueno, puedo ver lo que quieres decir." Estoico asintió. "Verdaderamente, todo alrededor y perteneciente a la violación es un lio. Nadie gana al final."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Pues, depende de la situación en cuestión. Ya sabes que una mujer es considerada legalmente propiedad, incluso si ella tiene igualdad de derechos que un hombre."

Hipo rodó sus ojos. Él lo sabía, pero él no reconocía eso.

"Pues, usualmente si el esposo de una víctima lo averigua, él tiene permitido matar al responsable por eso. Y luego, desde que su propiedad está dañada, puede divorciarse de su esposa."

"¿Qué pasa si la chica aún no estaba casada?"

"Bueno, su padre mataría al responsable y la hija sería rechazada de su familia y nunca se le permitiría casarse."

Oh. Eso no era bueno.

"¿Y si ella lo mantiene en secreto?"

"Bueno, eventualmente, su padre arreglaría un matrimonio, y si ella prueba no ser una virgen en su noche de bodas, ella podría ser asesinada por su esposo."

Oh, todavía peor. "Vaya". Era como había temido, extremadamente difícil averiguar una forma de salir. Pero él era Hipo, y ella era Astrid, ellos averiguarían como salir de eso.

"¿Por qué violación?"

"Oh, es solo un gran pensamiento vino que me llevo a ese tópico." Él sonrió tímidamente.

"Aunque no hay de qué preocuparse, no ha habido una violación en Berk desde que mi padre era jefe."

"Ah".

Un silencio se estrechó entre ellos antes de que Estoico dijo calmadamente. "Sin embargo, si hubo, he aprendido recientemente a ser más flexible con las formas de tradición."

Hipo se paró, viendo a su padre en un calmado entendimiento y fue adentro.

Después de que la puerta se cerró, el jefe frunció el ceño duro. "Odin, que no sea verdad."

Astrid escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se saltó un poco.

"Sólo soy yo Astrid." Hipo dijo calmadamente. Él la escuchó suspirar. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Ella no le respondió directamente, en su lugar dijo, "No sabía que Chimuelo disfrutaba bañarse tanto."

"¿Se metió ahí contigo?" El dragón tenía un mal hábito de hacerle eso a él cuando se bañaba.

"Tanto como pudo." Ella se rio entre dientes.

Él repentinamente envidiaba a su dragón tanto. "Chimuelo…" Él llamo, con su cara roja de vergüenza.

Escuchó el agua escurriendo por el suelo y luego el dragón salió detrás de la cortina, empapado.

Hipo bufó. "¿Podrías hacerlo tú mismo?, ¿Podrías amigo? Ve a fuera y sécate."

Al mismo tiempo que se fue la hacia la puerta, Estoico entró y tuvo sólo unos pocos segundo para moverse antes de que un desenfoque negro lo pasara. "¿Se metió en la bañera de nuevo, no?" Reconoció que la cortina estaba aún cerrada. "Hola Astrid, Hipo dijo que te quedarás por la noche. Me disculpo de ante mano por mis ronquidos."

"Oh, mi papa ronca también." Ella rio. "Gracias por su hospitalidad."

"En cualquier momento querida." Luego se corrigió así mismo. "Bueno, no en _cualquier_ momento, quiero decir-…sólo no hagas de esto un hábito."

"Trataré de no hacerlo." Su voz era suave.

Estoico fue al fuego, lentamente ocupando su lugar, y arrojando unos pocos leños en él. Hipo se unió a él y esperó. Escuchó a Astrid salir, pero no dijo nada.

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que la rubia asomara su cabeza. Su estado de vestimenta era inmodesta, pero era ropa de cama, nada raro que ver. Ella sólo lucía una larga túnica de brillo azul alcanzando de bajo de sus rodillas, sin polainas o cualquier armadura que ver. Su cabello era plano a su cabeza, y dejó pequeñas marcas de agua en sus hombros donde colgaba. Estoico apenas apartó su mirada, pero Hipo era propenso a quedarse mirando.

"¿Arriba entonces?" Ella preguntó.

Él asintió, encogiéndose duro. Una vez que se puso en marcha, comenzó a reprenderse a sí mismo por tener pensamientos impíos sobre ella, especialmente con lo que pasó ayer. Él la siguió detrás dudosamente, sólo para obtener una visión de los moretones que habían estado ocultándose por sus bandas de brazos y otras ropas. Sintiéndose un poco más sombrío y enojado, la encontró en su habitación, mientras ella se sentó en su cama.

"Así qué…" Ella preguntó calmadamente. "¿Cuáles son los arreglos para dormir?"

Él sonrió para ponérselo fácil. "Tú dormirás en mi cama, y yo dormiré aquí en el piso junto a la puerta."

"Ok…¿no te molesta?"

"Psh, nah." Le agitó su mano.

Ella le sonrío con gratitud, ociosamente jugando con su cabello que ahora estaba empezando a rizarse mientras secaba.

"No creo que te he visto alguna vez con tu cabello suelto. Te vez, uh, realmente bonita."

Su repentina timidez la hizo sonreír. "Me gustaría mantenerlo. Sólo lo ato. Es mejor para pelar, tú sabes."

Él no pudo argumentar eso. "Tal vez yo…uh…dioses, esto va a sonar pavoroso…um, ¿puedo jugar con tu cabello?"

Sus cejas se dispararon.

"Quiero decir, si no quieres que lo haga, lo entiendo, me refiero, dijiste que no te gustaba cuando la gente te toca y oh Thor estoy divagando de nuevo…"

Ella se rio. "Está bien, Hipo. No me importa si me arreglas el cabello. Sólo no lo esperaba, eso es todo."

"Bueno, yo _sé_ cómo trenzártelo ¿sabes?." Él dijo, sentándose a su lado.

Ella volvió su espalda a él. "Oh, ¿enserio?" Finalmente, él estaba comenzando a actuar como sí mismo. Al menos él se había calmado de su ira lo suficiente para al menos pretender que todo era normal.

"Si, yo trenzaba el cabello de papa por años después de que mi mamá desapareció." Reunió unos cuantos zarcillos y comenzó a trabajar. "Ese es mi gran trabajo con su barba, como ves"

"Pensé que tenías una… no muy buena relación con tu padre."

"Oh, sí. Pero las trenzas la mantuvieron unida." Había un descaro en su voz mientras ella sintió el más pequeño de los toques en su cabello.

"No te preocupes por lastimarte, después de años de que mi mamá tirara mi cabello, mi cuero cabelludo ya no se siente."

Él se rio. "Ok." Unos pocos minutos pasaron antes de que él suspiró. "Astrid, ¿estás confortable aquí? ¿Conmigo? Porque yo sólo asumí que esto sería una buena idea, y yo no pregunté qué tenías que decir sobre eso."

"Disfruto estar contigo, Hipo. Sólo he estado en el borde desde…el incidente. Lo siento si me salgo en todo tenso." Ella tomó un profundo respiro, conscientemente tratando de calmarse a sí misma. "Yo actualmente me siento mucho mejor aquí que en mi casa."

"Y, ¿estás de acuerdo con que yo lo sepa? Tú no me dijiste de buena gana lo que estaba mal."

Ella estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo.

"Lo entiendo. Es vergonzoso, y tú querías esconderlo, lo sé. Pero no hay mucho que podemos hacer ahora."

"¿Hipo?" Su voz era grave. "¿Qué va a pasarme?"

Él ató la trenza y luego dejó ir su cabello. "No te preocu-…"

"¡Estoy preocupada!" Ella se volteó para encararlo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Quería gritar sus miedos, pero recordaba que Estoico estaba abajo y susurró en su lugar. "Hay una posibilidad de que podría quedar embarazada de esto. ¡No puedo solamente esconderlo! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer Hipo?!" Exclamó mientras las lágrimas fluían en cascada.

Tan suavemente como nunca, él tocó su cara sólo con la punta de sus dedos. "Astrid, mírame."

Ella lo hizo.

"Eres un fuerte y orgulloso guerrero vikingo. Tú no vas a dejar que esos… _cerdos_ arruinen tu vida. _Yo_ no voy a dejar que arruinen tu vida. Me encargaré de esto, tengo tu mejor interés de corazón, y te prometo que no serás perjudicada."

"Tengo miedo, Hipo."

"Yo sé que tienes miedo, estoy tan asustado como tú, pero si estás dispuesta a ser lo suficientemente valiente por mí, las cosas estarán bien. Por favor confía en mí Astrid, no dejaré que te vengas abajo."

Ella respiró profundo y se inclinó en su ardiente toque tan ligeramente como nunca. "Confío en ti."

Él le sonrió. "Deberíamos dormir. Has tenido un día estresante hoy."

Ella asintió empáticamente y se tapó con las sábanas. Lo observó mientras tomaba su almohada de tiburón de sus cajones, junto con un par de cobijas.

"¿Estás abrigada lo suficiente?" Él preguntó.

"Podría usar una cobija más…"

Tiernamente, colocó una cobija sobre ella y sólo apenas la acurrucó. Entonces él se sentó en el suelo, removiendo su prótesis. Finalmente, sopló la vela al lado de la cama.

"Buenas noches Astrid."

"Buenas noches Hipo."

Unos pocos minutos pasaron antes de que Astrid escuchó las escaleras crujiendo. Inconscientemente, ella abrazó las cobijas más apretadas y contuvo su respiración.

"Sólo es Chimuelo." Hipo respondió desde el piso.

Como fue invocado, el dragón apareció. Terminó su ascenso e hizo su camino a su cama en la esquina, golpeando a Hipo en la cara en el proceso.

"¡Oiga, señor!" Él rugió.

El dragón lo ignoró mientras se dirigió a su madera y se acurrucó para dormir.

Astrid sonrió en el intercambio, entonces se permitió a sí misma calmarse. Como sus ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad, pudo ver más claramente a sus amigos. Él apartó su cara de ella por un rato, pero luego se giró a su rostro, donde se acomodó y entonces finalmente se durmió. Astrid dio varios vistazos largos admirando su rostro, como iba cambiando mientras él crecía. Se veía tan tranquilo mientras dormía. Sus largas pestañas yacían contra su mejilla. Sus gruesas cejas sin marcar, completamente relajadas.

Ella se preocupaba por él. Si toda esta experiencia penosa le había dado a ella tremendas pesadillas, ¿qué tendría él? Él había sido amable sobre todo este lio, intentando consolarla y poniéndoselo tan fácil como sea posible, pero él obviamente estaba molesto. Como empezó a darse a sí misma jaqueca, decidió cerrar sus ojos para dormir.

Soñó con Hipo. Regresando los besos que ella le daba por las flores, sosteniendo su mano, y dándole abrazos que quitaban el aliento, sólo por hacerlo. Eran pequeñas cosas, duramente consideradas románticas, pero era lo que ella estaba anhelando hacer.

Sus dedos dejaron su mano. Sus pies lo llevaron lejos, mientras él no se atrevió a voltear atrás.

 _¿Hipo?_

Manos de vikingos acusando apuntaban detrás de ella, donde Fragonard estaba esperando.

 _Eso no fue mi culpa._

Un muro se construyó, manteniéndola atrás, mientras palabras y susurros de 'inmunda' golpeaban sus oídos.

 _¡Hipo!_ Ella gritó, suplicando por su protección.

Él no pudo escucharla.

 _ **¡Hipo!**_

Manos que quemaban la agarraron y la pusieron de espalda. _Buena chica…no luches._

Ella gritó y lloró mientras el veneno que él había hablado pinchaba sus oídos.

 _Querías esto._

 _No puedo disfrutarlo si sigues luchando._

 _No le digas a nadie._

 _Estabas pidiendo por esto._

Astrid se disparó de la cama, alarmada y despierta. Instantáneamente su mano fue a su boca para cubrir sus sollozos. Luego se dio cuenta de que Hipo estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, de ojos amplios con una mano congelada extendida.

"¿Hipo?" Ella crujió.

"Estabas gritando en tu sueño, y yo estaba a punto de despertarte. ¿Fue una pesadilla?"

Su mano aún cubría su boca, ella asintió mientras silenciosas lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

"¡Oh! Oh dioses, Astrid, ¡por favor no llores!" Se acercó a ella, y luego se detuvo, y batalló consigo mismo sobre qué hacer.

"Hipo, lo juro, si le dices a alguien lo que estoy a punto de hacer, yo…yo…" Su amenaza calló de plano mientras ella agarró el frente de su túnica y lo jaló cerca para que pueda descansar su frente contra su pecho.

Hipo la sintió temblando. Viéndolo como una buena idea, tomó las dos cobijas y las envolvió cómodamente alrededor de ella, como un capullo, y luego la envolvió en un abrazo.

"¿Esto está bien?" Él susurró.

Ella asintió silenciosamente.

"Sólo déjalo salir, estoy aquí."

Ella se reusó. Sus ojos picaron con lágrimas mientras continuaban filtrándose. Ella miró fijamente a las manos en su túnica, volviéndose blanca de cuan apretado enroscó.

Mientras respiraba, un ocasional sollozo salía. Podía sentir calor apagado de las manos de Hipo mientras él la calmó.

"Hipo…lo siento…" Ella dijo con hipo.

"No hay razón para sentirlo."

"¡Sí!, ¡si la hay!" Se apartó de él, pero aun sujetando su túnica. "¡Te preocupas por mi tanto! Yo sé eso, ¡Incluso si no me lo has dicho! Y ahora…temo que he corrompido algo hermoso, tus pensamientos sobre mí." Ella sollozó.

Él no respondió inicialmente, mientras estaba desconcertado. Ella pensó sobre sus afecciones como algo puro. Sus manos descansaron sobre sus hombros.

"Nada podría arruinar la manera en la que te veo." Él sonrió en lo oscuro. Luego suavemente tiró de ella cerca, sus acciones fueron débiles en caso de que ella quisiera liberarse.

Sin embargo ella no lo hizo, solo reasumió su lugar en su pecho.

Le había mentido. Él la veía diferente, ella ahora estaba arruinada. No inútil, no asquerosa, y definitivamente no sin valor. Ella fue herida, era muy obvio, y necesitaba ser arreglada, o puesta de vuelta. Hipo sabía que su naturaleza bondadosa podía curar sus heridas, y pronto él tendría la vieja, agresiva, sin llanto Astrid que amaba tanto.

Él sólo esperó que ella lo perdonaría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.


	4. Juicio

Astrid no estaba segura de cuando se había dormido, pero cuando despertó, ella aún tenía la túnica de Hipo apretada en sus manos, pero no a Hipo. Aún estaba oscuro, pero mientras ella se levantó, se dio cuenta de que eran sólo las alas de Chimuelo cubriéndola. El reptil se acurrucó alrededor de su forma, durmiendo sobre cualquier parte de la cama que ella no ocupara.

Chimuelo estaba despierto y le dio una sonrisa contagiosa mientras ella se sentaba. Astrid afectuosamente acarició al lagarto, y luego se paró.

"¿Dónde está Hipo?" Le preguntó.

Él le respondió con una mirada en blanco, indicándole que no lo sabía.

Se vistió rápidamente y luego bajó las escaleras. Estoico se sentó junto al fuego, un pato de madera formándose en sus manos sus habilidades de tallado.

"Hola señor," Ella dijo tímidamente.

Él la miró con una mirada extraña y luego dijo, "Buenos días, querida." Él dijo, sin hacer contacto de ojos. "Hipo salió rápido para traer leña para el fuego.

"Oh, ok." Ella respondió mientras se sentó en una silla cerca. Chimuelo estaba fácilmente detrás de ella, su cola enrollándose alrededor proyectivamente. Ella sonrió ante el gesto, sabiendo que Hipo le había dicho hacer eso.

El jefe estaba en silencio, y él la observaba desde la punta de sus ojos. Desconocido para Astrid, él estaba muy al tanto del problema.

Hipo no había dormido desde que Astrid comenzó a llorar. Él la había abrazado toda la noche, incluso después de que se durmiera. Fue cuando él escuchó a su padre despertar que removió su camisa de su agarre de hierro, y la recostó para dormir. Hipo se vistió y luego señaló a Chimuelo que monte guardia. El dragón felizmente se movió para acurrucarse a su alrededor.

Satisfecho, el joven bajó las escaleras. "Buenos días papá." Él llamó.

"Estas levantado temprano." Reconoció.

"Si, no dormí mucho la última noche." Entonces se dio cuenta de cuan mal eso sonaba.

"¿Fue por Astrid?"

"Uh…"

"Hipo, los escuché a los dos la última noche." Él saco un bloque de madera, comenzando a tallarlo. "Desperté cuando la escuché gritar, y escuché a escondida su conversación."

"Papá, lo juro, lo que sea que eso sonaba, déjame explicar-…"

"Me preguntaste sobre leyes de violación ayer." Él detuvo sus movimientos, pero no miró a su hijo. "¿Astrid fue violada?"

Cubrió su cara, incapaz de decirlo.

La voz de su padre era calmada y consoladora. "Hipo, ¿ella fue violada?"

"Si." Suspiró. "Yo no lo hice, si eso es lo que te preocupa."

Estoico tuvo la decencia de ladrar una débil risa. "Oh, lo sé. Ella te hubiera matado antes de dejar que eso pase."

Él se encogió de hombros. Era bastante cierto.

"¿Quién lo hizo?"

"Um…Fragonard, de los Costas Temblorosas."

Estoico suspiró. "Honestamente no me sorprende."

"Papá, le prometí a Astrid que no iba a decirle a nadie, por favor, _por favor_ ayúdame con esto. La amo hasta el fin del mundo y de vuelta, no la castigues por algo que ella no hizo."

Estoico era primero y principal un padre cuando se trababa de Hipo. Podía ver el dolor y tristeza en sus ojos, y él quiso decir cada palabra.

Discutieron sobre el tópico por alrededor de una hora. El jefe nunca alzó su voz, como nunca tuvo una razón para estar enojado con su hijo. Después de todo, Hipo estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto, y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

Sin embargo, Estoico _estaba_ enojado. Enojado porque una de su pueblo, una joven chica a la que a él le importaba, fue dañada por un huésped. No era algo para ir a una guerra, pero causaría tensión.

Finalmente, los dos llegaron a un acuerdo y Estoico dijo que trabajarían en algo para salir. Aunque sobre eso, él no tenía ni idea.

Así, Astrid se sentó en su presencia, sin saber que su destino estaba en sus manos.

La puerta se abrió como Hipo entró. Una flor estaba puesta detrás de su oído. "Oh, Astrid, estás despierta."

Ella le asintió.

Él descargó los troncos en el lugar del fuego y luego le sostuvo la flor hacia ella, entre dos dedos. Él aclaró su garganta. "Astrid, hoy un lirio te he traído, pues las rosas eran frágiles, y los pétalos se han ido."

"¿Hiciste eso por ti mismo?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Si, disfruto rimar."

"Eso fue inteligente." Ella sonrió. "Eres todo un poeta."

Rosas y lirios realmente parecían ser algo similar. Uno crecía desde el suelo, el otro, en el agua. Él debe haber tenido dolor de tiempo recuperando eso para ella. Ella tomó la blanca y amarilla flor y la colocó en su trenza.

Estoico se paró, terminando con su tallado. "Supongo que debería hacer el desayuno. ¿Huevos y carne de cordero está bien para ustedes dos?"

"Si, suena bien." Hipo se lamió los labios.

"Yo…no estoy hambrienta." Astrid dijo tímidamente.

"Pan para la dama entonces." Estoico dijo pasivamente.

Durante la comida, la conversación fue pobre, y mayormente de un solo lado desde Hipo. El chico era un charlatán y tenía la tendencia de divagar cuando estaba nervioso. Estoico se mantuvo vigilando a Astrid, e Hipo sintió que eso estaba haciéndola incómoda.

"¿Querías decir algo, papá?" Él trató de esfumar la tensión.

"Oh," Él aclaró su garganta. "¿Dormiste bien la última noche, Astrid?"

"Oh, sí, mucho mejor de lo que lo haya hecho."

"Eso es bueno." Él apartó sus huevos. "Sólo por curiosidad… ¿Por qué aquí? Quiero decir, obviamente debes haber preferido pasar la noche en lo de los Thorston, ¿no?"

"En realidad, Hipo ofreció. Fue su idea que pasara la noche lejos de casa."

"Así es Hipo, siempre mirando por sus amigos."

Hipo sonrió orgullosamente y se sonrojó por el cumplido. "¡Hey!" De repente tuvo una idea. "¡Tomemos un vuelo de mañana juntos! Usualmente voy con chimuelo, ¡pero mientras más mejor!" Y más si él puede mantener a Astrid lejos de Fragonard.

"¡Grandioso!" Dijo ella, comenzando a mostrar su antiguo yo otra vez.

Así que, después de la comida, los jóvenes y Chimuelo comenzaron el familiar camino a la casa Hofferson. "Astrid, tengo una idea que tal vez pueda ayudarte."

Ella alzó una ceja para que él se explique.

"Inconscientemente, te haces a ti misma más pequeña, bajando tus hombros, cruzando tus brazos, manteniendo tu cabeza abajo, pero si caminas en grande, y actúas como si Berk te pertenece, realmente empezarás a sentirte mejor."

"¿Realmente piensas que funcionará?"

"Eso es lo que yo solía hacer, antes de, bueno, tú sabes. Traté de hacerme a mí mismo pequeño, en un esfuerzo por ser invisible. Pero en realidad, sólo me abría a mí mismo a más ridículo."

Ella lo miró tristemente. "Lo siento…"

"No, ni siquiera empieces" Le levantó un dedo. "No lo dije para hacerte sentir peor." Luego sonrió. "Ahora párate derecha, pecho afuera, cabeza en alto."

Ella hizo cómo él instruyó, y realmente empezó a sentirse más poderosa.

Desafortunadamente, alguien estaba viéndolos desde las sombras.

"¡Hey!" Él disparó.

Automáticamente, Astrid se lanzó detrás de Hipo.

Fragonard se paró ante ellos, su mirada llena de odio y un ojo bien negro y de color oscuro.

"Es hora de pagar por lo de ayer, gusano."

"Oh, ¿papi te cambió luego de que te ensuciaste tú mismo?" Hipo respondió.

"Que gracioso, ¿Te gustaría otra nariz sangrante?"

"¿Te gustaría otro ojo negro?"

Astrid se paró detrás de Hipo, agarrando su túnica de nuevo, temiendo una pelea.

Fragonard se dio cuenta de eso. "Pensarías que por toda la intimidación que ella pasó y cuan febril era, ella no sería tan cobarde."

"¡¿Cobarde?!" Astrid de repente estalló, dejando ir a Hipo, y dando un paso adelante. "Escucha, tú-…" Sin embargo, ella fue incapaz de terminar como Fragonard arremetió y agarró su muñeca. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y sus dientes se apretaron mientras ella trató de tirar lejos.

Su agarre era implacable y pánico rosó a Astrid como flashbacks pulsaban en su mente, su brazo palpitando y prácticamente ardiendo.

"Quita tus manos, Frag." La voz de Hipo era profunda y siniestra como su cara se llenaba de desprecio.

"Suplica primero." Él sonrió.

El chico gruñó y preparó su puño, listo para luchar, pero fueron interrumpidos mientras Chimuelo entró en escena y rugió en la cara de Fragonard.

El mayor se alejó del grupo y rápidamente tropezó. Chimuelo gruñó, lentamente viniendo sobre él. Él clamó sobre el piso, manteniendo sus ojos sobre los del dragón. Él dio un vistazo a la pareja, entonces corrió tan rápido como sus pies lo llevaron.

No fue sino hasta que Fragonard se fue que Hipo se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo posesivamente a Astrid, en un vicioso apretón. Él rápidamente dejó ir su mano. "Lo siento, yo no quería- ¿estás bien?"

Astrid se paró afligida y suavemente confusa. El toque de Fragonard había sido como fuego del infierno, incluso a través de la tela de su envoltura de brazo, pero el de Hipo, eso era algo diferente. Él había tocado la piel, y era calmante, era tranquilo y tierno, incluso aunque no fue un agarre gentil. Ella lo atribuyó al asalto de adrenalina.

"Cambié de parecer." Ella dijo calmadamente.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"¿Puedo montar contigo sobre Chimuelo?"

Sus cejas se fruncieron. "¿Estás segura?"

Ella sólo asintió. Él se encogió de hombros e hizo gestos a su Furia Nocturna. "Espera, yo aún quiero ir a casa, quiero buscar algo."

Él suspiro. "Lo que digas."

En la casa Hofferson, Astrid fue la primera en la puerta. "Sólo soy yo," Ella empezó. "E Hipo. Sólo voy a agarrar algo muy rápido, luego vamos a ir a volar."

"Oh, eso es bueno querida." La señora Hofferson se secó sus manos en su delantal. "¿Dormiste bien la última noche?"

"Mucho, gracias por dejarme ir." Ella iba a subir las escaleras, pero su padre la interceptó con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"No me diste la oportunidad de darte un beso." Él fastidió.

"Papá…" Ella gimió y trató de apartarse. Mientras su brazo apretaba, su lucha llegó a ser más firma. Ella sintió cómo si fuera sofocada.

"Ok, ok. Lo entiendo, no quieres que te bese en frente de tu _novio._ "

Ella se sonrojó, pero no lo corrigió.

Su padre la dejó ir y ella clamó hacia arriba sobre sus pasos.

Hipo la observó con anhelo garabateado sobre todo su rostro.

El señor Hofferson sonrió. "Cualquier día de estos, ¿hmm?"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que él dice. ¡Como si no pensara sobre eso todo el tiempo!"

"Yo… realmente no estoy seguro de lo que quieren decir…"

"¡La propuesta! ¡¿Qué más?!"

 _Oh maldición._ Los ojos de Hipo se agrandaron. "¿Y cuan pronto están ustedes… anticipando por esto?"

El señor Hofferson estuvo tranquilo por un momento. "Quieres decir, ¿no lo estabas considerando?"

"Quiero decir, lo estaba, pero no _ahora._ " Él se volvió tan pero _tan_ rojo. "Nuestra relación es tan… de un solo lado." Empezó tímidamente.

"¡Que disparates! ¡Ella te adora!"

"¡Señor Hofferson!"

"Por favor, ¡llámame papá!"

"Oh dioses… miren, yo amo a Astrid, pero…" Fue incapaz de terminar su sentencia como Astrid bajó las escaleras. Ella se puso su falda acorazada y sus hombreras, junto con una gruesa, chaqueta follada de piel con una capucha. Ella estaba fijándolo cuando bajó.

"¿Estás acosando a Hipo papá?" Ella sonrió sabiendo.

El hombre palmeó su cabeza afectivamente. "No, sólo jugando."

Arriba en el aire, Astrid se adhirió a Hipo, yendo tan lejos como para envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus dedos cavaban en sus pectorales, mientras su cara se enterraba en sus hombros. Chimuelo hizo espirales, inmersiones suicidas, ascensos verticales, y se deslizó por el agua. Hipo sonrió todo el tiempo disfrutando la emoción, y pensó que ella también lo estaba haciendo. Pero entonces, volteó para mirarla, sólo para verla atornillada en miedo, justo como la primera vez que volaron juntos.

Aterrado, Hipo niveló para serenar el vuelo. Como se deslizaron a través de las nubes rosadas, y saborearon la cálida luz de sol, Hipo esperó que ella se recuperaría. Pero entonces, se fijó y vio que aún se agarraba con miedo.

"¿Estás bien Astrid?"

La verdad, ella amaba volar. No había nada malo con estar en el aire. Pero ahora que ella estaba a salvo, lejos de Fragonard, y sola con él, buscó su calor por consuelo.

"Estoy bien," ella regresó con una tierna sonrisa.

Él disimuló, sabiendo que no sería buena idea presionarla. "Ok. Déjame saber cuándo hayas tenido suficiente."

Cuando finalmente aterrizaron, era mediodía, porque el hambriento estómago de Astrid finalmente estaba rogando por comida. Al desmontar, Patán estaba sobre ellos como un halcón.

"Hombre, ¡ustedes están en tantos problemas! ¡Fragonard va por todos lados diciéndoles a todos que hiciste que Chimuelo lo atacara! ¡Sin ninguna razón!"

Astrid jadeó. "¡No!"

En contraste, Hipo respondió calmadamente, "Sabes que nunca usaría a Chimuelo a menos que fuera por una buena razón."

"Eso fue lo que todos decimos, ¡pero los jefes están discutiendo sobre el incidente justo ahora!"

"¡No pueden! ¡No estamos ahí!" Astrid dijo en desesperación.

"Bueno, ¡ustedes se habían ido!"

"¡Vamos!" Exclamó Hipo, agarrando la mano de Astrid.

En momentos, ellos estaban al alcance del Gran Salón e Hipo tiró las puertas abiertas.

"¡Esperen!"

Todas las cabezas sentadas en la mesa de dieron la vuelta y miraron.

Estoico se vio aliviado. "Me alegro de que se nos unan, hijo."

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron al lado del otro mientras los Hoffersons, Bocón, Spitlout, Hamish, y Fragonard miraban.

"¿Dónde está el dragón?" Preguntó el jefe de los Costas Temblorosas.

"Lo dejé afuera."

Estoico se enderezó. "¿Les gustaría explicarnos sobre esta acusación de un ataque de dragón?"

Hipo se paró. "Si, primero que todo, Chimuelo _si_ atacó a Fragonard."

"¡Él lo admite!" Frag disparó.

Estoico levantó su mano. "¿Pero…?"

"Él estaba defendiéndonos. Además, este tan llamado _ataque_ fue sólo alejarlo de nosotros. Ni siquiera lo lastimó, sólo gruño."

"¿Entonces de donde obtuvo el ojo negro?"

Los labios de Hipo se apretaron y respondió. "Yo se lo hice."

Spitelout tiró una sonrisa. "¿ _Tú_ se lo hiciste?"

"Si, y tuve una buena razón, también. Él estaba haciendo comentarios lascivos hacia Astrid."

"¿Cómo qué?" Hamish preguntó.

"Él la llamó con algunos nombres vulgares y sostuvo que quería tener más diversión con ella." Hipo dijo, con su nariz encendida.

"¿ _Más_ diversión?" El señor Hofferson se alzó, inclinándose hacia delante de su asiento. "¿Qué se supone que significa?" Miraba a su hija.

Bocón trató de ser de ayuda. "Creo que quiere decir que ella fue previamente acosada."

"¿Sobre qué tipo de acoso estamos hablando? ¿Molestias?" Hamish preguntó.

Astrid e Hipo estaban en silencio.

Estoico miró pacientemente sobre Fragonard. "¿Te importaría arrojar algo de luz sobre la situación?"

Fragonard tenía una diferente mentalidad en este juicio. Estaba en completa negación de que él hizo algo malo, y si él era cargado como culpable, nada podría hacerse al respecto. Él era el hijo de un jefe visitante, no había razón para enfrentar consecuencias. El chico rodó sus hombros y en tres obscenas y ofensivas palabras, dejó muy en claro cuál era el verdadero problema. La primera pelea fue inmediatamente olvidada.

El señor Hofferson saltó sobre sus pies. "¡Esto es indignante! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto Estoico?!"

"Hey, ¡no fue mi culpa!" El chico disparó.

"¡¿Qué no es tu culpa?!" Hamish disparó de vuelta a su hijo. "¡¿Sabes en cuantos problemas estás?!"

"¡Ella empezó!" Él apuntó a Astrid.

La rubia se hundió en su asiento mientras su padre la miró fija por toda la habitación.

Spitelout fue el que preguntó. "¿Qué vamos a hacer sobre esto? ¿Vamos a desterrarla?"

Astrid anticipó esa respuesta y agachó su cabeza.

"Podríamos casarlos," Sugirió Hamish.

Astrid cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Eso la acabaría completamente.

"Nos preocuparemos por eso más tarde," Empezó Estoico. "Astrid, ¿por qué no nos dices lo que pasó?" Él preguntó, calmadamente.

Ella sentó y miró hacia Hipo por confirmación.

Él agarró su mano bajo la mesa.

Su voz malestar estaba en su voz. "Escuché a alguien en el arsenal, así que fui y lo revisé. Primero pensé que era Hipo, dejando algunas armas, pero resultó ser Fragonard y los otros chicos más jóvenes." Ella tragó fuerte. "Estaban robándonos, y les dije que se fueran, y entonces ellos saltaron sobre mí y…" Ella miró abajo. "Él me violó."

"¡¿Por qué no peleaste?!" El señor Hofferson golpeó su puño contra la mesa.

"¡Traté! Pero estaba exhausta y ellos eran más fuertes que yo…"

"¡Son excusas!" Su padre disparó.

"¡Robo! ¡Ultraje! ¡Buscando peleas con el hijo del jefe! ¿¡Qué falta por hacerse?!" Bocón disparó. Realmente, él estaba ordeñando esto, tratando de sacar a Fragonard de la isla.

"Escuchemos el lado de la historia de mi hijo." Hamish trató.

"Yo no creo que haya alguna razón para eso." Empezó Hipo, finalmente.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Él mismo lo dijo. Él… la violó." Sustituyó la palabra que Fragonard había dicho. "No hay absolutamente **ninguna excusa**."

Hamish miró a Estoico, desesperado.

El jefe suspiró. "Bien, Fragonard, ¿qué crees que pasó?" Por cualquier cosa, todos verían la estupidez segura del chico.

"Ok, primero que todo, no estábamos robando nada, estábamos tomando prestado."

Bocón rodó sus ojos y murmuró. "Sí, claro."

"Y segundo, ella vino y prácticamente nos dijo para tener sexo."

"¿Qué hizo ella, _exactamente_?" Estoico preguntó.

"Ok, pues ella no dijo realmente algo _sobre_ eso, pero era el lenguaje de su cuerpo."

"No, Fragonard, pregunté qué fue lo que ella _dijo._ " El jefe era firme.

El joven suspiró, "Bien. Ella nos dijo que mantengamos 'nuestras sucias uñas fuera de ella' y entonces yo insinué mis intenciones, y ella dijo, 'No te atrevas'."

"¿Y eso no era suficiente para que retrocedas?"

"Pues, ¡ella vino ahí balanceando sus caderas y viéndose toda ardiente y despampanante! ¡No es mi culpa!"

Bocón sacudió su cabeza. "Así es como ella siempre luce."

Astrid cubrió su mano sobre su boca, repentinamente sintiéndose enferma. Ella había causado su propia caída, ¿sólo por su apariencia? Eso no era algo que ella podía arreglar. Eso no era justo.

Hipo habló, "Estoy de acuerdo con Fragonard en que Astrid es muy seductora." Ella se giró hacia él, en horror, pero él le sonrió débilmente, con facilidad. "Pero eso es lo que la hace Astrid. Una joven fuerte y hermosa mujer, que usa su vista para intimidar a otros. En nuestra cultura, no hay absolutamente nada malo con eso." Entonces, él confesó enfrente de todas estas personas. "Me encuentro a mí mismo en una pérdida de palabras cuando estoy con ella. Mis rodillas son débiles y sudo profundamente. He pasado muchas noches pensando en ella, también. Así que, si, él tiene razón, ella es muy atractiva." Entonces miró con una totalmente diferente apariencia, una de ira y disgusto. "¿La diferencia entre nosotros? Yo no he siquiera _respirado_ sobre Astrid sin su permiso." Él empezó a señalar al culpable. "Eres enteramente culpable de esta situación, ¡careces de autocontrol!"

"¡¿Quieres autocontrol?! ¡Te mostraré autocontrol!" Fragonard iba a saltar sobre la mesa, pero Hamish lo jaló de vuelta instantáneamente.

Estoico se apoyó sobre la mesa cuando vio que las cosas estaban saliiéndose de las manos. "Puedo ver que la ira está sacando lo mejor de nosotros. Creo que sería lo mejor si tomamos un descanso."

Astrid amó esa idea y prácticamente corrió del gran salón. Sin embargo, mantuvo sus emociones a raya mientras Hipo dudosamente la siguió detrás.

Una vez afuera, Astrid giró instantáneamente y cacheteó a Hipo en sus mejillas. Él no se dignificó en una respuesta.

"¡Prometiste que ellos no lo averiguarían! ¡Dijiste que todo estaría bien! ¡Confié en ti, maldición! ¡Mi vida está arruinada! ¡¿Estás feliz?!"

No, él no lo estaba y ella visiblemente podía decir que él se sentía horrible. "Lo siento tanto Astrid." Él respiro.

Ella gimió al darse cuenta de que había agredido a la única persona que la apoyó a través de esta entera situación. Ella abrió su boca para rectificarlo, pero una pesada mano cayó sobre su hombro.

Temblando, ella miró a la cara de su padre, cuyo rostro era lívido de furia. Pero su voz fue aterradoramente calmada. "Astrid, me gustaría hablar contigo." Entonces miró intencionadamente a Hipo. "Solos."

El hijo del jefe asintió y de dirigió de vuelta al salón. Pero en el último segundo, se escondió detrás del poste y escuchó su conversación, sabiendo que iba a ser malo.

Axel Hofferson miró fijamente a su hija en decepción. "¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"¡Estaba pensando en la tribu, papá!" Ella insistió. "Fui ahí porque pensé que estaban robando. No sabía que ellos harían-… Nunca hubiera pensado…"

"Pero eso pasó."

"¡¿No piensas que yo sé eso?! ¡Lo intenté!, papá, ¡De verdad lo intenté!"

"Pero no fue _suficiente…_ "

"Papá…"

"Lo siento Astrid."

"¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?"

Él conocía la ley. Él sabía lo que iba a pasar, y a pesar de que amaba mucho a su hija, él también sabía lo que tenía que hacerse.

"Astrid, ya no puedo llamarte mi hija."

"¿ _Qué…_?" Ella respiró.

"Lo siento, pero esa es la manera en la que tiene que ser." Y comenzó a darle la espalda.

Ella agarró su brazo. "Papá… por favor… te lo ruego…" Lágrimas amenazaban con caer, pero él no la miraba. "No me dejes."

"No, Astrid." Él dijo firmemente.

"¡Por favor!" Ella lloró. "¡No me hagas esto!"

"¡No, niña!" Él dijo de nuevo, alzando su brazo.

"¡PAPÁ!" Ella lamentó una última vez.

" **¡No!** " Y él barrió su brazo fuera y la empujó hacia atrás. Ella calló débilmente en sus pasos mientras él se iba con prisa, sin mirar atrás.

"Papá…" Ella lamentó. No era justo. Nada de eso era justo. Ella se sentó en las escaleras, sintiéndose como una niña perdida. Cualquier cosa podría pasarle a ella ahora, pues ella estaba completa y absolutamente sola.

O eso era lo que ella pensaba. Un suave clic vino de su lado antes de que Hipo se sentara. Él no dijo ni una palabra, y no la miró, pero su presencia era suficiente. Ella se fijó sobre él y se dio cuenta de que su cachetada había dejado una marca, y parecía que aún picaba.

Tragando duro, ella dijo, "No quiero volver ahí."

"Entonces no lo hagas." Él dijo calmadamente. "Toma a Tormenta y vayan a la ensenada. Espérame ahí."

"¿Tú-…"

"Te representaré aquí. No puedo imaginar que sería fácil escucharlos hablando sobre ti como algún tipo de pieza para ser ganada."

"Es más como alguna carga para deshacerse." Ella dijo sardónicamente.

"¿Podrías tratar de volver a confiar en mi de nuevo? ¿Sólo por un momento?"

Ella tristemente le devolvió una sonrisa. "Realmente no tengo ninguna otra opción."


	5. Capitulación

Ahí podría haber habido un huracán y ella no lo notaría. Astrid era tan completamente miserable, que ella se había cerrado a sí misma del mundo exterior y reusado a salir de su burbuja inducida de dolor.

Así es como Hipo la encontró.

Ella se sentó en una roca en la ensenada, exactamente la misma en la que ella estaba afilando su hacha todos esos años atrás. Ahora, ella tenía sus tobillos cruzados, sus brazos en sus rodillas, y su cabeza enterrada en sus brazos, en un esfuerzo para calmar el dolor.

La reunión había sido una larga, exhaustiva, e Hipo estaba seguro de que se habría dado por vencido a medio camino. Pero esto era sobre Astrid, y todos ellos argumentaron. Pero como Estoico declaro anteriormente, todo perteneciente a la violación era un lió, y nadie involucrado salía bien.

Ahora, incluyéndolo a él.

Era tarde en el atardecer ahora, el sol se estaba poniendo, el aire poniéndose un poco frio. Hipo reunió algo de madera, dejando a Astrid sola por el momento. Hizo una pequeña pila antes de que Chimuelo y Tormenta se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Fácilmente, ellos mismos se ocuparon en reunir palos y similares.

Astrid escuchó el sonido del fuego iniciándose. Ella miró arriba, un poco sobresaltada, sólo para ver un buen fuego encendido, e Hipo supervisándolo.

Él se volvió para checarla, y sus ojos se encontraron.

Ella los apartó. "Así que, ¿cuál es el veredicto?"

Hipo no vio ningún punto presionar sobre el arbusto, pero aun no fueron las noticias más fáciles de entregar. Él sólo espero que ella no le dispararía al mensajero. "Tú…te vas a casar." Él sentenció.

Su reacción reservada lo sorprendió. Ella asintió silenciosamente, ya aceptando su destino. Una parte de ella sabía que esto era más que nada la salida. Casarse con Fragonard, porque él necesitaría restaurar el honor de su tribu, y corregir sus errores.

Si sólo no se sintiera como si ella estaba siendo sentenciada a _muerte._

Ella se fijó de vuelta a Hipo y frunció el ceño. "No me mires así."

Tanta tristeza estaba fugándose de su rostro, y aun, él sonrió en un esfuerzo por consolarla.

"No necesito tu piedad." Ella confirmó, mirando lejos.

Él tomó unos pocos pasos más cerca, y esperó a que ella hable.

"Tú no entenderías como me siento. Tú…Tú no sabrías lo que es ser odiada por todos los que conoces… ¡por algo que no podías evitar! Tú no sabes lo que es ser rechazada por tu familia, perderlo todo. No sabes lo que es ser forzada a un destino, y no tener nada que hacer al respecto…¡y ciertamente no sabrías lo que es tener una parte de ti completamente _arruinada_ sólo porque estabas tratando de hacer lo que era correcto!" Ella crudamente limpió su nariz con la manga de su mano. "Tú no lo entenderías…"

En este punto, Hipo ahora estaba justo próximo a la roca, mirándola con una todavía-simpática sonrisa. "¿En serio, Astrid? ¿Estás segura?"

Ella se detuvo. ¿Realmente acababa de decir eso? Ella básicamente acababa de resumir toda su historia de vida, y dijo que él no entendería su dolor. Por cualquier cosa, él era la única persona quién _podría_ simpatizar con ella.

"Hipo…Yo…de verdad lo…"

"Olvida eso. No lo dije para hacerte sentir peor." Él peinó un poco su cabello. "Lo dije… porque quería que supieras que no estás sola. Sé cuánto duele… y tuve quince años para aprender a hacerle frente. Tú solo tuviste unas pocas horas. Si yo fuera tú…estaría llorando tanto. Eres muy _fuerte,_ Astrid."

"Pero no lo soy." Ella presionó en sus golpes en su cara. Sus lágrimas habían perdido la pintura y eso había manchado por todos lados.

Delicadamente, él alcanzó y acunó su mano. "Astrid, tú y yo sabemos que eres mucho más dura de lo que yo soy. Eres más valiente, y una mejor luchadora… pero sólo por un pequeño momento…¿podríamos pretender que _soy_ yo el que te protege a _ti?"_

"¡Oh dioses sí!" Y ella se salió de la roca y buscó refugio en sus brazos.

Y ella lloró tanto. La gran Astrid Hofferson era reúsa a ser una débil, frágil chica. Ella no tenía el coraje para encarar al sinvergüenza que la contaminó, por decirles a todos sobre lo que pasó.

Y ella sólo se escondió detrás de su mejor amigo que se ha envuelto en esta situación. Ella era patética, aun así, aquí estaba Hipo, apoyándola de todas formas. Ella intentó hablar, para agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho, para disculparse por tratarlo tan mal…para decir adiós, pero simplemente no podía hablar.

"Astrid, desde que ya estás llorando…tal vez debería decirte la peor parte."

Ella mínimamente se tragó sus sollozos y asintió contra él, esperando escuchar su suerte.

Su mano vino a su nuca, tan gentilmente como nunca acariciando su cabello. "Tú…vas a casarte conmigo."

Ella fue exaltada y aliviada, pero cualquiera observando aquel momento pensaría de otra forma. Sus dedos cavaron en su caja torácica mientras hundió su cabeza en su pecho. Tormenta y Chimuelo miraban en temor, ya que ella sonaba como estaba siendo brutalmente asesinada.

Cualquier alegría que Hipo pudo haber tenido fue aplastada en ese momento, mientras sostenía a su amada cerca. "Lo siento tanto Astrid. Sé que no estoy en la cima de la lista para el matrimonio…" Él esperó que al menos ella vea el lado positivo. "¡Tú aun puedes ser independiente!"

Ella se apartó y miró hacia él con las mejillas y nariz húmeda. "¿Cómo…¿Cómo puedes-"

Él quiso apartar la mirada, sin ser capaz de ver todo el dolor que estaba en su rostro, pero se encontró con su mirada. Su voz era tan suave. "Sólo pensé…Que tal vez era mejor idea que el que te cases con Fragonard, o ser dada a Mildew…porque ahora…si no te casabas…pues, no tendrías hogar, ni futuro. No pensé que te rompería tanto el corazón… quiero decir…¿soy tan horrible?"

Sus ojos se ampliaron como ella se dio cuenta de que su mensaje fue mal interpretado. Ella ofreció una sonrisa boba. "No, Hipo." Ella inhaló duro y secó sus ojos. "Quise decir… ¿cómo puedes casarte conmigo?"

Él dirigió una sonrisa. "Pues, en realidad es muy simple. Mi papá hará la ceremonia, probablemente al mediodía…"

Ella lo detuvo con una mano paciente en su hombro. Él la verdad la hizo reír entre dientes un poco antes de que ella se ensombreció. "¿ _Por qué_ querrías casarte _conmigo_?"

Él estaba aturdido. "¿Por qué Astrid?, ¿Crees que esto cambia las cosas?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza, tratando de seguir.

"Todos ya estuvieron hablando sobre nosotros. Incluso tu papá me preguntó sobre eso. Si hubiéramos continuado como estábamos, estoy segura de que mi papá hubiera arreglado algo...pero tal vez un poco más tarde por el camino." Él se encogió de hombros. "Pero quién sabe, por la manera en la que estaban hablando, probablemente lo hubieran querido más pronto que tarde."

"¡Pero ellos ya no piensan más eso!" Ella añadió. "¡Mis padres no me quieren, Hipo! ¿Cómo podría el jefe quererme como tu esposa? ¿Cómo…¿Cómo podrías _tú_ quererme a mí? Estoy bien dañada." Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. "Mereces lo mejor. Lo más puro. No puedes tener eso de mí. No tengo ningun dote, ni dinero, ni nombre familiar. Yo…" Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo. "Hipo, él hizo tanto daño, no sé si puedo darte un heredero…" Sacudió su cabeza lentamente. "Tú no me quieres…"

"Sí. Sí, te quiero." Él confirmó.

Ella alzó sus ojos con los suyos, viéndolos temblando con sus propias lágrimas.

"Porque yo te _amo._ "

Ella lo sabía. Todos se lo habían dicho. Pero escucharlo venir de su boca fue totalmente diferente. Afirmando, reasegurando, tan amable. Abrió su boca, frenando cualquier sónido para que no la traicione. "¿De verdad?"

Él sostuvo sus manos y casi gritó. "¡¿No es obvio?!" Sus orbes vibrantes se hundían en los de ella, en una manera posesiva. "He estado penando por ti desde que puedo recordar. Antes de que conocí a Chimuelo, tú eras lo único que me mantenía cuerdo."

"¿Cómo puede ser eso? Yo era horrible contigo en ese entonces."

"No realmente. Seguro, no éramos amigos, y claro, tú pensabas que yo era un desastre. Pero nunca te burlaste de mí. Ocasionalmente, incluso te ponías de pie por mí. En momentos como ese, pensaba que Odin me sonreía. La única razón por que me empeñé, en seguir tratando de matar a un dragón, fue para impresionarte."

 _Wow._ Ella estaba mortificada. "Gracias. No necesitaste matar a uno para impresionarme…sólo entrenar uno." Ella terminó con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió por eso. "¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con el trato? ¿te casarás conmigo?"

"Si tú me aceptarás." Ella dijo, tímidamente.

Con eso, él la trajo en un gentil abrazo. "Me va a encantar aceptarte."

Ella le permitió sostenerla, en un abrazo suelto. Ella habló mientras descansó su cabeza sobre su clavícula. "Hipo, ¿qué pasó con Fragonard? ¿Fue castigado?"

"Oh por supuesto. Él está siendo…decapitado."

Astrid lo miró, con ojos amplios. Sí, estaba alegre de que él obtuviera su justo merecido, pero ella no espetó sobre algo tan brutal. "Pues, bien. No me gustaba su fea cara de todos modos."

"Um…" Hipo se volvió rojo. "Una diferente cabeza."

Ella parpadeó. "¿Entonces…castrado?"

"Uh, si, básicamente." Él aclaró su garganta. "Fue mi idea. De esa forma, él tiene que vivir el resto de su vida con esa decisión, y será de advertencia para que otros sepan lo que puede pasar."

"¿Quién tiene el honor de hacerlo?"

"Mi papá va a pedirle a tu papá si quiere hacerlo."

"A mi padre no le importa…" Ella dijo tristemente.

"Por supuesto que a él sí, Astrid. Él sólo está…muy enojado justo ahora. No será para siempre."

Ella lo consideró. "Tal vez, supongo."

"Él te ama, Astrid. Él tiene el corazón roto por esto."

"No, él está destrozado de corazón porque perdió su propiedad. ¡Él no obtendrá nada de mí!"

Él la calló. "Hey hey, está bien…"

"¡Y ahora, finalmente voy a casarme contigo como ellos siempre quisieron y es bajo las peores condiciones y ellos no pueden estar feliz por mí!"

"Estoy seguro que ellos lo harán." Él tocó ligeramente sus mejillas manga. "Hasta entonces, mi padre está teniendo arreglos para que te quedes con nosotros. En realidad…tiene sentido."

"¿Cuándo es la boda?"

"Um, el día de Frigg."

Oh dioses, eso era dos días a partir de ahora. "¿Tan pronto?"

"Tenemos que. Si tú estás…embarazada…"

"Esto va a ser suspicaz. ¿Qué es lo que todos van a pensar?"

Él alzó una ceja. "Sabes que no me importa lo que otros piensen. Y tampoco tú deberías."

"Si pero…"

"Déjalos pensar lo que quieran. No importa."

"Desearía poder ser tan segura."

"Enfrentamos a un dragón del tamaño de una montaña juntos. Estoy seguro que podemos enfrentar vikingos chismosos."

Ella realmente sonrió. "Cuando lo pones de esa forma, no suena tan malo."

Él tomo su mano mientras notó que el sol se había puesto. "No necesitamos volver, no hasta que estés lista."

"Ok." Y ella lo siguió al fuego. Ellos se sentaron en silencio, descansando contra cálido vientre de Chimuelo. Hipo se extendió y tomó el bolso que había traído con él. "No almorzamos, ¡debes estar muriendo de hambre!" Sacó pan, queso, y algo de jamón.

"No, Hipo…no tengo hambre."

Él la estudió con ojos preocupados. "¿Por favor? Apenas has comido algo de desayuno, o cenado la última noche."

"Siento que voy a vomitar."

Él la miró, luego al sándwich en su mano. "Entonces yo tampoco comeré." Y apartó la comida.

"Oh, por favor. Tú realmente estás hambriento. Por favor come."

"No. Si tú te reúsas, entonces padeceremos y moriremos de hambre juntos."

"No te hagas esto a ti mismo."

"Voy a hacerlo."

Oh, él era bueno. "Bien, comeré."

Él sonrió y le pasó la comida. Resulta que, él sabía de lo que estaba hablando, desde que ella en realidad se sentía _menos_ enferma después de que comió.

Ella chocó hombros con él. "Así que, ¿qué sigue? ¿Se lo decimos a los otros? ¿Van a anunciar nuestro compromiso?"

Él descansó una gentil mano sobre su cabeza. "Vamos a preocuparnos por eso cuando venga." Sin siquiera pensarlo, se inclinó y colocó un beso en su sien.

Astrid se estremeció y se sacudió, como si hubiera sido quemada. Él se reprendió a sí mismo. "Oh dioses, yo…eso fue estúpido. ¡Lo siento tanto!"

Ella lo detuvo. "Está bien. Sólo…pregunta la próxima vez."

"Ok." Él alzó su brazo para intentar ponerlo alrededor de ella, pero se detuvo, esperando aprobación. Ella asintió.

Él no estaba muy seguro de cómo decir lo que quería, pero trató, tartamudeando todo el camino. "Tú puedes buscar consuelo en mi todo lo que quieras. Yo-yo puedo hacer lo que sea que necesitas…o pidas."

Ella asintió, y luego meció sus piernas sobre las de él. Su mejilla descansaba contra su frenético latido de corazón, pero ella encontró eso tranquilizante.

Hipo fue traído a rojo en su cara. En sólo un poco menos de una hora, ellos habían pasado de ser mejores amigos, a comprometerse. Él incluso vino directo y le dijo que la amaba. Tenerla a ella tan cerca de él le dio varios tipos de nervios, pero él tendría que aprender a acostumbrarse.

"¿Hipo?" Ella susurró. "¿Podrías recitar algo más de poesía como lo hiciste antes?"

"¿Con las flores?"

"Si. Quiero tener mi mente en otras cosas."

"Tú no quieres oír mis poemas. Son pobres y cursis."

"Yo no lo pensé. Sólo un poco. Además, no sería un Hipoema si no fueran cursi."

Él se rio. "Oh genial." Él estuvo en silencio por un momento mientras pensaba. "¡Oh! ¿Puedo…cantar para ti?"

Ella miró hacia él. "No creo que alguna vez te he oído cantar antes."

"No. Pero puedo." Él sonrió tan suavemente como nunca. "Lo descubrí por mí mismo, sólo silbando en la herrería…nada intencional, pero ya sabes…sólo algo para mantener mi mente ocupada."

"Estoy segura de que será bueno."

Él hundió su cabeza en su oído y empezó a tararear. Luego comenzó a cantar, muy suavemente. " _Una rosa en un nido, tómala ya, o sus pétalos se habrán ido. Una gran manzana hay, tómala, hay que hacerlo ya._ "

Su voz hablando tal vez haya sido cómica, agrietada y nasal, pero su voz cantando era ronca y baja. Profundos y sonoroso, y sonando como una campana.

" _Y mi amor, oh, mi amor. El agua observar, a las flores besar. Tú y yo en la turbia. Y yo esperando que, tu corazón se abra, como rosas en la lluvia."_

Astrid sintió una paz abrumadora en su alma mientras el estremecimiento cesaba. Su voz era tan poderosa, que él demandaba toda su atención.

Hipo se apartó un poco de ella mientras su volumen se extendió como su tenor hizo eco en la ensenada.

" _Nada es eterno, siempre no es cierto. Sólo puedo amarte hasta el día en que he muerto."_

En su lugar en su pecho, ella pudo escuchar su dulce timbre retumbando en su ritmo cardíaco. Ella quería dormirse justo ahí, y olvidar al mundo. Su mano callosa delicadamente descansó en su cabeza, sus hilos dorados corriendo entre sus dedos. Él suavemente finalizó, con su mentón apoyando en su frente tan suavemente como nunca. " _Antes que la lluvia desaparezca, arcoíris aparezcan. La flor de los amantes de la turbia, hasta el amanecer se queda, sobre los pétalos…_

" _de rosas en la lluvia…"_

Ella inicialmente no respondió. Su piel se sintió con escalofríos tan suavemente como nunca mientras dejó que el calor de su pecho se filtrase en su mejilla.

"Deberías dedicarte al entrenamiento de dragones." Ella burló.

Él se rio.

"Tu voz es buena. Deberías cantar más a menudo."

"Tendré eso en mente. Tal vez lo emplee para los dragones."

"¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!" Ella se mofó, encontrando sus ojos.

"Lo sé." Él sonrió.

Contenta, ella tomó su lugar de nuevo.

Mientras se sentaron juntos, Astrid tuvo un hundimiento horrible en su corazón. Él sacrificó tanto por ella, para ayudarla, consolarla, y amarla. Aun así, él nunca preguntó cómo se sentía ella sobre él, si ella correspondía esos sentimientos. Era humillante, sabiendo que él no estaba tratando de hacer eso para sí mismo.

"¿Hipo?" Ella suavemente preguntó.

"¿Hmm?"

"Yo-…" Por alguna razón, incluso aunque hubiera sido fácil de decir, 'Yo también te amo', ella no podía hacer eso. Ella no podía mentirle. Ella no lo amaba también. Gustar, sí, pero amar era un término bastante fuerte, y ella estaba segura de que no podía sentirse de esa manera hacia él.

¿Podría?

"Yo pienso que estoy lista para volver. Estoy cansada…" Ella finalizó. Algún día, un día, ella sería capaz de decirlo. Pero hasta entonces, sólo esperó que no estaba rompiendo su corazón.

Él sonrió.

Cuando ellos aterrizaron en la casa del jefe, Astrid sería la primera en admitir que estaba estancada. Ella no podía ir adentro. Esta sería la primera vez que ella vería a Estoico después de que tuvieran un entendimiento mutuo de su condición. Solía haber respeto y adoración en sus ojos.

Ahora ella no estaba lista para verlos eclipsados con desprecio y malicia.

Aun así, él estuvo de acuerdo en dejarla casarse con Hipo, así que tal vez ella no debería haber estado tan asustada.

"¿Astrid?" La voz suave de Hipo habló en la oscuridad.

"Ya voy." Ella contestó, y desmontando a Tormenta.

Él le ofreció su mano, y ella la tomó de buena gana. Él fue quien abrió la puerta de la casa. Estoico estaba sentado justo ahí, esperando junto al fuego.

"Mira quién decidió finalmente volver a casa." Él sonrió.

"Si, bueno, necesitábamos tener algo de aire fresco." Hipo realmente deseó que el jefe sólo se quedara en silencio sobre la situación. Pero parecía que él tenía otros planes.

"Es algo tarde, hijo."

"Lo sé…"

Astrid intervino. "Yo no quería volver." Ella habló, calmadamente. "Es mi culpa que estemos tarde."

Para su más alta sorpresa y alegría, la mirada de respeto y adoración habían permanecido, pero con eso vino una de lástima y decepción. "Ya veo," Él dijo. "¿Y te estás sintiendo mejor?"

Ella miró al suelo en vergüenza.

"Muchacha, toma todo el tiempo que necesites. Estaremos aquí para ti."

Ella asintió, pero no miró hacia arriba. Estoico se aproximó y tiro de ella en un cálido abrazo. A lo primero, ella era inestable, pero luego sintió la verdad en su apoyo y lo regresó. Un abrazo paternal fue lo que ella realmente necesitaba en ese momento.

Estoico luego alzó su mano hacia su hijo, e Hipo se acercó. El padre descansó una mano en las mejillas de ambos chicos y los miró seriamente.

"Estoy orgulloso de ustedes dos. Sin importar lo que cualquiera diga. Deberían estar orgullosos de ustedes mismos. Los quiero mucho a los dos, mucho." Él asintió. "Pero voy a decirles esto ahora, y quiero que escuchen. Estos siguientes días van a ser el absoluto Helheim, pero si se mantienen juntos, podrán ir a través de eso. El matrimonio es… algo bastante como el entrenamiento de dragón." Él sonrió en su apología. "Empieza y termina con la confianza, pero necesita apoyo y entendimiento."

"Hipo, necesitas saber que Astrid no será capaz de 'sólo superarlo' sin importar cuan largo parezca. Debes estar preparado para sostenerla cuando ella lo necesite, y se suave con la ira."

El joven asintió pesadamente.

"Astrid, debes saber que esto es duro para Hipo. Él está renunciando a mucho por ti, y merece tu respeto. Trátalo amablemente, y también se suave con la ira."

"Lo sé, y lo haré." Ella susurró.

Estoico asintió. "Entonces, ustedes dos lo harán." Luego suspiró. "Realmente deseo que no tuvieran que pasar por esto…pero a veces, la vida sólo no es justa."

"Si, esa es una triste realidad." Hipo simpatizó. "Pero una a la que estoy acostumbrado."

Astrid dio una mirada suave.

Finalmente, Estoico removió su agarre de ellos. "Ha sido un largo día. Yo…estaré anunciando su compromiso en la mañana. Sólo para que lo sepan."

Con silenciosa tolerancia, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. Hipo tomó la mano de Astrid una vez más y la guio a las escaleras. Desde las escaleras, vio que el desván había sido cubierto con una cortina para privacidad. Por lo cual, ella estaba agradecida.

En lo que sería su nueva habitación, Astrid tuvo un doloroso salto. Todas su pertenencias habían sido movidas ahí. Incluso su cama. Fue puesta a un pie de la de Hipo. En el otro extremo de la habitación, un vestido azul pálido colgaba, y provocaba lágrimas de la chica.

El vestido de bodas de su madre.

Atado a eso había una nota, escrita por la mano de su madre.

 _Astrid,_

 _Siempre te amaremos._

"¿Entones por qué se siente como si no lo hacen?" Ella ahogó en voz alta.

Hipo no dijo nada, miró embarazosamente alrededor de la habitación, tomando inventario de lo que fue añadido y lo que había sido movido. Colgando de un listón en la ventana había un ramo de rosas, que hizo que su boca se abriera.

"Las mantuviste." Él empezó.

La rubia se volvió a él en interrogante, entonces siguió su mirada a las flores. "Oh, sí." Ella resignó. "Eso me recuerda." Ella se aproximó a él con suaves pasos. Se detuvo sólo a uno en la punta de los dedos, y acunó delicadamente su rostro. Entonces, ella plantó un suave beso en cada mejilla. "Gracias."

Sus ojos se deslizaron a cerrarse mientras absorbía el toque. Ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo, y él estaba dispuesto a tomarlo y aceptarlo.

Astrid se apartó y se apoyó sobre la cama. Se dejó caer sobre ella, patéticamente. Luego naturalmente las lágrimas vinieron. Sólo tres días antes, la vida era simple y normal. Ella tenía a sus amigos y familia, ella tenía entrenamiento y dragones, como siempre. Pero ahora, todo lo que ella conocía estaba cambiando. Su familia no la quería, ella era una extraña para sus amigos…y estaba por casarse, viviendo con un chico. Todo eso fue demasiado de una sola vez. Abrumada, ella lloró en su almohada.

Hipo se paró vergonzosamente cerca mientras ella se venía abajo. Había llorado tanto en ese día ya, que él se sorprendió que sus lagrimales aún funcionaban. Él miró a Chimuelo por guía.

En su propia forma silenciosa, el dragón expresó lo que necesitaba ser escuchado. "Consuélala, tonto."

¿Pero que se supone que iba a hacer? Las palabras, "Todo estará bien, tú estarás bien," eran duras y amargas ahora. Astrid sabía que todo eso no funcionaria, insultaría a su inteligencia decirlo. Él supuso, que este llanto fue sólo su alma lamentando la pérdida de un futuro perfecto, y el shock de que todo su mundo comenzaba a apartarse.

Rápidamente, él dejó la habitación.

Astrid escuchó el clic de su prótesis en el suelo, y se permitió a sí misma llorar la cantidad más pequeña a la más alta, ahora que ella estaba sola. No fueron ni unos pocos minutos que él el regresó. La joven mujer no le prestó atención, y él gentilmente removió sus botas y cinturón y luego la cubrió con una manta. Él desató su trenza y liberó su cabello. Finalmente, ella escuchó los tablones de la cama crujir mientras él se sentó junto a ella. Escuchó agua escurriendo antes de que un frio, húmedo paño tocó sobre su mejilla y ojos hinchados.

Eso fue paliativo, y ella le permitió continuar su suave agencia, hasta que al menos, sus lágrimas dejaran de venir. Exhausta, ella no se molestó en abrir sus ojos. Hipo asumió que ella estaba dormida, y entonces plantó un beso en su frente. "Dulces sueños, milady." Él susurró.

La rubia escuchó, y lo encontró cayendo en su propia cama y soplando la vela.

Tal vez, por primera vez en muchas noches, ella _tendría_ dulces sueños.

* * *

 **Gracias a los que comentaron y siguen la historia, de nuevo recuerdo que no me pertenece la historia pero gracias por su apoyo chicos, les comento que esta historia tiene 11 capitulos y ya escribí 7, antes de publicarlos se los paso a la escritora original para su aprobación, mientras seguiré escribiendo los capítulos faltantes, pero les pido algo de paciencia, hace poco me hice una cirugía en mi ojo izquierdo que andaba necesitantdo, por lo que mi vista esta algo sencible a la luz y me cuesta escribir, pero tranquilos, voy a completar esta historia en poco tiempo, saludos.**


	6. Consecuencias

En la mañana, Astrid despertó con un bostezo. Estaba descansada, y sus músculos estaban placenteramente recuperados de su previo estado dolorido. Era un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día, fresco y listo para el cambio. Con su estado recargado, ella estaba lista para lo que estaba por venir.

O ella esperaba.

Chimuelo aún estaba acurrucado en su lugar e Hipo, igualmente, estaba cubierto en sus cobijas. La rubia se reclino un momento y lo observó dormir. Su cabello estaba desordenado, sin duda de una noche de girarse y sacudirse. Ya había ojeras bajo sus ojos. Ella suspiró.

Él no había dormido bien.

Eso fue cuando Chimuelo comenzó a sentarse. Él parpadeó abriendo sus largos ojos de felino y extendió sus garras, flexionando su sueño.

"Chimuelo," Ella susurró.

Él se acercó y la olfateó.

"Dejemos que Hipo tenga algo de sueño."

Le dio un asentimiento dragón y bajó por las escaleras. Era temprano en la mañana, a él no le importó quién lo alimente, siempre y cuando él pudiera comer.

Astrid estaba muy bien consiente de que Chimuelo era mimado y perezoso. Él no iría a cazar su desayuno, sino esperar a que Hipo se lo trajera. Era un hábito molesto, ella admitiría. Su Nader, por otra mano, disfrutaba sus vuelos de mañana sobre el océano. Ella se alegraría y se contemplaría a sí misma encantada, y luego bucearía y atraparía su desayuno. Esta vez, Astrid tomaría una red de pesca y traería algo para Chimuelo.

"Buenos días chica, te levantaste temprano." Estoico notó mientras ella venía bajando las escaleras.

"Si. ¡Dormí como una roca! Aunque Hipo aún está durmiendo…es mejor dejarlo."

"Oh, ¿se quedaron hasta tarde hablando?"

"No, sólo puedo decir que él no durmió muy bien."

Aplacado, el hombre gigante se encogió de hombros y fue a hacer su trabajo de madera. "¿A dónde vas?"

Astrid terminó de atar sus botas. "A conseguir desayuno para los dragones."

"¿Sola?"

"Tengo a Tormenta." Ella sonrió. "Uh, ¿me metería en problemas por empalar a Fragonard si él me arrincona?"

Él se rascó su mentón. "Dudo que veas mucho de ese chico hoy. Aún se recupera de su 'cirugía'."

Ella sonrió. "Bueno, ¡entonces nada de que preocuparse! ¡Lo veré más tarde!" Y ella zigzagueó fuera de la puerta.

El jefe sonrió melancólicamente. Casi no se podría decir que ella estaba herida.

Sobre una hora más tarde, ella arribó a la casa, con pescado en su mano. Chimuelo se encerró alrededor de ella como un emocionado gatito.

"¡Estoy de vuelta!" Ella llamó. La falta de respuesta le indicó que el jefe ya había salido para sus deberes. "¿Él aún está durmiendo?" Ella preguntó a Chimuelo.

El dragón la ignoró y se abalanzó sobre su desayuno.

Ella subió las escaleras, para encontrar su habitación vacía, con ambas camas hechas.

Ella frunció sus labios. "Huh."

Astrid supuso que lo encontraría en el Gran Salón. Y así que, ahí ella fue. La rubia pasó a través de las largas puertas, y ojos se volvieron para ver a la persona que entró.

Aunque, cuando vieron quien era, sólo se voltearon rápidamente. Astrid sintió consternación y miedo en su intestino mientras un sentimiento tenso cayó por la habitación. Ella duramente lo permitió.

Una mano se levantó y atrapó su atención, y ella encontró a Hipo sonriéndole. Aliviada, ella fue para unirse a él y sus amigos.

"¿Y cómo estás sintiéndote esta mañana milady?" Él preguntó, gentilmente.

"Mucho mejor que ayer, gracias." Ella sonrió.

"Tu moretón parece haber desaparecido." Patapez añadió.

Ella tocó su ojo suavemente. "Hipo me dio algo de bálsamo para curarlo."

"Así que, ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?" Preguntó Brutacio.

"Si, nos dimos cuenta de que los acantilados tienen algunas cuevas realmente geniales." Brutilda añadió.

"¿Podemos ir a explorarlas?" Brutacio terminó.

"¿Cómo es que eso tiene algo que ver con el entrenamiento de dragón?" Hipo fastidió.

Fue entonces que Astrid se dio cuenta que había una persona que no estaba participando de la conversación. Alguien era muy bocal sobre este tipo de cosas. De hecho, él no había dicho nada desde que ella se sentó. Eso fue muy no-Patán. Ella lo observó para ver que estaba comiendo casualmente, pero levantó sus ojos a los de ella. Con una cara de desprecio, él miró puntualmente en la otra dirección.

Una angustia la golpeó en el corazón. Seguro, Patán era un total dolor en el trasero, pero él era su amigo. Mientras ella podría sobrevivir sin su coqueteo, nunca imaginó que esto sería lo que lo detuviera.

Ella prefirió que él le coqueteara.

"¿Astrid?" Hipo la llamó.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?"

"Vamos a hacer entrenamiento dragón en la noche, ¿suena bien?"

Ella estaba agradecida. Ya sea que ellos supieran, o no importaran, de cualquier forma, se sintió como que su vida era aún un poco normal. "Si." Ella sonrió.

"¡Amigos míos!" Estoico llamó sobre todo el salón.

 _Y ahí va mi normalidad,_ ella lamentó.

"¡Tengo un anuncio, para una ocasión trascendental! ¡Una que hemos estado esperando por mucho, mucho tiempo!" Él agitó a los jóvenes.

"Esto es todo." Hipo suspiró.

Temblorosa, ella siguió a su pronto-esposo para pararse en frente del jefe. El gran hombre puso una mano en los hombros de ambos.

"¡Es con gran orgullo que anuncio el compromiso de Astrid Hofferson a mi hijo Hipo!"

Ella se tensó y se preparó para la reacción.

Silencio. Puro, silencio absoluto. Ella pudo oír a _Hipo_ tragar. Entonces, muy despacio, los murmullos vinieron.

"Sé que debe ser un poco raro a la luz de ciertos eventos, pero la ceremonia tomará lugar este día de Friggs. Cualquiera que se oponga puede venir y hablar _conmigo_ sobre eso."

Hipo puso una mano temblorosa en la espalda de Astrid.

"Vayan a sentare, rápido." Estoico urgió en un susurro.

Hipo escuchó sus palabras y llevó a Astrid de vuelta a la mesa. Sentándose, ellos vieron la mirada de sus amigos. Mayormente de shock, y un poco indignado.

"Um, ¿Disculpen?" Brutilda pidió. "Pero ¡¿estaban planeando decirnos a _nosotros_ esto?!"

"¿Cuándo pasó incluso esto?" Patapez preguntó.

"Uh…¿ayer?" Hipo chilló.

"Entonces, ¿qué?, ¿ustedes han sido una pareja todo este tiempo?" Brutacio preguntó.

"¡No necesitaban esconderlo de nosotros, era tan obvio!" Brutilda lamentó. "¡Me siento traicionada!"

"N-no," Hipo trató de enmendar. "Yo-Nosotros no somos una pareja. No, _no éramos_ debería decir. Hubo…esta…cosa… y pues, todo eso pasó tan rápido." Él contestó.

"Oh." Asintió Brutacio. "Pues eso va a ser un matrimonio de un solo lado, ya que Astrid no te ama también, ¿huh Hipo?"

Oh.

 _Ouch._

Hipo abrió su boca para hacer un retorno inteligente, pero sus labios temblaron en su lugar. Sus hombros se hundieron.

"¡No digas eso idiota!" Brutilda golpeó a su hermano.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Es la verdad!"

Astrid se sintió horrible, pero eso _era_ verdad, e Hipo lo sabía. En un esfuerzo por levantar sus espíritus, ella agarró su cabeza y plantó un duro beso en su cabeza. "Pero realmente me gustas." Ella susurró.

Él le sonrió de vuelta, pero no dijo nada. En eso momento, no importaba. Había otras cosas por las que tenían que preocuparse. De hecho, ella pudo escuchar la ola de conflicto viniendo sobre ellos.

La conversación alrededor de la habitación había cambiado hacia ellos, obviamente. Un compromiso tendía a hacer eso.

La pobre Astrid deseó que fuera sorda.

" _¿Cómo pudo hacer eso a su hijo?""¡Hipo tenía un futuro tan brillante!" "Los Hooligans va a ir cuesta abajo" "¿No crees que él es el que lo hizo?" "Veo la forma en que la mira, que asco." "¡Estoico perdió la cabeza!" "Si él va a ponerla en alguna posición de poder, estoy en el siguiente bote fuera de aquí." "Yo también." "¡No podemos dejar que esto siga!"_

Astrid trajo sus manos sobre sus oídos.

Una nueva presencia se aproximó a la mesa, y la atención se volvió a ellos. "¿Qué clase de junta es esta?" Él rio.

Astrid hizo muy en claro que ella no quería hablarle a él. Agradecidamente, Patán era tan evasivo como siempre.

"¿Qué quieres, Frag?"

"¿Aún con ese horrible nombre, huh, espina de pez?"

"¿Preferirías que él te llame 'Nard?" Patapez preguntó, respaldando a su amigo.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, trasero gordo, así que tú y tus senos mejor métanse en sus propios asuntos."

Patapez sólo miró medio ofendido. "Siempre con los senos…"

"Voy a preguntarte de nuevo," Hipo dijo oscuramente. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Sólo para felicitarte, por tu…éxito." Él dijo, pero su tono invocaba malicia. "Además, tengo un presente de compromiso para la dama."

Hipo meramente alzó una ceja mientras Fragonard colocó una pequeña caja en frente de ella. Parecía inofensiva. Tal vez un regalo de Hamish en un intento por disculparse. Pero levantando la tapa, ella sólo pudo tomar una mirada de un gris carnoso antes de que ella lo cerró y lo alejó de ella.

"¡Eres un monstruo!" Ella aulló.

"¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!" Hipo disparó, saltando de sus pies.

"¡Pensé que lo querrían!" Fragonard trató de defenderse a sí misma.

"¡¿Por qué en el nombre de midgard querríamos esa-esa- cosa vil?!"

"¡Como prueba!"

Brutacio alcanzó la caja. "Si es suficiente para hacer a Astrid gritar, lo quiero."

"No- es un…una parte de cuerpo…" Hipo trató de advertir.

"Genial, puedo ponerla en la repisa junto a la clavícula de mi tío." Él, también, abrió la caja y luego inmediatamente la cerró."Nop. No lo quiero."

Hipo tomó la caja de vuelta y la aseguró con una cadena.

"¿Hipo?" Astrid preguntó curiosa.

"Voy a tomar esta _cosa_ al otro lado de la isla. Luego voy a quemarla y a enviar las cenizas al mar." Luego miró a directamente a Fragonard. "Quiero destruirlo completamente."

El joven mayor encendió sus fosas nasales. "No sabía que eras tan atrevido."

"Acostúmbrate." Él golpeó de vuelta.

Con una fuerte bronca, Fragonard miró fijamente al chico, sus ojos ardían con malicia y odio. Hipo ferozmente se encontró con la mirada, y el regresó.

"Esto no ha terminado." Fragonard masculló, pero antes de que Hipo replicara, él salió del salón, caminado extrañamente.

Hipo rodó sus ojos. "Que horrible."

"Así que…¿qué fue todo eso?" Patapez preguntó.

"Si, ¿qué pasa con el…pene en la caja?" Preguntó Brutacio.

"Nada." Dijo Hipo. "Él sólo está siendo un pervertido."

Finalmente, después de su prolongado silencio. Patán habló. "Fragonard violó a Astrid." Entonces, él se paró y se fue.

En ese instante, Astrid quería huir de la habitación, pero la mano de Hipo en su hombro la mantuvo rígidamente.

"Woo, ¡retrocede!" Brutacio llamó.

"¿Es…es eso cierto?" Bruticia cuestionó, viendo a su amiga confusión.

La rubia no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, sin poder encontrar las palabras para responder. Ella levantó su cabeza de lado sólo un poco para que Hipo conteste por ella.

"…si. Es verdad."

"Oh." Patapez respondió.

Lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus párpados como ella escuchó las sillas moverse. Ella vio a todos pararse, con sus platos y copas en sus manos. Sus dientes temblaron y ella encontró silencio.

"No…no se vayan…" Ella susurró. Se levantó y agarró el brazo de Brutilda. "Por favor Brutilda…"

La gemela rubia puso mala cara, mirando culpable. "Lo siento, Astrid…" Ella se alejó.

Sus últimos soportes la han abandonado. Ahora, sólo lo era el hombre a su lado.

"Vamos, Astrid." Hipo susurró.

"¿Dónde?" Ella gimió. "¿Dónde podríamos ir?"

"Lejos."

Un lado del acantilado. Por encima de la villa, fuera del alcance del hombre excepto por dragón. El cielo era gris, el aire frio, como los corazones de esos abajo. Astrid se paró desesperadamente cerca y observó a Hipo construir un fuego. Su cabello giraba alrededor de ella como un látigo, dándole un aspecto salvaje. Ambos estaban en silencio mientras Hipo puso la herramienta de pecado en las flamas. Se quemó rápido, arrojando humo negro y mal olor al aire. Entonces, todo quedó reducido a cenizas.

Hipo recogió los restos en una bolsa, junto con una roca por peso.

"¿Te gustaría tener los honores?" Él la levantó para ella.

Astrid tomó eso lisamente, cambiando el peso en sus manos. La realización de lo que estaba sosteniendo vino a ella. Esto no era lo que ella odiaba, esto no era lo que necesitaba ser destruido, y esto no era lo que la arruinó.

Pero era un comienzo.

Con un estruendoso grito, Astrid agarró la bolsa y la arrojó sobre la orilla. Chimuelo la observó ir y le disparó una ráfaga de plasma antes de que golpeara el mar.

"Bien, eso fue extrañamente satisfactorio." Hipo anunció, con sus manos en sus caderas.

Astrid agarró otra piedra del suelo y la arrojó al mar, con el mismo vehemente grito. La lluvia empezó a gotear desde arriba, empapando a la pareja. Una y otra vez, ella agarró rocas, arrojando su ira fuera y lejos tan fuerte como pudo.

"¡No te necesito! ¡Nunca lo hice! ¡Puedo cuidarme yo misma! ¡Sin valor! ¡Cobarde sin cerebro! ¡Buena salida!" Ella gritó.

Cuando no tenía más municiones, ella cayó al suelo y enterró su miserable cara en el pasto.

"Astrid…" Hipo se arrodilló a su lado, pero no la tocó.

"¡No es justo!" Ella gritó. Su cuerpo arañó en sollozos. Estuvo en silencio por muchos momentos largos, antes de que susurró con una pequeña voz temblando, "Dime dónde hice mal. Todos los que alguna vez amé me han dejado. Lo haría todo diferente, si pudiera volver en el tiempo. No hay nada que pueda decir para cambiar las cosas que he hecho." Ella sollozó pesadamente. "De todas las cosas que escondí de ti, no puedo esconder la vergüenza que siento. Y ruego por alguien…algo que vendrá a acabar con el dolor." Ella giró su cabeza de lado, y lo miró con un ojo. "No hay salida de este lugar oscuro. No tengo esperanza, ni futuro. Yo sé que no puedo ser libre…pero no puedo ver ninguna otra forma. No puedo…" Ella cerró duro sus ojos. "Sólo quiero volar lejos."

Hipo colocó una mano firme en su hombro. "Tú guía, y Chimuelo y yo seguiremos."

Con labios temblorosos, ella pronunció. "Con mis propias alas…"

Su apoyo se ajustó. "La valiente Astrid Hoffeson no se rinde por nada. Ni sobre sí misma, ni sobre mí."

Ella se sentó, frotando la suciedad y el polvo de sus ojos. "No puedo entenderte, Hipo."

"¿Necesito hablar más fuerte?"

Ella sonrió. "No." Entonces su cara se puso seria. "Tú…tú podrías tener a cualquier chica en el mundo. Realmente, podrías."

"Pero-…"

"¿Y si no me amaras?"

Él se calló. Si el no amara a Astrid…pues, eso era algo que él simplemente no podía imaginar.

"Estoy sucia ahora, Hipo. Sin importar cuanto pienses de mí. ¿Por qué cambiarías plata por… algo de metal sin pulir?" Ella preguntó, metafóricamente.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Soy un herrero. El metal sin pulir es mejor para mí."

Ella tiró sus brazos alrededor de él en un no característico abrazo, uno que era apretado y seguro, casi noqueándolo. "Cuando dices cosas como esa, me recuerdas cuan genial eres."

Él quería corregirla. Para decirle que, de hecho, él no era genial, él era a medias. Sólo tuvo éxito donde otros fallaron, y falló donde otros tuvieron éxito. Pero, él no quería decirle que ella estaba equivocada, así que simplemente regresó el abrazo y habló en su odio, "Gracias, Astrid."

Sintió sus profundos dedos en los músculos de su espalda mientras ella se aferraba a él de por vida. "¿Cuándo va a parar todo esto?"

Él frotó su cabello con sus dedos. "No será para siempre."

"Pero deseo que eso sólo pudiera acabarse…"

Él se apartó para tomar su rostro. "Trata de no pensar sobre eso." Él apartó los flequillos de su cara. "¿Quieres que te cante de nuevo?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "¿Puedo _yo_ cantar para ti?"

Sus cejas se elevaron en sorpresa. "¿Conoces una canción?"

"Tal vez yo la soñé. Quizás…quizás alguien la cantó para mí."

"¿Quién?"

Ella se encogió de hombros, "No tengo idea." Ella sonrió. "Yo sólo pensé que era raro que tuviera una canción, de ninguna parte. En…en realidad no tiene sentido."

"¿La mía si? Fue sobre flores." Él le sonrió a ella. "Estoy seguro de que será genial."

La voz de Astrid tenía una claridad, comparada con la oscuridad en sus palabras.

" _Tristemente, un día de sol, desee y desee con flores en mis manos el sueño que crearía. Desee y aún mis sueños, como mi corazón, han sido destrozados. Las flores todas muertas y versos no hablados. El dolor que conocía era sin consuelo. El golpe de mi corazón estaba doliendo._

" _En el día de sol más triste."_

Hipo decidió que no le gustaba esta canción. Él amaba su voz, pero las palabras eran en verdad dolorosas.

" _Y vino el sol cuando tú me encontraste. Todos me evadían y elegí dejarte. Mis ojos no podían ver que alguien me ame. Tierra y flores por siempre abandonarme. Un sonido me buscó y el viento susurró, "¡Vete!"_

 _Pero a ti te importé y te bendigo por siempre…_

" _En el último día de sol."_

Ella finalizó con resolución, algodonera voz desapareciendo. Luego habló, sin disponerse a mirarlo a la cara. "Tonto, ¿verdad?"

"No." Él frunció el ceño. Sus dedos cuidadosamente estaban en su frente. "¿Puedo besarte?"

Ella vio que sus ojos eran serios.

"En la frente." Él aclaró.

Su tímida sonrisa fue su respuesta. Él delicadamente plantó un beso en su suave piel, ligeramente sólo por un momento.

Luego descansó su propia frente contra la suya, y la mantuvo cerca con una mano gentil en su mejilla.

"Astrid, si te rindes ahora, nunca tendrás la oportunidad de ver que las cosas mejoran. Te perderás de la belleza, tantas cosas maravillosas."

"Eres el único que me quiere su alrededor." Ella vio a sus manos sosteniendo las suyas.

"Falso." Él frunció el ceño. "Chimuelo y Tormenta-…"

"Son dragones, y no entienden."

"Iba a decir, que son sólo el inicio. Mi padre, Bocón, y tus padres, lo que sea que lo creas o no. Estoy seguro de que hay otros que no conocemos." Tocó su mentón sólo un poco para que ella pudiera mirarlo. "Nadie te quiere muerta, Astrid."

Ella ofreció la más pequeña de las sonrisas. "Excepto tal vez Fragonard."

Él le contestó. "Tú deberías estar bien con eso."

Sus ojos cambiaron hacia abajo, con una mirada de inseguridad corriendo por su rostro.

"Hay algo más." Él reconoció. "¿Qué es?"

Ella suspiró con una respiración agitada. "Hipo…si estoy…embarazada…y que los cielos prohíban que lo este…hay- hay algo que necesito preguntarte."

"¿Si?"

"¿Podrías-…? ¿Podrás…?" Ella suspiró de nuevo y se apartó de él. ¿Cómo podría pedirle esto? Ella no tenía el derecho. No sería justo presionarlo con una pregunta como esa.

"¿Podría qué?" Él urgió, dispuesto a responder.

Ella no lo miró. "¿Podrías amar al bebe?"

Hablando sobre una pregunta cargada.

Antes que él pudiera contestar, ella estaba divagando. "Yo entiendo si es un no, ¡y eso es lo que esperaba! Quiero decir, ¡ni siquiera sé si _yo_ podré amarlo! ¡Sabiendo de donde vino! Yo sólo-…¿Es eso malo? No puedo imaginar…"

Un dedo vino y presionó contra sus labios. "Si eso pasa, puedes estar segura, que amaré a nuestro hijo."

"Pero, él no es tuyo…"

"Será mío." Él asintió. "Lo amaré como mío, como te amo a ti."

Ella agachó la cabeza. "Necesitas dejar de hacer esto."

"¿De hacer qué?" Él preguntó, con pánico.

"¡Deja de hacerme tan emocional!" Aun, sonriéndole. "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno y amable todo el tiempo?"

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros, rascando su barbilla. "Supongo…que no quiero que alguien sufra el dolor de la soledad que yo pasé. El sentir que nadie está ahí por ti…es duro. Y quiero hacerlo tan fácil como sea posible. ¿Eso suena cursi?"

Ella tomó su mandíbula. "De ningún modo." Entonces plantó un beso en su mejilla.

Aparentemente de ningún lado, una brillante idea vino al joven hombre y tomó sus brazos con entusiasmo. "¡Vamos a lo de Gothi!"

"¿Qué?" La rubia fue sacudida por su repentina propuesta. "¿Por qué?"

"Mira, ella tal vez sea capaz de ayudar. Será capaz de decir lo que está mal. Y tal vez eso te ayudará a pacificar tu mente para averiguar si…o qué daño fue hecho."

Ella ahogó su nariz. "No sé si quiero saber…"

"Lo averiguaremos eventualmente." Él ofreció. "¿Por qué no ahora?"

"Está bien." Ella enmendó.

Él se levantó, ofreciendo su mano. Ella la tomó con gracia y juntos volaron en Chimuelo sobre la villa a la casa de la anciana.

El dragón negro aterrizó en la puerta de Gothi, sus garras rasgando contra la madera. Hipo la ayudó a bajar y comenzaron a aproximarse a la puerta para tocar, cuando Astrid agarró su brazo.

"No cambiará nada…¿verdad?"

Él la mantuvo cerca y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Por supuesto que no."

"Pero tú necesitas un heredero…"

"Astrid," La detuvo pacientemente. "Preocupémonos sobre eso más tarde."

Antes de que algo más fuera dicho, Gothi vino afuera y los detuvo. Por supuesto, que ella sabía lo que pasó e hizo un gesto a Astrid para ir a dentro. Hipo empezó a seguir, pero la anciana levantó una firme mano en su pecho, prohibiendo la entrada.

Él se sonrojó, dándose cuenta del error que casi fue hecho, luego asintió y tomó asiento en el pórtico. La puerta se cerró suavemente, y Chimuelo se unió a su compañía, haciéndole sombra de la ligera llovizna.

Hubo silencio por un periodo de tiempo extendido. Él no estaba seguro de lo que la mujer estaba haciendo, pero se sintió nervioso por Astrid.

Entonces, la voz de Astrid habló, corriendo con nerviosismo. "Yo…Yo estaba saliendo de los bosques, después de entrenar, y pasé por el arsenal…"

Fue la historia sobre el incidente. Ella estaba revelándoselo a la mujer mayor. Él la había escuchado antes, cuando Astrid se lo dijo ella misma, pero esta vez, ella era más detallada. Gothi necesitaba saber, exactamente, qué pasó. Tal vez fue más fácil decirle a la muda anciana que a él, pero ella develó información finita como lo que transpiró ese granero.

Hipo lloró. Su mano se sujetó ferozmente sobre sus labios temblantes para silenciarse a sí mismo. No se supone que él escuche, y él no _quiso_ escuchar. Pero…él sabía que fue algo bueno, la ayudaría a sanar, y lo ayudaría a él de qué quedarse lejos. Aun así, su garganta se contrajo dolorosamente y su cuerpo se retrajo a sí mismo. _Él_ sintió contaminación, _él_ sintió suciedad, él sintió su rabia en absoluta devastación.

Chimuelo sopló bajo y palmeó a su amigo. Hipo le sonrió, para asegurarle que estaba bien.

La puerta se abrió. Gothi apareció, viéndose calmada como nunca, e indicándole a entrar. Astrid se sentó en una silla, sus piernas estaba cruzadas y una copa de té en sus manos. Él se sentó a su lado, y la mujer mayor le dio una taza también. Su ojo era crítico.

"¿Este té es normal?"

Astrid sonrió. "El tuyo sí. Yo tengo té de luna."

Hipo la honró con una sonrisa una vez que vio la actitud salvaje. La mujer debe haber entregado algunas buenas noticias.

"Gothi dijo que voy a estar bien. Todo sanará bien. No hay nada que esperar en los meses siguientes." Ella sonrió.

Su propia sonrisa era sórdida. Eso fue una cosa para destruir su inocencia, pero para infligir heridas físicas, eso era incluso peor. Él debería haberlo anticipado, él había visto las cicatrices después de todo.

"Voy a ser capaz de darte un heredero algún día, Hipo." Sus ojos se aguaron, ¿esto era por lo que ella estaba más preocupada?

"Eso es bueno." Él se acercó. "Pero sabes, que tu valía no viene de tus habilidades para hacer bebes."

Ella asintió, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Quiero ser útil para ti. Tengo que pagar de vuelta toda la bondad que me has dado."

Él no hizo argumento. "Si debes." Él sopló.

La mujer mayor tomó un asiento en ambos de ellos, y apoyó su bastón contra la pared. Ella se sentó atenta, con sus manos en sus rodillas. Atrapando a la pareja con la guardia baja, ella abrió su boca…

Y habló.

Gothi era la más antigua y más respetada en el clan. Siendo la más antigua, eso significaba que cosas de su pasado podían morir con aquellos que las conocían.

Gothi le dijo a Astrid que ella había sido suertuda. Las cosas pudieron haber sido peor.

Ella calmadamente habló de su infancia, siendo creada por un padre soltero que la atraía a su cama cada noche. Ella sufrió mucho abuso en su mano. Cuanto ella habló, pero su padre fue severo y amenazante. Sus palabras se volvieron cenizas. Su voz cesó, como sus súplicas se volvieron silencio. Ella lo superaría, su padre llegó a ser presa de los dragones. Se casó con un hombre quién la amó, a pesar de la tragedia en la que cayó, pero ella nunca tendría hijos. Su esposo murió tan pronto, como resultado de una redada. Y ella fue dejada sola y en silencio. Finalmente, le dijo al jefe, el padre de Estoico, escrachando el mensaje en el suelo. Él la mudó arriba de la montaña, para aislarla, y en su aislamiento, ella aprendió. Los años pasaron y mantuvo en silencio su pasado. Pronto, todos los que ella conocía y miraba desde arriba habían ido al Valhalla mientras ella permaneció. Ahora, ella era una de las más poderosas e influénciales personas en la villa.

Astrid rompió en lágrimas, y capturó a la mujer en un abrazo. Eso no fue algo sobre lo que estar feliz, pero ahora que ella no era la única quién fue a través de eso lo hizo más fácil. Y todos amaban a Gothi.

Tal vez, todo _estaría_ bien.


	7. Confrontación

El dúo permaneció arriba en la casa del acantilado por el resto de la tarde. Los jóvenes siempre respetaron a Gothi, pero ahora, hubo una conexión que la hizo verse más humana. Finalmente, la hora de cenar se acercaba, y la sanadora demandó que ellos volvieran.

"Necesitas enfrentarlos." Ella dijo. "Evitarlos no ayudará."

Y ella tenía razón, por supuesto. Aun así, el Gran Salón parecía tan frio a pesar de la atmósfera calidad. Los dos caminaron pasando las mesas, los ocupantes desafiantemente los ignoraban. Se sentaron con Estoico y Bocón, quienes estaban sólo en la mesa.

"¿Y dónde han estado ustedes dos toda la tarde?"

"Fuimos a lo de Gothi." Hipo replicó.

"¡Ah!" Estoico saltó. "¡Gran idea! ¿Y?"

"Todo estará bien." Astrid contestó, sinceramente.

"¡Maravilloso!" Él alegró.

"Pues te lo perdiste, muchacho…" Bocón empezó. Estaba contándole a Hipo una historia de algo en la herrería. Una vez que él empezó a mencionar herramientas y equipamiento, la mente de Astrid comenzó a vagar lejos. Desafortunadamente, ella se enganchó en una conversación de otra mesa. Eso era un mal hábito y ella necesitaba denerlo.

" _Así que, ¿piensas que él lo hizo?"_

" _¿Por qué más Estoico está siendo tan calmado sobre eso?"_

" _Esto es una vergüenza, el chico tenía un futuro tan brillante."_

" _¡Que cerdo!"_

" _Esa chica siempre ha sido un problema. Nunca me agradó. Apuesto, que ella comenzó."_

" _Los chicos siempre serán chicos, después de todo."_

" _Apuesto que la única razón por la que Estoico está manteniéndola alrededor es por sus habilidades de lucha y dragones. Odin sabe que no podemos afrontar el perder guerreros."_

" _Apuesto a que el chico lo planeó. Él la quería."_

" _¿Pero por qué? Él es el hijo del jefe, sé que son cercanos."_

" _Quién sabe qué pasa en la mente de ese chico. Es un lunático."_

Astrid tuvo suficiente. Ella golpeó su puño en la mesa. "¡SUFICIENTE!" Gritó.

La habitación prestó atención mientras ella se paraba sobre la mesa. Sus compañeros de mesa se veían aterrorizados. "¡Escuchen erizos sin valor! ¡Me dan asco! ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes? ¡No pensé que nuestra villa recurriría a los chismes! ¡Deberían estar avergonzados! ¿Quieren saber la verdad? Bien. Pueden culparme a mí sobre todo. No me importa. Pueden calumniar mi nombre, pueden marcarme con escándalo y desgracia. Pero, no van a- _no_ pueden hablar sobre mi Hipo de esa forma. ¡Él no ha hecho nada más que lo que es correcto y él merece su respeto! ¡Él salvó Berk, merece tanto respeto por estar sólo por tanto tiempo! ¡¿Por qué tienen que ser tan odiosos?! ¡¿Por qué no pueden meterse en sus propios asuntos?! Con eso, ella abandonó la habitación.

La rubia se sentó pesadamente sobre las escaleras. Avergonzada, mantuvo su puño en su frente. Sus emociones se habían descontrolado, y ella causó más vergüenza para sí misma y para Hipo. Eso no era justo para el muchacho.

Ella debió haber ignorado eso.

Estaba lloviendo fuerte ahora, y detrás de las nubes, el sol estaba poniéndose. Otro día se ha pasado. Mañana, a esta hora, ella estaría casada. Aunque era bastante extraño, pero ella aún estaba tratando de arreglar sus sentimientos por el chico pecoso.

"Soy un gran lío." Ella lamentó.

"Te daré eso y mucho." Hipo contestó, parado detrás de ella. "Pero, tuviste una buena excusa."

"Lo siento…" Ella suspiró.

En unos pocos pasos, él estaba en frente de ella, arrodillado para ver sus ojos. "No estoy molesto." Dijo sonriendo. "Gracias, por defenderme."

"Ya era hora de que lo hiciera."

Él hizo una mueca y apartó su cabello de su cara. "Lo digo en serio, Astrid. He pasado por eso por años. Estoy acostumbrado. No tenías que defenderme…pero gracias. Realmente."

Ella le sonrió.

Su sonrisa creció. "Así que…¿ _mi_ Hipo?"

Ella se volvió amarga y golpeó su hombro. "Me voy a casar contigo mañana, así que básicamente tu pobre trasero me pertenece."

Él se rio entre dientes y luego cayó en el escalón para sentarse mirando lejos de ella. "Supongo que es verdad."

Ociosamente, Astrid tomó algo de los cabellos marones del muchacho y comenzó a trenzarlos. "Así que, supongo que empeoré las cosas."

"Nah. Sólo…um…¿será tan largo?"

"¡Desearía que haya algo que pudiera hacer!" Ella gimoteó, tirando de la trenza.

"Tal vez…" Él pausó. "Tal vez podrías recuperar tu honor."

"¿Cómo?"

"No lo sé." Él se encogió de hombros. "Debe haber alguna forma."

"¿Casarme contigo no lo hará?"

"Sí…pero, siento que eso no es suficiente."

"¿Cómo que necesito probarme a mí misma?"

"Tal vez. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no sé de lo que estoy hablando." Él sacó su flequillo lejos de su cara. Él ahora estaba mojada, sentándose en la lluvia.

"No, no." Ella lo detuvo. "Pienso que tienes algo…"

"Bueno, pensemos sobre eso adentro, nos enfermaremos si nos quedamos aquí afuera." Él tembló.

"No voy a volver ahí." Ella fue firme.

"Ok, entonces vamos a la herrería. Nos calentaremos mientras estemos ahí."

Ella deslizó su mano en la suya y se apresuraron.

"Hey Astrid, sé que desde que nuestra boda es mañana, no podemos hacer muchas de las cosas tradicionales. Y eso es genial para mí…no soy alguien tradicional…pero me gustaría al menos hacerte un anillo."

Ella lo miró. "¿Lo harías?"

"Sí, quiero decir…aún es matrimonio. Incluso si no estamos preparados." En este punto, ellos habían alcanzado la choza brillante y el dúo removió su ropa mojada. Hipo se deslizó a la habitación trasera y agarró una sábana. "Toma." Se la pasó a Astrid.

Ella se envolvió en agradecimiento.

"¿Te importa si me quito mi camisa?" Él preguntó a la rubia. "Estoy bastante mojado."

Ella sonrió. "Adelante."

Él agarró el dobladillo y entonces miró de vuelta a ella. "Esto va a sonar tonto, pero por favor escúchame."

"Ok."

"Yo-…soy realmente consiente sobre…mi cuerpo." Mojó sus labios. "Visto un montón de pieles y túnicas largas para cubrirlo…pero yo…" Él suspiró y lentamente removió la ropa mojada. Arrojó la camisa mojada sobre un colgador cerca del fuego para secarse. Nunca terminó su oración mientras fue alrededor y colectó diferentes herramientas que necesitaría para hacer el anillo. Mientras se movió, los ojos de Astrid nunca lo dejaron.

Astrid sabía que el chico era flacucho. Era un hecho de vida. Pero ella no esperó el músculo que estaba escondiendo. No era como el músculo-vikingo, los brazos robustos y el pecho abultado de un hombre que lucía fuerza sólo por diversión. Sino el músculo de alguien que usaba su cuerpo con un propósito. Sus hombros eran más anchos de lo que ella había notado, la montañosa carne cubriendo su cuello, su clavícula era ancha y dejó un terrón en sus hombros. Sus brazos eran largos, pero definidos con crestas que danzaban cuando él los flexionaba. Las venas en sus brazos y manos se extendían como telas de araña, mientras ella recordaba la bondad y la compasión que fluían a través de ellas. Sus costillas eran visibles, como ella sabía que lo serían, desde que podía sentir los huesos individuales cuando ella lo abrazaba. Pero su pecho tuvo un agradable lugar para eso, como se elevaba y caía con cada respiración nerviosa que él tomaba. Su abdomen era apretado y artísticamente cincelado, obviamente siendo hecho montando. Un sendero de fino cabello caía de su ojera a pasar su cuello.

Él le dio la espalda a ella, encendiendo los fuegos en la herrería. Con cada sople del fuelle, sus hombros blandían con rapidez, parecido a las alas de su amado Furia Nocturna. Los ojos de Astrid recorrieron sobre su pálida, privada de sol, piel, llena de pecas y docenas de cicatrices, y ella se dio cuenta que él había crecido. Debería haber sido debastante cuando él se paró más alto que ella, pero ahora…él no era el torpe niño de quince, quién estaba pidiéndole a ella que confíe en él y subiera a la espalda de un dragón. Este nuevo, mayor Hipo, estaba preparándose para hacerle un anillo de bodas…

Y todavía, él estaba pidiéndole que confíe en él.

Hipo se volteó y la atrapó mirándolo con atención. Inmediatamente, él se sonrojó. "Te dije que tengo vergüenza, y tú te quedas estudiándome."

Astrid sonrió en el suspiró de su sonrojo bajando por su cuerpo. "No veo por qué te avergüenzas." Ella se encogió de hombros.

Sus ojos se ampliaron. "¿Necesitas revisar sus ojos? ¡Mírame!" Puso una mano sobre su pecho. "¡Soy flacucho!"

 _Oh, estoy mirándote…_ Ella bufó, "¿Y? ¿Preferirías ser gordo?"

"Pues, sí." Él se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez no del tamaño de Patapez, ¡pero me gustaría ser algo gordo! ¡No importa cuánto como, soy sólo piel y hueso!" Él suspiró. "Sé que debe ser difícil de entender pata ti. Tienes una figura perfecta, y con lo que pasó…" Él se detuvo.

"Hipo, realmente no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Te ves bien."

"No necesito que me tranquilices. Sólo me quité mi camisa porque estaba mojado. No necesitas decir todo eso."

Ella se paró y dejó la cobija en el mostrador. "¡Pero lo dijo enserio! ¡Te ves bien! Quiero decir, demasiado _bien._ " Ella mordió su labio.

Sus cejas se fruncieron. "Woa, espera, ¿qué? ¿Estás diciendo que…soy atractivo?"

"Tal vez no alto, oscuro, y guapísimo, pero agradable a la vista, seguro." Ella se acercó.

Él bufó. "Si tú lo dices."

"¿Por qué mentiría sobre eso?" Y siendo queridamente audaz, ella extendió una mano y la descasó sobre su pecho.

Él retrocedió. "¡Fría! ¡Manos frías!"

"Oh, vamos Hipo." Ella fastidió, agarrando su cintura y tirándolo cerca. "Sólo quiero mostrarte que gran chico eres."

Él se sonrojó aún más, y Astrid sonrió. Ella obtuvo un cierto grado de satisfacción al observarlo sonrojar, e incluso por lo que significaba, ella persiguió. "Eres un buen hombre." Su mano deslizándose sobre sus abdominales y arriba des su pecho.

Hipo tragó pesadamente como los pelos de su espalda a su cuello se paraban. ¿Qué en el nombre de Thor estaba haciendo ella? "Astrid, yo-yo realmente apreciaría si…si removieras tus manos."

Ella se acercó y mantuvo una mano en su espalda mientras otra tanteó su pecho. "Sólo saboreo el momento…" Ella susurró, su respiración bordando a través de su garganta.

¿Estaba caliente en la herrería? Tal vez. Él no podía decirlo bajo el torrente sanguíneo. Sus ojos revolotearon cerrados mientras él susurró en su toque. "As-Astr-Asssttr…" No pudo formar su nombre. Sus manos se formaron en puchos. "Para…Para por favor."

Ella ahuecó su caja torácica como un pulgar frotaba círculos en su piel, su otra mano viajo a su espina, sus uñas viajando suavemente. "Un poco más."

Sus ministerios estaban haciendo cosas malas para él y él se preocupó por su sanidad. Esto tenía que parar o él haría algo estúpido, como agarrarla y besarla. Él estaba tratando de ser un caballero, especialmente con lo que pasó.

Forzó sus ojos a abrirse y mirarla. Quería ser firme, pero su vos fue un susurro. Una desesperada plegaria. "Astrid, para por favor."

Como si hubiese sido abofeteada, la rubia se retiró de su amigo y levantó sus manos a su propio pecho. Sus respiraciones eran pasmosas como lágrimas picaban sus ojos. "Hipo, lo- ¡Lo siento tanto!" Ella ahogó. "Oh, ¡soy tan idiota! ¡No puedo creerlo!" Ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos. "Soy como él…soy tan sucia como él…" Ella susurró. Entonces ella miró a Hipo, quién mantuvo una cara de shock y confusión. "No quise forzarte a eso…nunca jamás quiero hacer algo sin tu permiso…me dijiste que pare y no lo hice…yo sólo…" Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. "¡Soy igual a Fragonard!"

"¡WOA!" Hipo gritó, evitando que perdiera el control. "¡Olvídate de eso, milady!" Él trató de sonreír para hacérselo fácil. "No es como si yo no lo quiera. Yo sólo…hmm" Cómo decir eso sin hacer un completo tonto de sí mismo. "Pues, no quería ser… ser tentado."

Astrid lo miró con atención. "¿Qué?"

"El toque era…hmm…bueno, fue…agradable, pero tú sabes…"

Ella fue tentativa. "¿Excitante?"

"Sí, esa es la palabra." Mojó sus labios. "Y no quise pensar que era inapropiado."

"Oh." Fue su suave replica.

Se pararon en silencio por unos pocos momentos, pero ocasionalmente dándose miradas entre sí. Finalmente, Hipo suspiró en rendición. "¿Sabes qué? Si te gusta eso, y te hace feliz, entonces adelante. Lidiaré con eso." Él tomó sus manos y las puso sobre su pecho. "Adelante."

Ella sonrió y palmeó su piel. "Lo hice para tener un levantamiento de ti. No es divertido si no te importa."

"Espera, ¿qué?"

"Eres tierno cuando estas avergonzado." Ella rio.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, él se sonrojó carmesí. "No soy tierno. Soy todo un hombre como Thor." Él flexionó.

Ella se atragantó. "¡Eres _adorable_!"

Él ahogó. "Bien, que sea a tu modo. Pero si vas a humillarme, sólo…trata de mantener tus manos fuera de mí. Al menos hasta que estemos casados."

Ella brillantemente sonrió. "Lo que tú digas, _chico amante._ "

En este punto, su entero torso estaba rojo. Él murmuró obscenidades bajo su aliento.

Mientras los fuegos estaban creciendo, tomó un papel y un carbón. Hipo aclaró su garganta. "Muy bien, vamos a trabajar. Primero, necesito tener el tamaño de tu dedo."

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, levantando su mano a él para inspeccionar.

Él descansó su palma a través de la suya. "Oh, esto no funcionará." Y él envolvió sus dedos alrededor de los de ella. "Tu mano esta fría."

Ella rodó sus ojos. "Que suave, Hipo."

"¡No!, ¡Hablo enserio! Tus dedos necesitan estar a temperatura ambiente cuando los mida."

Ella se encogió de hombros, permitiéndole pasar sus manos y soplar cálidamente en ellas. Sin saberlo, ellos se acercaron cada vez más, casi hasta tocarse las frentes. Él envolvió la medición alrededor y marcó donde coincidía. "Ahí está." Él sonrió, y luego miró arriba.

Sus ojos se encontraron e Hipo sintió su corazón saltar. Los ojos de Astrid eran siempre tan hermosos, y en esta noche, él pudo ver los fuegos crecientes de la herrería reflejados en ellos. ¿Qué estaba mal con él hoy?

"Uh…" Él empezó.

"Hazlo." Ella demandó.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que sea que estás pensando, te reto a hacerlo. Justo ahora."

Él se congeló de nuevo. Y luego se congeló otra vez. "No estoy pensando en nada."

"Puedo verlo, estás pensando en _algo._ " Ella instó.

"¡Estaba pensando en tus bellos ojos, pero eso es todo!"

"¿No ibas a besarme?"

"¿Quieres que lo haga?"

"¿Quieres hacerlo?"

"¿Quieres que quiera hacerlo?"

"¡Deja eso! ¡¿Vas a besarme o qué?!" Ella irritó.

Él se le quedó viéndola. "¿Estás segura?"

Ella suspiró, y tomó sus manos para que él se acerque. "Yo…nosotros tendremos que besarnos mañana, en frente de todo el pueblo. Y…supongo…estoy algo perdida." Ella tragó duro. "Sólo uno pequeño, para prepararme para más tarde."

"¿Positiva?"

"Sí." Ella asintió.

Fue un pequeño toque. Ni siquiera un segundo. Pero hizo a Astrid temblar de una manera agradable. Ella sonrió a su delicadeza, sonrojada en su bondad, y deleitada en su ternura. Si Fragonard tuvo un opuesto exacto, ese sería Hipo. "Gracias." Ella dijo suavemente.

"No, gracias a ti." Él le contestó, sonriendo de dientes.

Su sonrisa fue contagiosa.

Un momento más tarde, un largo dragón negro entró a la herrería, sacudiendo la lluvia de su espalda.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿y donde ha estado usted, señor?" Hipo preguntó, con sus manos en sus caderas. Su irritable tono era evidente en su voz.

Chimuelo le dio un encogimiento de hombros de dragón y lo pasó de largo, acurrucándose junto al fuego.

Hipo sacudió su cabeza en buen humor y tomó asiento en la mesa, dibujando un simple diseño de anillo en el papel.

"Así que," Él comenzó, estaba pensando en un anillo cloisoné, usando algunas escalas de Tormenta."

Astrid sonrió. "Depende, ¿qué es cloisoné?"

"Es una forma de decorar el metal. Agregaría las escalas en el oro o plata para crear diseños de colores…como…" Pensó una analogía. "Como un muro de ladrillo con mortero."

"Oh, ya veo…" Ella asintió suavemente.

"¿Te gustaría eso?"

"¡Seguro!" Ella agarró la larga cobija y la movió hacia él. Ella descansó su cabeza en su hombro y lo observó.

Él delicadamente detalló un simple diseño en el papel. Algo haría su anillo único.

La sintió con sueño. "Sabes, puedo llevarte a casa." Él ofreció.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se apartó. "Nah, sólo esperaré aquí hasta que termines por esta noche." Y ella se acurrucó sobre Chimuelo. "Despiértame cuando termines."

Él la observó, se encogió de hombros y continuó trabajando.

Aunque él estaba planeando trabajar toda la noche. Sus pesadillas lo mantenían despierto, y planeó alejarlas lejos quemando el aceite de medianoche. Observó sobre Astrid, quien dormía pacíficamente sobre su mejor amigo. Chimuelo no se quedaría ahí toda la noche, y ella se arrepentiría de dormir así por tanto. Él terminó su diseño y se aproximó a la chica.

"¿Astrid?" Susurró.

Ella se acomodó en respuesta.

Hipo suspiró como no tuvo el corazón para despertarla. En su lugar, él se extendió y la tomó en sus brazos. Apretó un poco, aún no tan fuerte, pero la sostuvo firme.

"Chimuelo, ¡pst!" Él llamó a su dragón con su pie. ¿Por qué era más fácil despertar a dos toneladas de dragón que a una frágil chica?.

El mundo quizá nunca lo sabría.

Chimuelo se paró y se estiró. "Vamos, amigo. Vamos a casa."

El dragón se quejó en el pensamiento de ir afuera a la lluvia, pero luego pensó en la comodidad de su lugar. Levantó su ala para cubrir a la pareja de la lluvia y entonces salieron.

Como empezó anteriormente, Hipo no era muy fuerte. Pero él podía manejarlo por su cuenta, y estaba poniéndose mejor. Era afortunado que Astrid era liviana mientras su pierna sólo se deslizó unas pocas veces, nunca realmente haciéndolo caer.

Llegó a su casa para ver que su padre aún no estaba. Subió las escaleras y gentilmente colocó a Astrid en su cama. Ella instantáneamente se acurruco alrededor de la almohada y respiró un profundo suspiro. Él removió sus botas antes de acariciarla.

"Duerme bien." Él acarició su mejilla. Luego se volvió a su a su fiel compañía quién lo hacía a sí mismo confortable. "Voy a seguir trabajando. Quédate con Astrid, ¿Ok?"

El dragón no tuvo argumento mientras descansó su cabeza sobre sus patas.

Astrid esperó hasta que escuchó el clic de la prótesis de Hipo bajar por las escaleras antes de que ella abrió los ojos. Una gran sonrisa vino sobre su rostro que ella escondió todo el tiempo que él la cargó. Él era tan delicado. Pero, ella consideró eso lejos de ser débil, sino realmente adorable. Él era tan amable y dulce para su propio bien.

Astrid tiró la almohada más cerca, oliendo su esencia. Tal vez, sólo tal vez…

Ella era delicada también.

Hipo llegó de vuelta a la herrería, no más mojado de lo que había estado. Era hora de traer a bajo el asunto. Primero, él fundiría el metal necesario para filigrana, luego recuperaría las escalas dispersadas del viejo cobertizo de Tormenta. Bocón mantuvo un cofre de oro bruto arriba en el ático para propósitos de filigrana. Así que el chico bajó la escalera y subió. Tomó algo de esfuerzo, pero encontró una buena pieza para la base y otra para las brechas. Volvió abajo y colocó el oro crudo en la mesa.

Miró hacia arriba y de repente saltó por la sorpresa como Fragonard se paró amenazadoramente cerca, con sus hermanos detrás de él.

"¿Qué quieres?" Hipo preguntó, calmado pero irritado.

Fragonard no respondió.

"No tienes nada que hacer aquí." El joven instó. "Por favor vete."

"¿O qué?"

"Estamos en una herrería llena de armas. ¿De verdad necesitas que lo deletree?" Él realmente esperó que Fragonard sólo tomará la indirecta. Era muy posible que el joven mayor era más competente con armas que Hipo, pero él enmascaró su pánico.

"Te dije que esto no había acabado. Sólo necesitaba conseguir a ese estúpido dragón lejos de ti." Él tomó en alto una pala de metal que estaba colgando en el muro.

Por el más leve momento, Hipo estaba agradecido que él agarró un arma no convencional, y no una hoja afilada. Aunque, se maldijo a sí mismo por dejar a Chimuelo y Tormenta detrás. "Garantizado, Chimuelo tiene un CI más alto que tú." Él retrocedió cuidadosamente.

"Yo estaría rogando por perdón, si fuera tú." El chico mayor golpeó el mango de la pala contra su mano.

"Obviamente no sabes nada de mí." Una maniobra cazó el ojo de Hipo como se extendió y agarró el arma que estaba en el fuego. "Yo no suplico, y no me encojo ante amenazas." Balanceó su brazo, blandiendo el arma con un ruidoso precipitado sonido. El brillo naranja del metal chisporroteó como apuntó la espada a su oponente. "Fuera. De aquí." Él mordió.

Fragonard se rio. "¿Piensas que eso me asusta? No tienes las agallas."

No importó que la hoja no era fuerte, Hipo avanzó y presiono la escaldada punta en el brazo del chico.

Fragonard retrocedió, con espuma en la boca. "Tú hijo de-" Él chilló y balanceó la pala en su cara. Hipo desvió el ataque, sacando chispas del metal.

"Si te vas ahora, no le diré a tu papá, y tal vez deje tus otras extremidades intactas." Él advirtió.

"¡Eres tan confiado de ti mismo!" Blandió el metal una vez más, sólo para ser bloqueado. "¡Tú arruinaste mi vida! ¡Vas a pagar!"

"¡Tú te lo ganaste! ¡Tú arruinaste la vida de Astrid!" Hipo apartó la herramienta y atacó.

"¡No sé por qué te importa esa ramera!"

"¡No lo harías! ¡Eres un bastardo sin corazón!" Y apuntó para apuñalar a Frag en el hombro, pero se encontró con aire.

Él acaba de hacer un error crítico. Se dejó a sí mismo abierto. Fragonard envió una patada rápida entre sus piernas, haciéndolo caer en sí mismo antes de que de golpear la pala en el lado de su cara.

Hipo se desmoronó en el piso, sosteniendo su cabeza palpitante y sonoros oídos. Frag pisó su muñeca y lo desarmó. Hipo se estremeció ante el arranque.

"Estúpida y pequeña mierda." Lo pateó en el estómago. "Vas a pagar. Haré tu muerte larga y miserable."

"No puedes…la muerte es algo instantáneo…" Él respiró. A veces su sarcasmo era una maldición.

"Vas a desear jamás haber abierto tu boca." Y él abofeteó con una patada el lado de su cabeza. Hipo vio manchas, con su cabeza llena de vueltas.

"Si te disculpas, lo haré rápido."

Hipo escupió sangre mientras peleó para sentarse. Sus manos temblaban como alcanzó a manejarse a sí mismo sobre la mesa. "Lo siento…" Él susurró. Entonces lo miró. "Siento que seas un tonto."

Fue como encarar a un dragón por primera vez en su vida otra vez. La noche en la que noqueó a Chimuelo fuera del cielo y fue perseguido por el Pesadilla Monstruosa por toda la villa. Sólo que esta vez, él no podía correr. Él estaba fuera de lugar y superado en número. Estaba débil e indefenso. Por una vez en unos pocos años, él sintió verdadero miedo por su vida cuando miró a su atacante a la cara.

"Entonces, ¿qué va a ser?" Él murmuró.

Como una serpiente, una gran mano se envolvió alrededor de su cuello y le impidió de respirar. Como Hipo se sofocaba, él agitó sus brazos y piernas en vano para tratar de liberarse. Fragonard levantó tres pesados golpes en su cara.

"Agarren sus piernas." Frag demandó a sus hermanos. "Vamonos."

Antes de encarar su perdición, él esperó que Astrid al menos estaría a salvo.


	8. Condenado

Por primera vez desde el incidente, Astrid se levantó con el sol. Escuchó el suave canturreo de Chimuelo y se volteó hacia la cama a su lado, preparada para ver a su mejor amigo metido en la cama.

Su ausencia la perturbó.

"Apuesto a que se durmió en la herrería." Ella rodó sus ojos. Se levantó y se estiró, entonces miró de cerca la cama. Aún estaba hecha, así que él realmente nunca vino a casa la última noche. Con un encogimiento de hombros, comenzó a vestirse.

Chimuelo la escuchó levantarse y la siguió, esperando comida.

Bajando las escaleras, sólo para oír que Estoico aún roncaba. Ella saló por la puerta del frente, comenzando su caza de hombre.

Empezó en la herrería, donde ella esperaba que él este, pero él no estaba por ningún lado, su preocupación aumentó. "¿Hipo?" Ella preguntó. Tiró la cortina de la habitación trasera, y la encontró vacía.

"Esto es tan raro…" Susurró para sí misma. Sus ojos escanearon la habitación, buscando por algún tipo de pista sobre su paradero.

Un destello atrapó su vista. Una pieza de oro estaba en la mesa, a la intemperie. ¿Por qué Hipo haría algo tan negligente como dejar una pieza de oro afuera? Entonces de nuevo, ¿por qué eso aún estaba en un estado crudo? ¿No debería eso estar moldeado para ahora? Él se suponía que estaría trabajando toda la noche. Al lado del oro estaba el diseño de concepto, completamente hecho.

¿Dónde estaba Hipo?

"¡Buenos días, muchacha!" Una voz como cabra chirrió. "¡Pensé que estarías preparándote para tu boda!"

Astrid miró sobre Bocón y lo reconoció. "También pensé que lo estaría, pero mi futuro esposo está perdido, me temo."

"¿En serio? ¿No lo has visto?"

"No, ¿Y tú?"

"No, no desde la última noche cuando hiciste tu proclamación."

Oh, eso es correcto. Ella le dijo a todo el mundo. Bueno, se preocuparía por eso más tarde, justo ahora, ella tenía que encontrar a Hipo.

"¿Qué está haciendo esto aquí?" Bocón murmuró como tomó la espada yaciendo en el suelo. "He estado arreglando esto para Shamus, pero ahora está toda abollada."

Poseyendo el fijo ojo de un guerrero, la mirada de Astrid calló al suelo. Marcas de sangre cubrían la suciedad y el borde de la mesa. Sus ojos se ampliaron.

"Voy a buscar en otro lado," ella habló, sus ojos clavados en el desastre. "Dime si lo ves."

"¡Lo haré muchacha!" Y él fue a trabajar, ciegamente inadvertido de su descubrimiento.

Ella tomó a Tormenta a la ensenada, asumiendo que ese sería el siguiente lugar donde él estaría. Llamó por él, pero no hubo respuesta. Fue el mismo resultado en la playa y en la arena. Desesperada, volvió a casa.

"Buenos días, Astrid." Estoico saludó.

Ella no perdió el tiempo. "No puedo encontrar a Hipo."

"¿Revisaste la-…"

"Revisé la herrería, la ensenada, la playa, y la arena. Bocón tampoco lo ha visto."

"Bueno, apuesto a que él está por algún lado aquí. Chimuelo está aquí, así que no pudo haber volado. Apuesto que es sólo algo de nervios antes de la boda."

"Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de que no es eso."

Estoico suspiró. "Todo está bien, Astrid. ¿Revisaste el Gran Salón?"

Ella abrió su boca y luego la cerró. Ella no lo había hecho. Sin otra palabra, se volteó y se fue.

El Gran Salón estaba en su normal ocupación, con las personas congregando para el desayuno y el disfrute. Cuando ella entró, miradas fueron hechas a su camino, pero ninguno dijo nada a ella. Hubo unas pocas sonrisas, como un resultado de su enfrentamiento por sí misma ayer, pero eso fue todo.

Las mujeres de la villa estaban colgando guirnaldas desde las vigas y convirtiendo la habitación para una boda. Ella suspiró.

Ella vio a Fragonard y sus hermanos felizmente hablando y devorando su desayuno. Estaban de muy buen humor para su bien.

Una tranquila mesa de cuatro jóvenes fue la siguiente cosa que atrajo su atención, y ella se apresuró a ellos.

"¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Hipo?" Ella pidió, sin ningún saludo.

Ninguno respondió, como miradas culpables cruzaron sus rostros.

"Miren," Ella rompió, irritada. "Sé que soy 'inmunda' o lo que sea, acordando a la ley. Estoy segura de que sus padres les dijeron que permanezcan lejos de mí. ¿Pero no les dijeron también que permanezcan lejos de los dragones? Porque acordando a la ley, ¿ellos eran malvados? Yo pensé que éramos pioneros."

Los jóvenes compartieron miradas entre ellos.

"Esto no es sobre mí justo ahora, estoy realmente preocupada por Hipo."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Brutacio.

"Porque no puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado y ninguno lo ha visto. Chimuelo está de vuelta en la casa, donde ha estado toda la noche, y Fragonard está en un aterrador buen humor."

"Pues, si Chimuelo está aquí, él tiene que estar todavía en Berk." Patapez ofreció.

"Eso es lo que Estoico sugirió. ¿Podrían ayudarme a buscar?"

No, pero sólo un puñado de momentos después, los jóvenes estaban dispersos sobre la isla. Astrid montó sobre la espalda de Chimuelo, decidiendo y admitiendo que el dragón de Hipo era el más rápido y un mejor rastreador que su Nader. Sin ser capaz de manejar la cola, los dos corrieron a través de los bosques a tierra.

 _Una rosa en un nido, tómala ya, o sus pétalos se habrán ido. Una gran manzana hay, tómala, hay que hacerlo ya._

"Chimuelo, déjame bajar." Ella persuadió al dragón para que se detenga. "Separémonos y cubramos más terreno. Tú ve al norte, yo iré al sur."

Chimuelo asintió y se escabulló entre los árboles.

 _Y mi amor, oh, mi amor. El agua observar, a las flores besar. Tú y yo en la turbia. Y yo esperando que, tu corazón se abra, como rosas en la lluvia._

"¡Hipo!" Ella llamó, su voz haciendo eco a través de los árboles. Esto era malo. No había ninguna señal del chico. Entonces de nuevo, tal vez él ni siquiera estaba en la isla. Podría estar en un bote…bueno, Patán estaba revisando el agua. Tal vez Hipo fue a pescar para Chimuelo y se durmió.

Eso fue optimismo, seguro. Patán lo encontraría ahora si eso fuera el caso. En la otra mano, si Fragonard estaba detrás de su desaparición, eso podría ser alto totalmente diferente. ¿Incluso encontrarían a Hipo? ¿Podría Fragonard ser tan demente que arrojó a Hipo al mar, desde un acantilado? Eso era un horrífico y espantoso pensamiento, y probablemente el peor escenario. "¡Hipo!" Ella llamó de nuevo. Aún sin respuesta, y ella presionó.

 _Nada es eterno, siempre no es cierto. Sólo puedo amarte hasta el día en que he muerto._

Si cualquier cosa le pasa a él, ella sabe que se culpará a sí misma. Él se involucró por ella después de todo. Si sólo hubiera actuado como todos los demás y permanecido fuera, tal vez estaría jugando con Chimuelo o algo justo ahora.

Pero entonces, _ella_ ni siquiera podría estar aquí.

Hipo era un chico grande. Podía cuidarse a sí mismo. Él la cargó a su casa la última noche, de hecho. Pero sin Chimuelo, ella temía que él estaba indefenso. Y quizás, él lo estaba un poco. Ella llamó por él de nuevo.

 _Antes que la lluvia desaparezca, arcoíris aparezcan. La flor de los amantes de la turbia, hasta el amanecer se queda, sobre los pétalos…_

 _De rosas en la lluvia…_

Ahí. Un suave sonido de arrastre golpeó sus oídos. Ella escuchó atentamente, tratando de discernir la dirección. Era algo grande. Muy grande para ser un animal de los bosques, pero muy pequeño para un dragón. Rocas rodaron a través del suelo, bajando una pendiente.

"¿Hipo?" Ella lloró.

Un fuerte sonido de golpe vino justo sobre la cresta, y ella se apresuró a encontrarlo.

Su corazón revoloteó en su pecho como un ave enjaulada, mientras su sangre se volvió fría.

Hipo yacía en el suelo, mayormente desnudo, y mutilado. Él colocó una mano en su pecho y uso su codo para apoyarse. Con la otra mano, golpeó el suelo para hacer ruido. Su cabeza tirada hacia adelante como carecía de fuerza para levantarla.

"¡Hipo!" Ella quiso gritar, pero su voz se atoró en su garganta. Ella corrío hacia él, agarrando sus brazos y rostro. Las manchas oscuras, que ella notó, no eran suciedad, sino moretones, infligidos con armas crudas. Cuidadosamente, ella lo volteó y lo apoyó para que pudiera quedar sobre su regazo. Sus ojos la miraron a ella, luchando por visión pero tan completamente borrosos con lágrimas, e hinchados con contusiones, él estaba casi ciego.

"A-A….A-As…ss..tt.." Él presionó por palabras, sus labios temblando, pero permaneció mudo. Ella sabía que eso tenía que ser por la floreciente marca negra a través de su caja torácica, o tal vez los moretones con forma de manos que decoraban su cuello.

"Oh mi querido, dulce Hipo…" Ella susurró. "¿Qué te han hecho?" Su mano tomó su mejilla raspada y se movió hacia arriba de su cabello, donde llegó a cubrirse con una mojada y pegajosa sustancia.

Ella sabía que eso era sangre.

"F-F…Fra…g…" Él murmuró.

"Lo sé. Lo sé." Ella inhaló, permitiéndole a él descansar sobre su pecho. "¡CHIMUELO!" Ella lloró, esperando que el dragón estuviera cerca. "¡Chimuelo te necesitamos! ¡Lo encontré!"

Ella trajo una pierna arriba para apoyarlo mejor. "Lo siento tanto, Hipo. Todo es mi culpa. "Yo-¡Yo no debí haber ido a ese arsenal!" Se reprendió a sí misma.

Débilmente, Hipo levantó una mano aplastada y dedos torcidos a sus labios. Él lentamente sacudió su cabeza. Tomó un largo respiro antes de golpear a fuera, "N-ad…da…es tu…culpa." Él jadeó como su boca tembló. Para salvar a Astrid de la vergüenza, se presionó lejos de ella. Se las arregló para rodar los suficientemente lejos para que pudiera vomitar en el pasto y no sobre ella. Él tosió sangre, y entonces se sintió enfermo de nuevo. Él jadeó duramente, luego se hundió de vuelta en sus brazos.

Astrid mordió su labio inferior en un intento por calmar la emoción escozando sus ojos. En lugar de responder, ella gritó. "¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayuda! ¡Patán! ¡Patapez! ¡Brutilda! ¡Brutacio!" Su voz era grave. "¡ALGUIEN! Alguien…" Ella tocó su cien con su cabeza y escuchó su respiración asmática.

Sus sentidos estaban empezando a volver a ella como se dio cuenta que el joven hombre en sus brazos estaba de hecho, sangrando profundamente y ella necesitaba inspeccionar sus heridas y tratar de detener el flujo.

Tan lejos como pudo decir, su nariz estaba sangrando mayormente, como su rostro era una señal de historia. Ella lo frotó fuera con su brazo, cuidadosamente de no tocar el cartílago tierno. La suciedad pegada a su pecho y pantalones, con tonos de pigmento verde del pasto manchando su piel. Bajo el barro, una raspadura cubría su torso, pareciendo ser infringida desde el suelo. Su prótesis no estaba tampoco. Entonces eso la golpeó.

Él había estado arrastrándose de vuelta a la villa. Por cuanto, ella no podía decir.

Su abollado pecho subía y caía con cada dolorosa respiración.

"Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo." Ella habló, con su voz santifica.

Tal vez fue para consolarlo y ponérselo fácil, o tal vez fue porque ella lo necesitaba, pero sus labios yacieron gentilmente sobre su frente. "Sólo aguanta…"

Una llamada haciendo eco de un Furia Nocturna traspasó por el aire.

"¡Finalmente! ¡Chimuelo! ¡Por aquí!" Ella gritó.

El suelo se sacudió con los pánicos límites del Furia Nocturna antes de que despejara el área y llegó a una decreciente parada en frente de ellos. Inmediatamente, dejó salir un lloriqueo bajo y lento y lamió la sangre y la suciedad del cuerpo de su jinete.

"Nos preocuparemos por eso más tarde," Astrid calmó a la bestia, "justo ahora necesitamos llevarlo de vuelta a la villa."

Chimuelo ladró lentamente y se agachó al suelo, permitiendo a Astrid levantarlo más fácilmente.

Ella forcejeó porque él estaba completamente lacio de estar exhausto. Él hizo una mueca como sus dedos rozaban sus heridas abiertas.

"Lo siento, quiero ayudarte tan rápido como sea posible."

Él asintió temblorosamente como ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. En orden para mantenerlo de empujarse, ella tiró de él cerca de su pecho y le sostuvo un brazo bajo sus piernas, el otro seguramente alrededor de su azotada espalda. Con algo de dificultad, ella fue capaz de subir de lado sobre la espalda de Chimuelo, mientras se enderezó hacia el frente y mantuvo a Hipo presionado contra ella.

"Vamos, ¡Chimuelo! ¡Vamos!" Ella apresuró.

Como un relámpago, el dragón corría.

Astrid no se molestó en mandar o direccionar, ella sólo se enfocó sobre el joven hombre herido en sus brazos, como él se esforzaba para mantenerse sobre ella.

A tiempo, llegaron a la villa. Chimuelo se limitó a través del paisaje, casi noqueando a la gente. Los aldeanos vieron el estado en el Hipo estaba e inmediatamente se sintieron mal por chismosear. La vergüenza de Astrid fue puesta a un lado como preocupación tomó lugar.

"¡Estoico! ¡Estoico venga rápido!" Ella gritó. Vikingos corrieron alrededor, buscando al jefe. Con un enfado, Astrid apresuró a Chimuelo arriba a la casa.

Subiendo las escaleras, Astrid fue capaz de bajar fácil al chico a la cama, sin molestarlo. Su respiración era aún muy dura, pero estaba empezando a tener algo de color de vuelta. Chimuelo tomó su mano con su nariz y la dejó descansar sobre su hocico.

"¿Qué es todo este lío?" Estoico gritó desde debajo de las escaleras.

"Encontré a Hipo, y justo a tiempo también." Astrid respondió de vuelta.

El jefe ascendió por las escaleras y se detuvo brevemente cuando vio a su hijo. "Oh no…" él murmuró. Sus ojos observaron sobre su frágil estado y ebrio en las laceraciones. Sin quitar su vista, preguntó a la chica, "¿Fue Fragonard?"

"Eso es lo que Hipo dijo."

El chico lesionado alcanzó sus ojos abiertos e intentó levantar su mano. "Ah-As…"

"Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí Hipo." Ella gentilmente tomó su mano.

"Necesitamos un sanador." Estoico se paró y con un movimiento, desapareció de la habitación.

Astrid notó una cubeta en el piso de hace unas pocas noches atrás, cuando él limpió sus lágrimas. Ella retiró el paño y comenzó a limpiar su rostro, haciendo lo mejor por ser delicada, lo cual no era su punto más fuerte. "Que desastre."

La boca de Hipo tembló en una sonrisa.

"No tú. Quiero decir, _eres_ un desastre, pero…toda esta…¡cosa! ¿Por qué se siente como que él tiene que estar arriba de nosotros cada vez? ¡Tú ni siquiera hiciste nada!" Ella apartó el pelo de su frente. "Que idiota."

Hipo murmuró algo en estar de acuerdo.

Ella trababa duro como se fijó más en sus heridas, ahora que podía. "Es bueno que él no sabía que eras surdo. Aunque, tú podrías no estar trabajando por un tiempo." Ella hizo un gesto a su obviamente mano rota.

Él suspiró.

Astrid deseó que él sólo se desmayara. Viéndolo yacer ahí en dolor lo hacía mucho peor. De nuevo, ella tomó el trapo y empezó a limpiar la suciedad de su pecho. "Sé que me dijiste que no te tocará así, pero voy a ignorarlo."

"C-Caa..Cana…Canalla…" Él dijo, tratando de esconder su dolor.

"Lo siento." Ella comenzó. "Cuando tú y yo llegamos a ser amigos, lo más que hice por ti, fue ánimo, y tal vez algo de compañerismo. Realmente no era buena para algo más. Pero tú has hecho demasiado por mí. No puedo ni siquiera empezar a explicar cuan agradecida estoy, incluso por las pequeñas cosas día a día." Ella tomó su mejilla. "Tu amor por mí se muestra en cada cosa que haces, y lo siento por no verlo antes."

La puerta del frente se abrió y pasos se escucharon.

"Voy a compensarte por eso, empezando ahora, lo prometo." Ella rápidamente se inclinó y colocó un beso en su mejilla.

Ella se paró, justo como los sanadores vinieron a la habitación. Dio una última mirada antes de tomar su hacha de la pared e irse.

Ella se encontró con un preocupado Estoico afuera. "¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

"En los bosques," ella pronunció, "Creo que él estaba arrastrándose de vuelta aquí. No sé desde donde."

"Hijo de t-…"

"¿Qué va a pasar con Fragonard?"

"Si este fuera un hombre normal, él sería asesinado. ¡Es un intento de asesinato contra mi heredero! Pero, Fragonard es el heredero de los Costas Temblorosas, nuestros buenos amigos, y ellos pueden ser muy hostiles. No podemos afrontar una guerra."

"¿Qué quiere hacer usted?" Ella preguntó, con una temible calma en su semblante.

Estoico la miró con furia en su mirada penetrante de almas. "Quiero matarlo."

Ella levantó su hacha. "Entonces déjeme."

Una repentina realización vino sobre el jefe como él hizo un asentimiento determinado.

"¿Dónde está él?"

"Probablemente escondido. Trata con el salón, tal vez incluso él esté ebrio."

"Oh, que bueno." Ella rodó sus ojos.

Ella se dirigió en esa dirección mientras la imagen de Hipo de la última noche llegó al frente de su mente. Él era frívolo y todo sonrisas, y tan tierno. Incluso su beso aún permanecía. Pero entonces, su imagen cayó a ese cuerpo destrozado, ese caparazón de un alma. Toda su felicidad fue disuelta. Esto ya no era sobre ella. Fragonard hizo esto algo mucho más grande de lo que él debería haber hecho. Algo mucho más grande de lo que él podría haber imaginado. Chimuelo por supuesto que amaría tener una pieza en la acción, pero en esta situación, Astrid estaba perfectamente contenta de encargarse de él ella misma. El dragón necesitaba quedarse con Hipo, y consolarlo.

La violación de Astrid había sido un catalizador para incitar y despertar sentimientos que habían permanecido inactivos desde hace tiempo después de su amistad con Hipo. Una raya de temerosa vergüenza salió adelante y golpeó hacia afuera su orgullo y confianza. Si Fragonard no hubiera lastimado así a Hipo, era probable que él podría haberse ido con su vida feliz y Astrid podría tal vez o no curarse de las heridas psicológicas que él le había dado. Pero, por lastimar a Hipo y darle a ella una razón para luchar, no una de venganza, él estaba en la mira de la furia de Astrid Hofferson. Toda su herida, rabia y pesar comenzaron a hervir y fundirse, volviéndose dura y ennegrecida rabia.

Ella empujó a través del Gran Salón, escaneando las mesas por el desagradable dolor en el trasero. En efecto, él tenía una taza espumosa en su mano mientras charlaba con sus hermanos. Por primera vez, ella notó que él era el único feliz. Los otros dos parecían culpables, y ligeramente aterrorizados.

En la cara del chico mayor, los dientes de Astrid se apretaron y su sangre hirvió. Ella empuñó su hacha con nudillos blancos e irrumpió sobre la mesa.

Ella estaba aún a unos pocos pies cuando gritó para tener su atención. "¡Tú malvado, despreciable, asqueroso gusano!"

La habitación de repente estuvo atenta.

Fragonard encontró su mirada con una sonrisa. Nada podía desalentar su buen humor. "Bueno, hola perra."

"¡¿Piensas que puedes irte con lo que has hecho?! ¡Pues olvídate de eso!"

"Así que finalmente saliste de shock, ¿huh?" ¿No me has gritado lo suficiente? ¿Por qué no te pierdes? Estoy cansado de mirarte."

"Tú seguiste cavando tu tumba, ¡ahora te quedas en ella!" Ella gruñó.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Cortar mi pene? Oh espera, ¡tú ya lo hiciste!" Él gruñó.

"¡Te reto a un Einvigi!"

La multitud se volvió en una charla frenética. Un Einvigi era un duelo, pero sin reglas, sólo dos guerreros enfrentándose cara a cara. Ellos solos juzgarían al ganador.

Fragonard miró alrededor y luego rio. "¿Enserio? ¿Vas a tirar una carta como esa?"

"Eres un homicida." Ella silbó. "Esas leyes no funcionan para mí."

"Entonces, ¿quieres pelear conmigo? Yo pienso que es muy injusto, considerando lo que tu pequeño novio me hizo. Pienso que la puntuación es uniforme."

"La puntuación está lejos de ser uniforme. Tú aún deberías ser encargado por tu primer crimen. Hipo no se merecía lo que tú le hiciste."

"¡Por el infierno que sí! Los términos originales para mí fueron sólo nunca volver a Berk. Estaba bien con eso. ¿Pero ese niño siguió argumentando y argumentando hasta que mi sentencia final fue puesta, sólo para callarlo!"

"Tú realmente no tienes ningún remordimiento por lo que has hecho…" Ella dijo desconcertada.

"¿Qué tiene de malo un poco de diversión?" Él dio una sonrisa.

El rostro de Astrid lo dijo todo.

Su sonrisa calló. "Bien. ¿Cuáles son los términos? ¿Mi destierro por tu mano?"

"No." Ella mordió, levantando su hacha. "Este Einvigi… **¡es a la muerte!** "


	9. Composición

Astrid se paró rígidamente aún con sus palabras haciendo eco en el Gran Salón. Fragonard la miró en blanco, probablemente tratando de digerir la información que ella acaba de disputar.

"¿Qué?" Él preguntó.

"Tú me oíste."

Él intentó reír, pero eso vino como un chirrido nervioso. "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"No bromeo cuando sostengo un hacha en mi mano." Ella la agitó para hacer énfasis. "Voy a plantar esta hoja en tu cráneo, y preferiría no meterme en problemas por eso."

"¿Qué te hace tan segura de que podrías vencerme en un Einvigi?" Él burló.

La cabeza del hacha se enterró en la madera de la mesa, rebanándola a la mitad limpiamente. "Yo. No .Fallo."

Él tragó y luego fingió un aire de presunción. "Estás llena de aire caliente." Él clamó.

La rubia redujo sus hombros tensos tan ligeramente como nunca. "¿Lo soy? Bueno, entonces tú no tendrías ninguna razón para temer una pelea conmigo, ¿o no?"

Él respiró lentamente.

"Así que, ¿Qué va a ser? ¿Tener un duelo conmigo y probablemente morir, o lidiar con Estoico y definitivamente morir?"

Él la miró tímidamente. "Bueno, cuando lo pones así…¿cuándo es la pelea?"

"Mañana a la noche. Al atardecer. Prepárate, porque yo lo haré." Y con eso, retiró el hacha de las astillas y salió del Gran Salón, Bocón siguiendo detrás rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasó?" Él tartamudeó, ya que él había estado en el Gran Salón todo el tiempo.

"Encontré a Hipo," ella empezó, sus respiraciones harapientas. "Y esa basura ahí," ella apuntó, "¡fue la razón de que él estaba perdido!"

"¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Arriba en casa. Los sanadores están cuidándolo ahora."

"Por la barba de Thor, ¿qué hizo esta vez?"

"Golpearlo a una pulgada de su vida." Ella mordió. Su hacha girando en su mano como consolar a un amigo. "Apenas lo reconocí."

Bocón suspiró. "¿Así que Estoico sabe lo que tú hiciste?"

"Sí, yo le dije que lo haría."

"Ok. Bueno, en el dado brillante, Fragonard morirá de cualquier modo."

"Necesito tener mi honor de vuelta," ella declaró, "y no quiero hacerlo arrebatando el de Hipo." Con esas palabras, ella se desvaneció en la villa.

Un Gronkle apareció a través del cielo antes de aterrizar en frente de ella. "¡Astrid!" Patapez llamó, desmontando su dragón. "¡Gracias a Odín que te encontré! ¡Encontré esto!" Y depositó la prótesis de Hipo en los brazos de Astrid. Estaba en mal estado.

Ella enmarcó sus ojos. "¿Dónde encontraste esto?"

"Sobre el lado Este de la isla, como, tan lejos al este como puedas ir. Estaba arriba de un árbol." El miró, rascando su mentón. "Ahora, si pudiéramos encontrar el resto de él…"

"Yo lo hice. Él está arriba en la casa. "Su expresión no cambio.

Patapez puso una mano en su pecho y suspiró en alivio. "¡Oh bien! ¡Temía que no lo encontraríamos!"

"Los sanadores están con él ahora, pero puedes decirles a los otros que vuelvan."

"Espera, ¿los sanadores? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?"

Ella no dio una respuesta directa. "Lo encontré a unas pocas millas al este de la villa, supongo que él había estado arrastrándose de vuelta desde donde tú encontraste esto." La amargura era evidente en su voz.

Los ojos de Patapez se ampliaron. "¿Dónde está Chimuelo?"

"Arriba sentado con él." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Ahora, ve a cancelar la búsqueda. Sé que Patán estará molesto si lo hacemos trabajar más de lo necesario."

El cuchitril chico asintió una vez más antes de acercarse y tentativamente agarrar su brazo. "Lo siento Astrid. Yo debería haber…nosotros deberíamos haber estado ahí para ti. Somos terribles amigos."

Ella sonrió. "Te perdono."

Él sabía que la compensaría por eso, pero por el momento, él asintió agradecidamente y fue a llamar a los otros jóvenes.

La siguiente persona en aproximarse a la rubia fue un hombre de cuatro veces su tamaño, pero con una altura de su confidencia. Hamish, el jefe de los Costas Temblorosas, y el padre de Fragonard.

"Muchacha…¿estás segura de que quieres ir a través de esto?"

Ella estrechó sus ojos en él. "No hay nada que usted pueda hacer para salvarlo. Él ha ido muy lejos esta vez, y tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias."

"Yo sé eso." Él jadeó. "Mira…yo sé que Fragonard es un alma en desorden, desde que perdió a su hermano, él no ha sido el mismo. Sanguinario, temerario…"

 _¿Su hermano?_ Ella se preguntó. Hipo dijo algo sobre otro hermano llamado Bertrand, pero ella no le dio mucha importancia.

"Yo sé que él tiene que enfrentar sus crímenes, y tal vez, él puede ser limpiado de sus pecados si lo hace. No, muchacha, ¿Astrid verdad? Estoy preocupado por ti. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Actuar por ira no es fortaleza, sino ceguera."

Ella consideró sus palabras con profunda contemplación, entonces respondió determinadamente. "No es ira, es devoción. Estoy haciendo esto por Hipo, no por mí misma."

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, sólo un poco. No fue exactamente la más apropiada respuesta cuando hablas a una chica que iba a pelear con tu hijo a muerte, pero ella se lo ganó. Con sólo esas palabras, Astrid probó que la venganza por su propio destino no estaba en su agenda.

Ella se ganó su respeto.

"Odín, que desastre." El jefe suspiró, una mano deslizándose debajo de su cara. "Supongo que estaré rasgado, él es mi hijo después de todo."

"Yo entiendo."

Con una desdeñosa sonrisa, el jefe la dejó, sin una palabra.

Astrid decidió que ella debería ir arriba y revisar a Hipo. Ella por lo menos necesitaba escuchar qué daño fue hecho, porque ella terminaría encargándose de él de todos modos. Preparándose a sí misma para lo peor, la rubia subió por la colina.

Tan pronto como ella entró por la puerta, pudo escuchar tensos llantos de dolor. No exactamente gritos, pero cualquier sonido que el chico pudiera hacer con un pulmón colapsado.

Astrid mordió su labio y ascendió por las escaleras. Estoico la vio inmediatamente desde su lugar sosteniendo abajo sus hombros. El chico azotaba mientras los sanadores fregaban la suciedad de sus heridas abiertas.

"¡Astrid! ¡Toma su mano!"

Ella se apresuró a su lado y levantó su extremidad desde su lugar sujetado los bordes de la cama. Instantáneamente, su fuerza culminó en su mano mientras él apretó con fuerte agarre. Astrid hizo una mueca como sus dedos apretaban alrededor de los de ella muy dolorosamente. Ella se maravilló de la fuerza en una mano no tanto más larga que la suya. Trabajar en la herrería realmente hizo una diferencia. Delicadamente, ella corrió su mano libre arriba y abajo de su brazo en una forma reconfortante, y colocó suaves besos en sus nudillos. Sus gritos se apagaron y todo lo que fue escuchado fueron largas, exhaustivas respiraciones.

Sudor pegado a sus castaños cerrojos, de los cuales mayormente estaban ocultos con vendajes. Sus pestañas se retorcían como su ceño frunció. Hipo estaba exhausto, y Astrid casi no podía creer que el pasó todo esto por tanto sin desmayarse.

Fue suficientemente aterrador pensar que él estaba en tanto dolor.

Como Goti gentilmente frotó un bálsamo de cera en su pecho, la chica escuchó al otro sanador hablar con Estoico. El jefe finalmente renunció a su agarre sobre los hombros de Hipo.

"Asegúrense de que tenga pleno descanso. Sé que lo matará, pero no habrá nada de vuelo hasta que su pulmón perforado sane. Debería tomar unos pocos días antes de que él pueda respirar normal de nuevo." Él inspeccionó al chico una vez de nuevo. "La mayoría de sus lesiones deberían sanar en el siguiente par de días. Las quemaduras en su pie bueno probablemente dolerán por un tiempo, y las laceraciones sobre su miembro residual podrían causar una envestida de dolor repentino o shock. No estoy seguro sobre eso sin embargo. Su mano está rota, más específicamente tres huesos en su palma, y su medio y dedo índice. He colocado los huesos, pero tomará un par de semanas para sanar, además de unos pocos meses para tener su total rango de movimiento de vuelta. No fue una fractura seria, así que una vez que sane, no debería haber problemas duraderos."

Estoico miró esperanzadoramente, antes de que él preguntó, "¿qué hay de su cabeza?"

El sanador miró demasiado desagradable. "Sobre eso, no estoy muy seguro sobre eso. Su cráneo está fracturado, así que él podría estar algo fuera de sentidos cuando despierte. Hablar podría ser arrastrado y desarticulado, habrá confusión y pérdida de memoria. Ante todo, no podemos saber la severidad hasta que él hable."

Suaves ronquidos fueron oídos y los dos miraron a Hipo quien finalmente había pasado a la inconciencia.

"Corrección, cuando él despierte." El sanador recogió los restos de vendas. "Mantengan hielo sobre sus ojos para mantener la hinchazón abajo. Volveré para revisarlo mañana." Y con eso, él se fue. Goti no estuvo lejos detrás de él.

"Yo me encargo, señor." Astrid dijo calmadamente.

"Necesitas prepararte para mañana." Él contrarrestó.

"La pelea es mañana a la noche. Me quedaré aquí por el resto de la noche. Él me necesita, Estoico."

El gran hombre no pudo argumentar con eso. Especialmente desde que ella era mucho mejor en atender pacientes. Él estuvo de acuerdo y salió para conseguir el hielo que el sanador había demandado.

Por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación, Astrid notó a Chimuelo sentado arriba sobre una viga. Sus ojos estaban clavados sobre el inválido, mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre sus masivas garras. Sin dudas el dragón no sabía que hacer o cómo ayudar. Él probablemente había sido tirado lejos por los sanadores, pero no quería irse. Horrible y agonizante preocupación había en sus ojos.

Apáticamente, Astrid se paró y fue a la cama que estaba desocupada. Un pequeño empuje desde sus piernas, y el mueble se deslizó a través del piso y presionó contra la cama usada, ahora creando una cama grande.

"Chimuelo, puedes bajar ahora."

El dragón gentilmente se deslizó fuera del techo y sobre el piso. Se paseó sobre eso y se arrastró arriba sobre la cama, atento de estar bien y cerca sin tocarlo. Su nariz presionó en el cabello de Hipo. Un triste murmullo salió de su garganta.

"Lo sé, pero él estará bien."

Estoico vino arriba no mucho después con un bloque de hielo envuelto en un trapo, y una cubeta de agua limpia.

"Te traeré algo de cenar más tarde, trata de comer, muchacha."

La idea de comida no era atractiva para la rubia, pero ella estaba perdiendo peso rápido. Ella asintió resignada en acuerdo.

Y ella lo observó, sin decir una palabra, pero sosteniendo su mano y manteniendo conversación con sus ojos. Su pulgar bordeando sobre sus nudillos. Ella mantuvo el bloque de hielo sobre sus ojos, alternando entre ellos para mantenerlo cómodo. Cuando el hielo finalmente se derritió, ella secó su sudor con el paño húmedo. Cuando Estoico le trajo comida, ella se aseguró de darle a él caldo con una cuchara. Pronto, el sol se había puesto y Astrid sintió pesadez en sus párpados.

Ella nunca se consideró a sí misma de corazón blando. Tal vez ella quería lucir el vestido de bodas de su madre, y tal vez a ella le gustaba ver la daga que su padre la había dado. Ella nunca admitiría eso de cualquier manera. Pero con Hipo eso era diferente. Ella mantuvo sus flores, como recuerdos de sus dulces palabras y sus besos tiernos. Ella memorizó sus garabatos, apreciando sus talentos y perspectiva. Y en este momento, viendo su pecho subir y bajar en ritmos constantes, ella hizo otra decisión para ser conscientemente suave.

Ella se levantó a sí misma para sentarse al lado de él y se sacó sus botas. Sus hombreas y falda acorazada se unieron al piso. Sólo por esta noche, ella quería sostenerlo. Para sentir una masa cálida en sus brazos, saber que él realmente estaba aquí. Ella quería su esencia que envolviera sus sentidos, que sus ojos se sumerjan en sus pecas.

Ella se acostó a su lado. Su brazo se movió alrededor para acurrucar su cabeza mientras Chimuelo la miraba en confusión.

"Podemos compartir." Ella susurró de vuelta.

Su brazo libre cubrió a través de sus hombros y acarició su pecho maltratado. Su cabello era tan suave contra su mentón, ella sonrió. Una pierna se puso sobre la suya y ella se acurrucó cerca de él.

Tal vez amar no era una palabra tan fuerte.

En la mañana, Astrid despertó con un poco de susto. Por un momento, ella no reconoció sus alrededores. Pero ella se orientó casi inmediatamente después. Chimuelo e Hipo aún dormían profundamente, si señal evidente de haberse despertado en la noche.

Excepto por la mano de Hipo descansando sobre la suya.

Una cobija cubría sus formas y los platos de la última noche habían sido llevados. Ella imaginó que Estoico había venido arriba en la noche para revisarlos y lo hizo.

Con un suave beso en su frente, Astrid se levantó y comenzó a componerse a sí misma para el día. Ella tenía un montón para prepararse, después de todo.

Cómodamente se vistió, y cargó en sus hombros su hacha. Un parte de ella quería quedarse con Hipo hasta que él despertara, pero ella necesitaba entrar en calor y practicar. Aun así, él estaría a salvo con Chimuelo y sin dudas de que Estoico vendría y lo revisaría con frecuencia.

Satisfecha, ella bajó las escaleras, hizo un pequeño desayuno, luego se fue.

Los bosques en la entrada de la ensenada fueron su lugar favorito para practicar. Los árboles habían sido ablandados por su hoja y estaban a una distancia perfecta para arrojar. Las rocas cerca con frecuencia llegaron a ser la percha para Hipo como él venía a desahogarse con ella sobre su papá.

" _Buena forma._ " Ella pudo oír su voz en su cabeza. " _Ese árbol no se meterá contigo de nuevo._ "

Pronto, la rubia calló en una placentera repetición de aterrizar su hacha en la madera. Eso despejó su cabeza, y relajó su tensión.

Ella escuchó un crujido de una rama y se volteó rápidamente, con su hacha levantada.

"Pensé que te encontraría aquí." Una voz profunda dijo. Su hacha bajo como ella se encontró con el rostro de la última persona que ella esperaba ver.

Su labio tembló como ella se volvió jadeante.

"…¿Papá?"

"Hola, querida." Su aspecto era sórdido. "Yo escuché sobre la pelea."

"Sí…"

Él inadvertidamente cambio su peso a un solo pie. "Así que, ¿él lastimó a Hipo?"

"Muy gravemente, en realidad."

"Ese bastardo." Él jadeó, mirando a los árboles.

"Papá, ¿por qué estás aquí? Yo pensé…"

"Lo sé. Y, yo no espero que tú me perdones de todos modos, eso debe haber sido muy doloroso."

Ella buscó su rostro, esperanzada.

En su mano, él cargaba su hacha, moviéndola en su agarre. "Tal vez, tu estés más cómoda con tu hacha, pero…esta es mi hacha. El hacha con la insignia de la familia en ella…sería un orgullo para mí verte llevarla contigo."

"¿Quieres decir…?"

"Todos nosotros estamos detrás de ti Astrid."

Su hacha calló al suelo como ella corrió a él. Ella tiró sus brazos alrededor de él como él la sostuvo contra su pecho. Su barba picando su nariz, y ella sabía que estaba en casa. "¡Oh papá!"

"Lo siento tanto, Astrid. Fui un idiota. Me gusta pensar que soy progresivo, ahora que somos amigos de los dragones, pero en realidad, soy sólo tan obstinado y ciego como siempre."

Lágrimas mordieron sus ojos. "Está bien, papá."

"Te amo tanto Astrid, independientemente de lo que te pase."

"Yo también te amo, papá."

"Ahora," Él dijo, tomando el hacha de ella. "Entrenar con árboles es bueno y todo, pero si peleas con alguien, necesitas un entrenamiento uno a uno." Dijo moviendo el hacha. "Ahora, ven hacia mí como si estuvieras tratando de matarme."

Cuando Hipo finalmente abrió sus ojos crujientes, el sol se filtraba a través de la ventana. Su garganta estaba seca, pero él no sintió la necesidad de agua. Le dolía todo, un dolor opaco y bajo, pero la presión culminó en la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciéndolo mareado y confuso. Sintió una ráfaga de respiraciones calientes en su cuello y se volteó ligeramente, encontrando escalas negras. Le entró pánico por un momento, viendo un dragón en su cama, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era, de hecho, _su propio_ dragó. Algo sobre perder dientes. Su visión nadó con marrones y opacos muebles en su habitación. Su cabeza daba vueltas.

Chimuelo dio un ruido fuerte a su lado, haciendo que sus ojos se crucen.

La mano rota de Hipo se levantó y palmeó contra el hocico de la bestia. Su dedo apoyó contra su propio labia en un esfuerzo para calmar el ruido.

Estoico vino a la habitación, escuchando a Chimuelo. "Bueno, ya era hora de que despertarás, dormilón."

Hipo volteó su cabeza para el hablador y estudió a este gran hombre. Él sabía que debería hablar y dar alguna respuesta ingeniosa, pero la motivación para abrir su boca no vino.

"Vaya pelea que tuviste, ¿huh?" Estoico estaba esperando por la respuesta, 'Debería ver al otro sujeto.' Pero se encontró con silencio y una cara completamente en blanco en su lugar.

Hipo conocía a este hombre. Lo conocía bien, de hecho. Su nombre era…algo con una 'P'.

"¿Hijo?"

 _¡Papá!_ Eso era. Dah.

"¿No vas a decir algo?"

Él podía hacer eso. Eso estaba bien. "Aaaa…" Mmm, tal vez no. Su nariz arrugó y él abrió su boca. "Aaaaaa…aallg…aallllgggg…" Él nunca recordó que hablar fuera tan difícil.

"Está bien, no te tenses a ti mismo." El jefe descansó una mano sobre su cabeza.

"¡Aaaaaalllllggggggg! Alllgggggggggooo-o-o-o…" Su cabeza se sacudía en cada sonido, como si eso tomara su entera fuerza para decir una sílaba. "¡AL-G-G-GO!" Él lloró.

Estoico miró horrorizado.

"¡Al-go! ¡Al-go! ¡Al- _go_!" Hipo vociferó, golpeando su puño en el marco de la cama. Esa era la única palabra que él tenía, y un mensaje necesitaba ser comunicado. Qué era ese mensaje, él no estaba bien seguro de sí mismo.

"¡Hipo, cálmate!"

"¡ALGO!" Él gritó, el crujir de sus pulmones aparentemente en su rabieta. Como fuego, dolor erupcionaba desde su pierna. Estiró su cabeza alrededor gritando más.

Su pierna no estaba. Su pierna izquierda, no estaba. _Y dolía._

"¡Chimuelo! Sostenlo, voy por el sanador."

El dragón empujó su hombro con su cabeza, y lo trajo abajo para reclinar. Hipo estaba respirando pesadamente, en pánico. Pero entonces, lentamente, su alborotada mente comenzó a despejarse y él recordó, pero la noche anterior era aún un poco confusa. Él era Hipo Horrendo Abadejo, hijo del jefe Estoico el Vasto, y el primer vikingo en hacerse amigo de un dragón. Él también salvó Berk del tiránico dominio del Muerte Roja, al costo de su pierna izquierda. Aun así, todo dolía y él no pudo recordar por qué.

Él estaba en calma, ¿lo estaba? Tal vez no, a juzgar por la dureza de sus respiraciones. Trató de sentarse, pero Chimuelo aún lo forzaba abajo.

El sanador gentilmente tomó su rostro y lo inclinó a la luz del sol. Él frunció sus ojos. "Háblame." Él indicó.

"Hhhhrrr-ccckk-mmmm…fffaaaahhhh…" Él pronunció, brillantemente.

"Hmm…eso es lo que temía." El hombre dijo, soltándolo. "Pues, tengo buenas y malas noticias, y tengo peores noticias."

"Bien." Estoico asintió, enderezando sus hombros.

"Hipo está teniendo dificultades para hablar debido a las lesiones de su cabeza, de hecho, él está teniendo una convulsión parcial."

"¿Qué?" El jefe preguntó, desconcertado.

El brazo de Hipo tanteó en el aire por su propia cuanta.

"Sus ojos. Una pupila está completamente dilatada, mientras que la otra no. Sus iris están temblando, eso fue la mala noticia."

"¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias?"

"Es temporal. No será para siempre."

"¿Entonces cuáles son las peores noticias?"

"No sé cuánto tomará para que él se recupere de todo o cuánto la convulsión durará. Tal vez unos pocos minutos, tal vez horas…tal vez días." El sanador se sentó sobre la cama y revisó los vendajes como Hipo sacudió su cabeza, se clavaron sobre Estoico. "Ante todo, él no va a estar haciendo nada por un tiempo."

"¡Voy a matarlo!" El gran hombre gritó. "¡Voy a matar a ese-ese-" Su cara era tan roja como su barba.

"Aaalllllgg-alg-go-go-go-…" La cabeza de Hipo se sacudió con cada sonido, sus ojos revoloteando en concentración.

"Tal vez no deberías gritar Estoico, eso está alterando al muchacho." Bocón ofreció.

El gran hombre suspiró, y asintió. "Necesito algo de aire." Se apresuró fuera de la habitación, sin ser capaz de encarar a su hijo más.

"JJJ-…BBoo-Bbb…" Hipo trató.

"¿Qué ocurre muchacho?"

El chico mutilado ondeó su brazo roto alrededor, sus labios formando una mala cara de confusión.

"Fuiste muy golpeado, Hipo." El hombre mayor le dijo. "Por ese horrendo, Fragonard. Tienes algunos golpes en la cabeza, y…estarás mejor pronto."

"Si, sólo ten pleno descanso, y trata de mantenerte así mientras sea posible."

Como él dijo, los hombros del chico se levantaron repentinamente. Chimuelo empujó duro para sostenerlo establemente.

"Tal vez hablé demasiado pronto." El doctor suspiró.

"D-Due-due-due…l-l-l-eeeeee."

"Yo creo que lo hará. Eras un desastre de sangre. Eres afortunado de que Astrid te encontró cuando ella lo hizo, podrías haber ido mucho peor de lo que estás ahora."

En el sonido del nombre de Astrid, los recuerdos de la última noche vinieron. La calidez de la herrería, el calor de sus manos, la chispa de su beso. Él cargándola a la cama, y luego él trabajó en el anillo de bodas y-

Oh no.

¡La boda era hoy! ¡Él tenía que levantarse! ¡Astrid lo necesitaba!

Él luchó para levantarse, a pesar de gran peso que lo empujaba. Él gruño como fuego se sentía a través de su cuerpo. Fuego como-

Las horas de tortura lo golpearon como una tormenta instantánea. Buscando carne, piel desgarrada, lágrimas rojas y gritos que nunca fueron suficientes. Dientes agrietados, narices puestas en la suciedad, y sangre…

La sangre se deslizaba como un rio.

Su revelación vino tan repentinamente, al igual que el dolor, y él arqueó su espalda con gritos inhumanos. Gritos involuntarios, unos de un animal muriendo.

Él necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba a alguien que lo sostenga, para alejar su dolor. Él necesitaba…

"¡ALGO!"


	10. Culminación

Era tarde en el día cuando Astrid decidió volver. Ella necesitaría revisar a Hipo, y descansar un poco antes de la pelea. Su padre había demostrado ser de mucha ayuda dando consejos y trucos. Él la escoltó a casa, secretamente esperando ver cuánto daño fue hecho, y esperando reconciliarse con el hombre que nunca abandonó a su pequeña hija.

Mientras se aproximaron a la casa, pudieron escuchar los melancólicos llantos de Hipo. Estoico, sin embargo, se sentó afuera sin poder ayudar.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" La rubia pidió.

"Oh- él es…él estará bien, a su momento. Pero…él no puede-¡está tan confundido!" El hombre arrugó su cara. "Es su cabeza. Sólo sabe una palabra. Sólo…es devastador muchacha. No tienes que ir ahí arriba."

Ella apretó el agarre sobre su arma. "Él estuvo ahí por mí, en mi hora más oscura. Necesito regresar el favor."

Determinada, ella fue adentro seguida por su curioso padre y preocupado jefe.

Ella encontró a su querido amigo sentado en su cama. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en vendajes. Él estaba envuelto, con sus brazos firmemente alrededor de la cabeza del dragón mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente. Sus nudillos rasgaban sobre las escalas en un decibel que ella podía ori, pero Chimuelo sólo gorjeaba suavemente.

"¿Hipo?" Ella pidió gentilmente, aproximándose a él. El sanador y Bocón estaban en la habitación, observando silenciosamente al chico y esperando para que su convulsión disminuyera.

Con respiraciones acentuadas, él miró hacia ella. Ella pudo ver sus ojos posarse con energía sin explotar mientras rebotaban alrededor.

"Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh..." fue todo lo que él pudo formar.

Ella se sentó a su lado sobre la cama y tiernamente tocó su rostro. "Tendrás bastantes molestias, ¿huh? Me asuste, un poco. Claro que no fue tu culpa." Ella se encogió de hombros.

"FFF-fff-ffff…uh-uh…"

"Oh, ¿ese idiota? Ni siquiera pienses en él. Él está bien…muerto."

"Ah-ah-ah-ah…" Él cerró sus ojos en concentración, mientras descansó una mano sobre su hombro. "SSs-sstrr-…" Su nariz se torció.

"Asssstttrrriiiidddd…" Ella dijo lentamente, acentuando los movimientos de su boca.

"Asstt-tr-rr-rrrRRRRrrrrRRRRrrrr…." Su cabeza se sacudió violentamente. "¡RID!" Él saltó.

Ella sonrió.

"Yo-Yo-Yo te te te-te-aamm.."

Ella sabía lo que él quería decir, y tenía una respuesta para él esta vez. Pero, para su sorpresa, él se detuvo y hundió sus hombros. Él había perdido el coraje con su incapacidad para hablar.

Ella mordió su labio, esperando que él siguiera hablando. "¿Quién es este de aquí?" Ella palmeó a Chimuelo sobre la nariz. "Su nombre es un poco difícil."

Hipo ni siquiera trató. Él descansó su mejilla sobre las escalas frías y dijo sin titubear, "Amigo."

Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

"¿Por qué no dejas que Hipo se siente, Chimuelo?" Ella preguntó, calmadamente. El dragón se desenvolvió a sí mismo del chico, y se deslizó detrás de él, para que pudiera recostarse de espalda. Astrid tiró las cobijas arriba un poco más. "Ahí vamos. Bien y cómodo. ¿Quieres algo de agua?"

Él asintió.

Ella consiguió algo de agua fresca, y se la trajo a él. Él se extendió por eso con manos temblorosas.

"Será mejor que me dejes ayudarte, cariño."

Instantáneamente, ella se sonrojó. _¿Cariño?_ ¿Al igual que un apodo cariñoso? ¿Dónde en Midgard había venido eso? Concedido, su comportamiento se parecía a un niño, e hizo difícil el tratarlo normalmente. Aunque, tal vez en este frágil estado, a él no le importaría.

Ella trajo el cucharón arriba a sus labios y acunó su cabeza para mantenerlo quieto. Él sólo bebió sobre la mitad de eso. El restó se deslizó por su mentón.

"Whoops, vamos a limpiar eso." Y ella rosó su cara con un trapo limpio. "Ahí, mucho mejor."

" -ffff…" Él manejó sus palabras, tenía tanto que quería preguntar, pero nada vendría afuera.

"Está bien. Ve despacio."

Él rápidamente llego a estar frustrado con su incapacidad para comunicarse. "Qquee-…ee-ee-ee-…pas…"

Sus hombros se sacudieron y él gimió miserablemente. Bajo su aliento, él trató de hablar, pero todo fue en vano.

"Al menos ya no está agitándose más." El doctor dijo.

"¿Qué hay de malo con él?" Astrid preguntó suavemente.

"Él está teniendo una convulsión traumática. Estoy empezando a preocuparme sobre cuán larga será."

Hipo entendió todo mientras se extendió hacia ella. Su mano temblando llegó a descansar sobre su caja torácica. Usando tanta fuerza como pudo, se jaló a sí mismo para acercarse a ella. Astrid lo acomodó para que se recostará contra su pecho.

"Si pudieras calmarlo, tal vez eso se detendría. Él está asustado."

"Lo sé." Ella susurró. Gentilmente palmeó su cabeza agrietada y tarareó ociosamente como sollozos agraviados cortaban a través del aire aquí y allá.

" _Feliz, un día de sol, esperé y esperé con flores en mis manos el sueño que creé. Esperé hasta que los sueños, como mi corazón, fueran perfectos. Las flores eran vivas y las palabras no necesitaban ser habladas. La alegría que yo sabía estaba delante de toda razón. Suave y calmado fue el latir de mi corazón._

" _El más alegre día de sol."_

No importaba que su padre estaba ahí. O que el jefe y Bocón estuvieran. El pueblo entero podría haber estado observando, pero a ella no le importaba. Justo ahora, todo lo que importaba era Hipo.

Él la ayudó a sanar, ahora era momento de pagar la deuda.

" _Y vino un día de sol cuando tú me encontraste. Todos me evadían y tú no me dejaste. Mis ojos revoloteaban asombrados con alguien junto a mí. La tierra y las flores por siempre junto a mí. Un sonido me buscó y el viento susurró, "¡Amante!"_

 _Y por ti me he preocupado y te bendigo por siempre…_

" _El mejor día de sol."_

Como una roca que rueda desde una precaria perca, Hipo respiró un suspiro de alivio. Sus hombros se relajaron mientras sus respiraciones cruzaban sus brazos. Sus temblores llegaron a parar. "Gr-Gr-Gra…aaa…cias." Él murmuró. Era más fácil hablar ahora, pues la convulsión parecía aligerar.

El sanador se acercó y comprobó los ojos de Hipo. "Ah, sus pupilas son del mismo tamaño ahora, y han dejado de sacudirse." Él asintió una vez más al jefe y los otros hombres en la habitación, indicándoles que deberían irse. "Estaremos abajo si él necesita algo."

Los jóvenes no replicaron mientras Hipo se acurrucó más cerca de ella.

Ella hundió su cabeza para descansar una mejilla en su oído.

"¿Por qué-Por qué-Por qué llorar?" Él tartamudeó.

"¿Qué?" Confusa, ella secó sus mejillas, sorprendida de encontrarlas mojadas con lágrimas que ella estuvo desapercibida de haber llorado.

"No-no-no necesitas…no tú…"

"Yo sé que no soy quien está herido." Ella aclaró.

"N-n-n no tú."

"No Hipo," ella inhaló, "Sólo no me gusta verte con dolor. Te lo dije antes, yo actuó fuerte, pero realmente no lo soy." Él la escuchó tragar. "Esto nunca debería haberte pasado a ti. Sin importar lo que tú podrías pensar. Y…tú eres…muy precioso para mí." Ella mordió su labio un poco, tratando de encontrar las palabras, antes de plantar un beso en su cabeza. "Estoy frustrada por ti." Ella se apartó de él.

"Tú-tú-tú…haaabb…hablas…p-por mí…" Él asintió.

Ella liberó una risa empática. "Soy horrible en las conversaciones de un solo lado. Ya sabes eso." Ella lo ayudó a apoyarse para que pudiera recostarse sobre Chimuelo.

El dragón gorjeó, contento, sabiendo que su chico estaba a salvo ahora y estaba siendo cuidado.

"¿Estás cómodo? ¿Necesitas algo?"

Él le sonrió, contestando ambas preguntas por ella.

"Vaya, cuando estás pensando en algo para decir, es cuando no tienes nada que decir." Ella bromeó.

Él asintió y entonces tosió.

"Te contaría una historia, pero no soy buena en eso."

Hipo torció su nariz, preventivamente. "¿Qu-qu-qu-qu-ee..p-pasa con Ffffrag?"

"¿Qué pasó con Fragonard?" Ella torció sus labios. "Pues, él está…sentenciado a muerte…por así decirlo…"

El chico tenía una señal de confusión.

No hubo ninguna sutiliza en la respuesta. "Lo desafié a un Einvigi…el perdedor muere."

Inmediatamente, él estaba protestando. Palabras inconclusas vomitaban desde su boca mientras él buscó a tiendas por ella, tomando su cara y su brazo.

"Hipo, él necesita ser detenido, y yo soy la que va a hacerlo."

Él sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente en protesta.

"¡Está es mi oportunidad! ¡Puedo recuperar mi honor, Hipo! ¡No tendré que ser humillada más! Si puedo arriesgar mi vida para matarlo, puedo unirme a nuestra sociedad de nuevo."

Sus sacudida llegó a ser más dura mientras él lloraba, "Nnnnnnnooooooo…"

"¡Podrías parar eso! ¡Lo estás haciendo peor!" Ella agarró su cabeza. "No puedes detenerme Hipo. Lo que él hizo fue malo, y tú lo sabes. Necesito hacer esto."

Él se liberó, gritando.

"¡Deja de ser tan infantil! ¡Tú quieres matarlo tanto como yo! Pero, yo estoy fuera de la ley ahora. ¡Yo puedo pelear!"

Lágrimas bajaban por sus párpados hinchados.

"Vamos. Ten un poco de fe en mí. Después de todo, estoy haciendo esto por ti."

Eso no lo hizo sentir mejor sobre la situación. "¿Cu-cu-cu-cuando?"

"Esta noche, a la puesta de sol."

Él se vio devastado.

"¿Por qué es esto tan terrible? Realmente podría usar tu apoyo en esto. ¿Realmente temes tanto eso?"

Él suspiró lentamente, sus cejas frunciéndose. "Nnn-no…tu…fu-fuerte. Ganar." Él confirmó.

"¿Entonces qué es?"

Él miró hacia arriba en ella. "¿Nn-no…b-boda?"

Su corazón retumbó con realización. Él había asumido que ella estaba haciendo esto para salirse de casarse con él. Esas eran lágrimas de rechazo. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, al menos él pensó que ella ganaría. Ella se inclinó y besó su mejilla, dejando que sus labios permanezcan. "No, cariño," ahí estaba esa palabra de nuevo, "Esa es la última razón por la que haría esto."

Eso pareció calmarlo, al menos por el momento.

Ella reunió su cara en sus manos, para hacerlo ver sus ojos. "Pero preocupémonos sobre eso después de que sanes, ¿ok?"

"Uh-huh." Él susurró.

Ella se sentó con él, y lo ayudó a recuperar su habla. Él no hizo mucho progreso. Como él día se iba, ella llegó a estar más y más asustada.

Él estaba pareciendo literalmente como un niño. Él tomó dragón de peluche que estaba sobre su mesa de cama y jugó con el mientras ella hablaba. Él habló incongruentemente, sin siquiera realizando lo que ella no pudo entenderle.

Astrid comenzó a cuestionarse de cuánto daño había sido hecho.

Fue un poco después que Bocón apareció, que Estoico la mandó a llamar para la pelea. Ella palmeó la mano del chico en seguridad, y entonces se paró, una repentina frialdad y un ajuste irrevocable sobre sus huesos.

El jefe la guio a través de la aldea. Los que estaban a fuera, parados con atención, sus puños sobre sus corazones.

Un signo de buena fe, y respeto. De alguna forma, el gesto hizo que su garganta se sintiera gruesa y duro de tragar.

Estoico la guio un lugar un poco apartado de la arena, donde Goti y sus padres estaban esperando. La armadura familiar estaba presentada y asegurada, aliviándola con el apoyo de su familia. Consejos finales fueron dados al igual que abrazos y disculpas. Finalmente, ellos oraron por ella, pidiendo a los dioses por su seguridad.

Su séquito la siguió a la arena, donde ella entró mientras ellos fueron a las gradas. Astrid colocó su hacha en el suelo y estiró entrar en calor. Sus músculos se movían con facilidad y sin dolor con cada movimiento. Ella estaba lista para esto. Ella había entrenado para esto.

Fue cuando ella había tirado sus brazos sobre su cabeza cuando escucho pasos entrando a la arena. Ella se fijó, sin esperar a su oponente tan pronto. Pero de hecho, no era Fragonard, sino sus hermanos sin carácter. Ellos se arrastraban torpemente, viéndose tímidos.

Ella no sintió ni la más mínima amenaza. Los ojos de la audiencia observaban cuidadosamente, e incluso si su hacha estaba en el suelo, ella podría manejar a esos dos tontos cualquier día de la semana. Aun así, ella fue cautelosa con ellos.

"¿Qué quieren?"

El mayor de los dos dio un paso hacia adelante y levantó su mano a ella. "Desearte suerte."

"Ja, ¿esto es algún tipo de broma?" Ella descansó una mano sobre su cintura.

El más joven miró fervoroso como suplicó. "Te lo rogamos…¡tienes que ganar!"

Sus cejas se fruncieron. "¿Quieren que mate a su hermano?"

"Sólo porque es cuestión de tiempo antes de que él nos mate a nosotros." Empezó el mayor. "Soy Zugno, y mi hermano menor es Gianquinto." El adolescente menor ondeó embarazosamente. "Nuestro padre no conoce el grado de la barbaridad de Fragonard. Tal vez no lo pienses así, pero tú fuiste afortunada. Hubo…hubo otras."

Instantáneamente, la sangre de Astrid empezó a hervir. "¡¿Por qué no lo detuvieron entonces?!"

Giaquinto habló en voz chirriante. "¿Has oído de nuestro hermano mayor, Bertrand? Todos piensan que él fue asesinado por un dragón, pero en realidad, fue Fragonard. Él lo asesinó mientras estaban fuera cazando juntos. Pero, nosotros somos los únicos que lo saben…y si lo decimos…"

Las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse claras como cristal mientras ella miró a los dos hermanos que parecían terriblemente avergonzados de sus acciones. Ella supuso que no los odiaba tanto como a Fragonard. Ellos le ayudaron, pero durante su experiencia, ellos estuvieron en silencio y sosteniéndola. Ellos estaban siguiendo órdenes, porque temían por sus vidas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo esto ha estado pasando?"

"Unos pocos años," replicó Zugno. "No ha pasado un día en el que él no nos amenace. Apenas podemos dormir a la noche, sabiendo lo que hemos hecho y lo que yace ante nosotros…¡Bertrand estaría furioso!"

"¿Por qué mató a su hermano?"

"Bertrand era el mayor de todos, y él estaba en la línea para la jefatura. Él no era perfecto, pero ciertamente era mejor candidato para eso que Fragonard."

Astrid sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad. "Pues, sí, yo planeo matar a este bastardo. Pero, ¿qué van a hacer ustedes cuando lo haga?"

"Nosotros hemos hecho nuestro mejor esfuerzo para pagar por nuestros crímenes. Naturalmente, siempre habrá más que podemos hacer. Ambos nos hemos preparado para pasar el manto a nuestro hermano menor, Pater. Él se parece a Bertrand en una buena manera. Aun así, haremos lo que sea para satisfacerte." Zugno contestó.

"Y," añadió Giaquinto, "nosotros hicimos esto también." Él apuntó a las gradas.

Astrid siguió su punto y sonrió. "Hipo estaba sentado en una carreta, viéndose confortablemente apoyado con almohadas y pieles. Sus cuatro buenos amigos se sentaron a su alrededor y charlaban, como si todo estuviera bien con el mundo. Él vio su mirada y saludó de vuelta lo mejor que pudo. Los otros jóvenes se unieron también.

"Su herrero nos ayudó. ¿Bocón? Una vez que le explicamos todo a él, nos dejó mover a Hipo. Aunque estuvo un poco temeroso, y su dragón apenas nos dejó tocarlo."

"Gracias." Astrid enmendó. Y ella lo decía de verdad. Una parte de ella realmente quería que Hipo esté aquí con ella, animando por ella. Pero una parte de ella no quiso que él vea el acto que ella estaba a punto de cometer.

"No esperamos que nos perdones…pero nosotros verdaderamente lo sentimos por todo el dolor que te hemos causado." Los dos bajaron sus cabezas.

"¿Se disculparon con Hipo?" Ella preguntó gentilmente.

"Múltiples veces." Contestó Giaquinto.

"Entonces los perdono."

Los chicos le sonrieron, viéndose tan libres como criminales siendo liberados después de años de culposa tortura. "¡Gracias! ¡Oh gracias!" Zugno sacudió su mano. "¡No te arrepentirás de esto! ¡Lo prometemos!" Y con verdadera alegría, los dos se apresuraron fuera de la arena para encontrar un buen lugar para observar el fallecimiento de su atormentador.

Astrid miró de vuelta a los a los jóvenes alrededor de Hipo. El inválido estaba animadamente diciéndoles algo, pero por sus caras confusas, ella especuló que ellos no podían entenderle. Tristemente, ella finalizó su estiramiento.

El miedo es una terrible cosa con la cual vivir. Ella sabía eso. Los dos chicos sabían eso. Hipo sabía eso también muy bien. El miedo conduce al más grande de los hombres a la locura. Como ella apretó su agarre sobre su hacha, se preguntó a sí misma si su miedo había estado manteniéndola de espaldas. En verdad, ella quería volver atrás, cuando lo vida tenía sentido.

Pero ella no podría.

Sólo podía emprender el camino para un nuevo tipo de vida. Una que sería mejor al final.

Aun así, el miedo era un paralizador. Mastica sobre el alma y detiene el corazón. Su hacha fue un ancla, sosteniendo su cordura en un océano de inseguridad. Ella la giró por el mango, dejando a la hoja cortar a través del aire. Un largo respiro de aire pasó desde sus labios.

"Estoy lista." Ella susurró.

La puerta de la arena sonó abierta. El calor contra el piso de piedra empañó y distorsionó la figura paseando dentro de la arena. Él tenía una espada en su mano y un escudo en la otra. Una pesada máscara de hierro escondía su rostro mientras su armadura hacía ruido con cada paso. De algún modo, verlo así hizo que la pelea pareciera incluso más real, si eso era incluso posible.

Él se detuvo a unos pocos pies en frente de ella y bajó sus armas.

"Mis amigos y familia," Estoico comenzó, "es con pesar de corazón que les doy la bienvenida al Einvigi de esta noche. Todos nosotros deseamos que pudiera evitarse, pero con las tragedias que han caído sobre nuestra tribu la última semana…yo no pienso que eso sea posible. No soy el único aquí que se siente, perturbado por lo que ha pasado." Él miró sobre Hipo quién estaba inconsciente de su mirada. "Pero soy confidente de que nosotros como un pueblo podemos mover al pasado este suceso y ser una familia una vez más."

Astrid suspiró. Ella sólo podía tener esperanza.

"Ahora, los combatientes han decidido hacer este Einvigi a muerte. Sin reglas. Sólo…quién quede de pie." Él levanto sus brazos. "Astrid y Fragonard, por favor encuéntrense en el centro de la arena."

Los dos vinieron de cerca.

"Buena suerte." Fragonard silbó.

"Buen libramiento." Ella mofó de vuelta.

Estoico gritó otra vez. "¡De espaldas!"

Los jóvenes voltearon sobre sus espaldas y dieron diez pasos.

"A mi señal."

Los dos se voltearon, con armas levantadas, y esperaron.

"¡Pelea!"

Con furia inflexible, ella saltó. Sus pies se acercaron como un grito rasgó desde su garganta. Sus ojos se estrecharon como flechas, perforándola con miedo. Aun así, ella no vacilaría. Sus armas se encontraron en un choque de metal, chispas volando y manos temblando por las vibraciones. Ella jaló y tiró otra vez, y fue desviada por su espada. Su hoja se deslizó sobre la suya, raspando el metal y presionando a su padre lejos. Fragonard bajó hacia abajo, liberándose de ella antes de golpear en un arco. Astrid apenas tuvo suficiente tiempo para bloquear con la cresta de su hacha. Sus manos temblaron como ella lo mantuvo a raya, pero él presionó duro contra su bloqueo.

Ella lo sobreestimó. Ella asumió que él sería débil y sin poder sin sus hermanos. Pero ella estaba equivocada. Fragonard estaba peleando por su vida, y peleando por el silencio de ella.

Astrid se adelantó y lo empujó de vuelta con su pie, antes de girar y aterrizar un golpe. Él lo bloqueó con su escudo. Ahí, la hoja se mantuvo firme y atorada en la madera.

"Eres mía," Él siseó, bajando sus espada hacia ella.

Él la sobreestimó a _ella._ El giró sus manos sobre la empuñadura de su hacha y la volvió a agarrar, entonces, con una velocidad que él no pudo comprender, ella volteó hacia atrás. La moción sacó el hacha de su agarre y astilló su escudo.

"¿Decías?" Ella escupió de vuelta.

Impresionado, pero no menos molesto, él inclinó el borde el escudo hacia ella. Astrid lo repelió con su brazo, pero aun así tomó un golpe.

"Estás peleando mucho mejor de lo que lo estabas esa noche. Soy curioso," él trajo su espada abajo para que ella se detenga, "¿no te importó lo que estaba pasándote? Tal vez tú en realidad lo querías, pero entonces decidiste delatarme. Eres asquerosa."

Ella gruñó y levantó su hoja. "¡Estoy peleando más duro ahora porque yo sé que no tengo que contenerme por ser cortés!" Sus hojas chocaron de nuevo antes de que él buscó refugio tras su escudo, su hacha siendo enterrada una vez más.

Como la pelea avanzaba, la multitud estaba gritando frenéticamente, tratando de dar a Astrid cada pisca de consejo que ellos pudieran. " _¡Agarra su cuello_ " " _¡Patéalo en el estómago!_ " " _¡Patea su trasero!_ "

Fuera del lugar, Hipo estaba sentado pensativo y en silencio. Sus manos apretaban el dragón de peluche como se sentó impotente. Él quería animarla, quería que ella sepa que él estaba orgulloso de ella, que él la apoyaba.

"A-A-A-Ast…rrrRRRrrrrrRRR…" Él luchó. Su puño golpeaba sobre el lado de su carreta.

"¿Qué hay de malo Hipo?" Patapez preguntó, preocupado.

"¡A-A-A-AHH!" Su cuerpo se tensó antes de que sus hombros se sacudieran. Las pieles fueron arrojadas de lado como sus piernas se sacudieron alrededor.

"¡Whoa!" Patapez lo agarró y lo mantuvo. "¡Cálmate! ¡Todo va a estar bien!"

Hipo sacudió su cabeza vehementemente. Hasta que esta pelea se acabara, nada estaría bien. "¡AA-Ahh! A-Asstrrrr-rr-rr-"

"¡Puedes hacerlo!" Patán confirmó en una no característica muestra de simpatía. Por una vez él no vio a su primo como un objeto para insultos. Este estado de invalidez no lo detenía.

No más.

La pelea continuó. Astrid desarmó a Fragonard de su escudo, no es que era de uso para él más. Ahora era sólo una batalla de acero.

Ellos se movieron en círculo, amenazadoramente, esperando por una abertura.

"Yo iba a hacer esto rápido y fácil," burló Fragonard. "Pero tú peleas bien, para una chica."

Ella no prestó atención a su cumplido. "No le mostraste a Hipo ninguna piedad, ¡tú no recibirás ninguna tampoco!" Su hoja bajó suave cortó sus espinillas.

Fragonard retrocedió y chilló en dolor. "¡Ese será tu único golpe, chica!"

"¡Yo difiero!" Y su hacha colisionó con el lado de su cabeza, noqueando contra su casco. Eso lo noqueó fuera de balance así ella pudo atacar de nuevo. "Eres un chico tonto sin futuro. ¡Morirás en esta arena, porque tú no tienes nada por que luchar! ¡¿No sabes que tu familia te ha negado?!" Su casco voló fuera de su cabeza con su tercer golpe. Mientras estaba en el camino de su movimiento, él salió disparado y agarró su cabello. Ella se inclinó, inestable, como él levantó su espada para golpear la parte de atrás de su cuello. Mientras que eso dolió, Astrid tiró de vuelta en el último segundo, tirando sus manos con ella. La tensión jaló en sus raíces e hizo que unas pocas lágrimas salieran, pero su espada cortó a través de su cabello en lugar de su cuello.

Su desenredada trenza colgaba solitariamente en su agarre. Astrid sólo consideró brevemente el hecho de que su cabello había sido cortado antes de saltar de vuelta a la batalla.

Fragonard sólo tuvo meros segundos para dejar caer su trenza y tirar arriba su espada para protegerlo del siguiente ataque. "¡No vales la pena el esfuerzo que se necesita para hacerte caer!" Ella siseó.

"¡Es suficiente!" Él gritó de vuelta. Presionando contra su arma y cargando, golpeando su espada repetidamente contra su agarre. "¡No soy quien ha sido deshonrado! ¡Yo sólo estoy discapacitado debido a ti y tu…lloriqueo! ¡El mundo real te hará a un lado, pequeña niña! ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta pelea cambiará algo?"

"¡Lo cambiará todo!" Ella pateó su estómago y él golpeó de vuelta. Ambos jadearon y vinieron a un punto de apoyo. "¡La gente necesita saber que lo que tú hiciste no es sólo malo, es inhumano! ¡Yo fui castigada por tus acciones, y tú vas a sufrir tanto como yo he sufrido!" Ella gritó, su voz quebrada. Su pie presionó contra el suelo como su hacha se alzó.

 _¡PANG!_

Astrid noqueó la espada fuera de sus manos.

Aterrorizado, Fragonard se arrojó hacia atrás para evadir su siguiente ataque. Él se revolvió y agarró su arma. Ella cargó contra él, pero él tiró su hoja arriba en el momento justo y cortó de lado. Astrid se recuperó rápidamente, aguantando la herida, y eso era toda la abertura que el chico necesitaba. Él pateó de su lado y la golpeó en su rodilla.

La joven mujer golpeó el suelo duro, el aire saliendo de sus pulmones. Él se recuperó mientras ella calló. La punta de su hoja traspasó su esternón, fijándola al suelo.

"¿Alguna última palabra?"

 _No…_

Ella no podía creerlo. Un estúpido fallo y eso era todo. Su mano sangrando apretaba a su lado como ella jadeó. Esto no podía pasar. Tanta gente estaba tras ella. Ella prometió a tantos otros que ella lo detendría. Ella dejaría a todos abajo, y probaría que ella realmente era sin valor.

Ella miró arriba a su amado amigo en las gradas, tan asustada de fallarle. Para su horror, él estaba agitándose. Su pierna pateó alrededor como él peleó contra Patapez. Repentinamente, ella fue llenada con una incitación eterna. Esta pelea no había acabado.

"Tengo unas pocas," ella sonrió. Una idea brillante la golpeó como un relámpago. "¡CHIMUELO!" Ella llamó.

El Furia Nocturna prestó atención desde donde él estaba en la base de la carreta de Hipo.

"¡Disparo de plasma!"

Sus ojos se dilataron y él disparó la espada lejos, entonces él disparó a Fragonard por sí mismo por buena medida, sólo lo suficiente para noquearlo fuera de sus pies.

Fue una carrera por el arma descartada. Fragonard la alcanzó primero, pero no fue capaz de ponerse de pie a tiempo. La hoja de Astrid se hundió en su muñeca, separando su mano de su cuerpo. Él gritó salvajemente en dolor.

La rubia atrapó su cuello en el pliegue de su hacha, silenciando sus llantos, y prohibiéndole incluso sollozar.

"¡Eso no fue justo!" Él gimió.

"No había reglas." Ella corrigió. "Cualquier cosa, es todo justo ahora."

"P-Por favor," Él ahogó. "N-No me mates…¡Te lo ruego! ¡Haré cualquier cosa!"

"Llora." Ella demandó.

Él lo hizo.

"Grita por ayuda."

Y él lo hizo.

Finalmente, ella estrechó sus ojos. Su mirada rasgó a través de él y quemando su alma como fuego. Él lloriqueó.

"¿Merecía lo que tú me hiciste? ¿Yo merecía ser violada?"

"Yo-Yo sólo quería tener algo de diversión…" Él susurró.

"¡¿Yo merecía ser violada?!" Ella ladró.

Su respuesta fue un respiro. "N-No…"

"Pero tu mereces morir." Ella levantó su hacha desde el suelo y la sostuvo alto en el aire. Con un grito, ella la trajo abajo.

Hipo luchó con cada fibra de su ser para sacudir los temblores que lo ataban. Astrid lo necesitaba. Ella casi perdió ahí, si no hubiese sido por Chimuelo. Él se jaló a sí mismo arriba como Patapez se enfocó sobre la pelea. Como el hacha de Astrid alcanzó el ápex de su arco, todo parecía detenerse. Su sacudida se congeló, sus respiraciones demacradas cesaron, y todo fue remachado sobre las acciones de la joven mujer.

La última cosa en ir a través de la cabeza de Fragonard, además de su hacha, fue preguntarse dónde en Midgard él se había equivocado.


	11. Confesiones

Ella sólo se quedó ahí. El momento fue congelado en el tiempo. El aire era rancio y su hacha calló de sus manos. La multitud estaba aplaudiendo, pero ella no lo escuchó. Ella estaba tan enfocada sobre la sangre que había salpicado sobre ella. Sus ojos remacharon por el rojo que escurría sobre el suelo, y el cuerpo que nunca se movería de nuevo.

Parte de ella estaba exaltada.

El resto estaba mortificado.

Ella había matado a un hombre. A pesar de su corazón odioso y manos sucias, él era un humano, y él estaba muerto por ella. Ella había sido entrenada para luchar, para matar. Pero para matar dragones, antes de que cualquiera supiera que ellos tenían un alma. Nada pudo haberla preparado para esto. Ella tropezó unos pocos pasos hacia atrás y vomito sobre el suelo. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, tal vez era por la herida en su lado. Abandonando el cuerpo y el hacha de su familia, ella se precipitó fuera de la arena.

Justo afuera del portón, la gente estaba agrupándose alrededor, esperando para abrazarla, felicitarla, pero ella pasó a través de ellos como un fantasma. Ella asintió a sus alabanzas. Unos pocos 'gracias' salieron de sus labios, pero eso era todo, ella sólo quería alejarse.

Un firme agarre sobre su brazo la tiró en el momento, ella estaba encarando a Patán. "¡Eso fue asombroso!" Él alabó.

Ella tiró de su brazo y el la liberó, pero siguió como ella empujó a través de la multitud. "Nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme por… bueno, tú sabes…ser un idiota."

"Está bien." Ella dijo rápidamente.

"No, no lo estuvo. Soy tu amigo Astrid, y yo debería haber estado ahí para ti. Debería haberte dado un hombre para llorar." Hubo un toque de coqueteo en su tono.

"Está bien." Ella empezó de nuevo, esperando posponer la conversación.

"Pero la cuestión es que yo estaba enojado por toda esta situación. No estaba enojado contigo, yo estaba enojado con el hecho de que se suponía que no hablara contigo por la tradición, y estaba enojado con Fragonard por- bueno, sí. Suficiente charla."

Ella se detuvo, y lo miró. "¿Enserio?"

"Sí, y- Lo siento. ¿Amigos?"

Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro como ella se liberó momentáneamente de su profunda contemplación. Patán orgulloso, y viéndolo disculparse era un signo de gran humildad. "Amigos." Ella empezó.

Ella le permitió un rápido abrazo antes de que todo callera sobre ella de nuevo.

"¡Que pelea, muchacha! ¡Pura poesía!" Una voz llamó.

"Bocón," Ella se enfocó sobre él. "Dile a Hipo que lo siento, y que estaré en casa más tarde."

"¿Qué? ¡Espera!"

Ella no escuchó como empujó pasando la celebración. A ella no le importaba. Astrid llamó por su Nader y tan pronto como el dragón tocó suelo, la rubia saltó sobre su espalda y voló, dejando a la confusa y exaltada multitud en el polvo.

Ella sólo necesitaba estar sola.

Astrid condujo a Tormenta a la ensenada. Desde las paredes altas, la luz de sol que había no penetró el área y estaba frio. Ella estaba agradecida por eso, como ella aún sudaba exhausta. Buscando en la canasta de Tormenta, ella encontró un trapo limpio y algo de jabón. Aunque sin vendajes, ella había usado todos. Despojándose de su armadura y ropas manchadas de sangre, ella se hundió en le frio lago donde la inmundicia se evaporaba de su piel.

La noche era aún tranquila, sólo perturbada por sus salpicaduras sutiles y los ocasionales ruidos de Tormenta. La rubia se dejó a sí misma flotar. Sí, sus heridas picaban en el agua, e indudable sangre estaba filtrándose de ella como humo en el cielo, pero ella necesitaba esto.

Ella necesitaba calmar su corazón. Ella fregó a sí misma para limpiar la sangre de Fragonard, lo cual cubría sus manos e incluso cubría su cabello. Incluso aunque ella aunque ella se revolcó en la piscina, ella aún sintió el agarre de la suciedad sobre ella.

Ella se hundió debajo, el silencio del agua no calmó la ola de tumultos a través de su mente. Eso sólo sirvió para ejemplificar su soledad. Ella se hundió profundo y profundo en la oscuridad, como su mente desaparecía. Su cabello salía de su trenza como sus manos se soltaban. Burbujas escapaban de sus labios y desaparecían como subían.

El único sonido fue su corazón atormentando en sus oídos.

Astrid rompió a la superficie con un jadeo. Su pecho elevado, buscando oxígeno. Ella trazó el agua, rogando por un sentido de limpieza que pudiera darle.

Pero eso no vino.

Rindiéndose, ella salió afuera y se secó con el trapo. Finalmente, ella aseguró la herida con una cadena, sólo para aguantarla antes de que ella la vendara apropiadamente. Ella obtuvo sus ropas sucias, pero colocó el resto de su armadura en la canasta. Ella ni siquiera quería mirarla.

"Ok chica," Ella le dijo a su dragón. "Vamos."

El Nader una vez más fue hacia el cielo. Sin embargo, en vez de ir a casa, el dúo voló a la casa en el punto más alto de la isla. El hogar de su nueva querida amiga.

Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el pórtico, ella estaba corriendo a la puerta. "¡Goti!"

El Elder estaba en calma como la rubia disparó hacia la casa. Sus cejas se levantaron levemente en la humedad de su apariencia, pero ella la mandó a sentarse, no obstante.

Astrid calló duro en la silla y sollozó en voz alta.

Goti vio la pelea. Ella observó los eventos que jugaron con quietud en el corazón y alma. Ella quería tanto que la chica tuviera éxito, pero estaba aterrorizada por ella al mismo tiempo. Ella era afortunada de salir tan ilesa como pudo. La anciana se sentó cerca y levantó lo desordenado que cubría la herida del lado de la chica.

Astrid se apartó para permitirle al Elder tratar el corte.

"Es bastante profundo." La mujer suspiró. "Pero sobrevivirás." Ella se levantó para recoger suministros.

Honestamente, el dolor en su lado era la última cosa que la molestaba.

Seda fue extendida por su piel para mantenerla junta y detener el flujo. Eso picó, cada paso de la aguja sacaba susurros desde sus labios. Pero Astrid simplemente mantenía su cabeza en sus manos. Ella era fuerte, y este dolor psíquico no era nada. Al menos, eso era lo que ella se decía.

Ella simpió sus lágrimas como Goti aplicaba ungüento para ayudar a la herida y la infección de la pelea. "Gracias," Ella dijo suavemente.

"Hay algo más," ella habló, "Algo más está mal."

Astrid miró fijamente al piso y suspiró con desaliento.

"Tú tienes que decirme estas cosas. A pesar de lo que esos idiotas de abajo piensan, no puedo leer mentes."

Astrid permitió una sonrisa fantasmal antes de encontrar sus ojos. Ella tragó duro. "Yo…me siento enferma. Yo pensé-¿No debería sentir satisfacción? ¿No debería estar orgullosa de lo que hice? Pero…Yo- ¡tolo lo que siento es asco! ¡Me siento sucia y grave-…oh Goti, ¡es justo lo mismo como hace unas pocas noches!"

Goti acunó el rostro de la chica y corrió su manto a través de su cabello. "Eso es normal. Nadie debería incluso estar feliz por matar a alguien, sin importar cuanto se lo merecía." Ella se paró y fue hacia el lugar del fuego donde un té estaba hirviendo. "La muerte es fea, pero una parte de la vida. No hay forma de evitarlo, y tan pronto te des cuenta, más fácil será manejarlo." Ella tomó una taza y la pasó a la rubia. "Yo sé de lo que estoy hablando."

Ella tomó la taza y bebió. El líquido calentaba desde su interior. "Así que…¿qué se supone que haga sobre eso?"

"Bueno, hay dos formas en las que la gente lidia con eso. Ellos meditan sobre eso y se revuelcan en ello, dejando que sus acciones los definan, o lo ponen detrás de ellos.

Astrid apretó sus labios en eso.

"Oh claro, sólo dejarlo ir es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero tú tienes mucha tente que puede ayudarte." Ella tomó la mano de la chica de nuevo. "Lo que hiciste fue bueno y honorable."

"Pero-…" Ella sacudió sus ojos duro antes de mirar a Goti a los ojos. "¿Quién soy yo para juzgar si él merecía eso? Estaba tan segura, pero ahora…"

La anciana se sentó pacientemente mientras ella formaba sus pensamientos.

"Justo antes de que dejara caer mi hacha, le pregunté si yo merecía ser violada y él dijo no. Pero él lo hizo de todos modos. Y si- y si él no merecía morir, pero mi ira…y yo sólo…"

"Astrid." Ella tocó su rodilla. " _No_ depende de nosotros decidir si una persona debería morir. Pero el corazón de Fragonard estaba tan eclipsado por odio y venganza, no había otra manera de detenerlo. Cualquier otro castigo, y alguien hubiera terminad muerto; alguien que no hizo nada malo."

Astrid asintió en entendimiento y limpió sus ojos de nuevo.

"Su castigo fue la muerte. Estoico lo hubiera sentenciado a eso, sin duda. Pero como tú lo detuviste, tú salvaste a la tribu de la ira de los Costas Temblorosas. Y tú restauraste tu honor. No fue fácil, pero está bien ahora."

Ella asintió, dejando que la respuesta de Goti profundice. "Entonces…¿qué hago ahora?"

Goti le dio una sonrisa afectuosa. "Ve a casa. Cuida de Hipo. Deja todo esto detrás de ti." Ella tocó su mejilla. "El proceso de sanación finalmente puede comenzar."

Astrid sonrió al gesto de amabilidad.

"Déjame darte algo de salvia y té para él, para ayudarlo con el dolor."

"Está bien."

"Esto es para ti también, sólo para que lo sepas."

"Estaré bien."

"Ahora mi querida, tú necesitas cuidar de ti misma también. Los dos están heridos, no lo ignores."

Astrid suspiró en derrota. "Muy bien."

Cargando con té y frascos de salvia, la joven hizo el vuelo hacia casa. Mientras que ella hizo que Tormenta estuviera cómoda para la noche, su mente comenzó a cuestionarse. El drama había acabado. No había presión sobre qué preocuparse. Era hora de que ella corrigiera algunos errores, confesara cosas que deberían haber sido dichas ahora. Él merecía mucho eso de ella.

Dando pasos hacia la casa, ella encontró a Estoico, Spitelout, Bocón, y su padre sentados en la mesa en una profunda discusión. Cuando ella entró, todos ellos voltearon para mirarla.

Ella tragó presadamente, asumiendo lo peor, pero tres de llos sonrieron.

"Ven muchacha, nosotros estábamos hablando sobre ti." Estoico dijo.

Ella se acercó, y colocó la salvia sobre un colgador en la pared. "Espero que nada malo." Ella dijo, un poco desesperanzada.

Estoico se paró y vino hacia ella, sosteniendo una mano sobre su espalda. "Yo pienso que alguien tiene algo que quiere decirte."

Spitelout, mientras obstinado y algo estúpido, podía, en ocasión, entender cuando él estaba equivocado. "Yo-…" Él vaciló. "Yo fui quién dijo a los otros sobre lo que te pasó a ti, después de la primera junta. Eso es por qué el rumor se esparció tan rápidamente. Hice mal y lo siento. Tú has probado ser un activo valioso para esta tribu, y yo espero que tú no tengas nada contra mí o mi familia."

Ella realmente no podía, hasta entonces, su problema había sido con los chicos de los Costas Temblorosas. Patán ya había pedido perdón. Ella se encogió de hombros, "Los vikingos son obstinados, eso pasa."

Los tres que ya habían hecho las paces estallaron en risas antes de que Spitelout se les uniera. Sin duda los regalos de los miembros de clanes culpables empezarían a venir en cualquier momento.

"Él está arriaba, muchacha." Bocón apuntó un pulgar hacia las escaleras.

Ella asintió en agradecimiento antes de dar unos pocos pasos.

"¿La boda aún sigue en marcha?" Su padre preguntó, ansioso.

Inmediatamente, su rostro se coloreó de rojo. "Uh…"

"No hasta que él sane, por supuesto. Tal vez en un mes." Estoico asintió.

"Deberíamos tener las preparaciones en camino. Empezar a enviar invitaciones."

"Excepto los Costas Temblorosas. Ellos no están invitados."

Los hombres rieron por la broma como Astrid se paró aún nerviosa.

"Así que," Estoico preguntó. "¿Qué será muchacha? Eso depende de ti."

Él le había dado a ella una elección. Permitirle a ella decidir. Eso era algo de lo que ella había sido denegada desde el comienzo, ahora su vida estaba realmente en sus manos de nuevo. Y como prometieron, ella llegó a estar bien.

Su cuerpo estaba actuando sin consentimiento como ella arrojó sus brazos alrededor del jefe.

"Me casaré con él." Ella susurró.

"Obviamente." Bocón dio un codazo a su padre, en broma.

La rubia soltó con una sonrisa radiante y subió las escaleras. Ella estaba bien consiente de que todos estaban observando, pero ella descaradamente cerró la cortina.

Hipo se reclinó en su cama, ligeramente apoyado, sin duda esperando por ella. Pero sus ojos estaban cerrados en sueño. Ella había venido muy tarde, como no tuvo el corazón para despertarlo cuando finalmente había llegado a dormir. Chimuelo estaba acurrucado a su lado, con su nariz bajo la mano de su jinete. Era una imagen de serenidad.

Con un suspiro suave, ella se volteó y buscó ropas limpias, cambiando las manchadas de sangre que ella usaba. Como estuvo de espaldas a él, ella lo escuchó hablar.

"A-Así que, la h-heroína conquistadora regresa."

Ella miró hacia atrás, espantada a lo primero, pero sus ojos aún estaban cerrados. Ella sonrío mientras continuaba vistiéndose. "Sí…perdón por tardar…yo sólo necesitaba hablar con Goti."

"¿To-todo está bien?"

Ahora vestida, ella tomó asiento sobre la cama y él abrió sus ojos. "Obtuve una genial cicatriz de batalla." Ella se encogió de hombros, levantando la orilla de su blusa.

Su mano buena rozó ligeramente el borde de la puntada. "Yo-yo t-t-tengo una como esa, j-j-justo…" Él miró abajo en sus vendajes. "A-algún lado." Él se encogió de hombros. "Somos compatibles."

Ella sonrió. "¿Qué hay de ti? Pareces estar mejor."

"Yo-yo-yo tuve un episodio durante la p-pelea."

"Lo sé."

"P-pero después, mi habla ha continuado mejorando."

Ella exhaló duramente. "Que alivio."

Se sentaron en silencio por un rato antes de que ella levantó una pierna arriba para que pudiera descansar sobre la cama. Ella estaba exhausta, pero quería pasar tiempo con él en su lugar.

"G-Gracias, por cierto."

"¿Hmm?"

"Por salvarme, y c-cuidar de mí. Yo hubiera m-m-m-muerto ahí afuera."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Es lo menos que pude hacer."

"T-tú no me debes nada, Astrid."

"Y tú tampoco." Su mano fue al lado de su rostro, donde sus dedos danzaron en su cabello, trazando la punta de su oreja, y su pulgar suavizado sobre sus cejas. "Soy tan afortunada de tener a alguien como tú en mi vida."

"B-bueno, soy bien f-f-fantástico." Además del tartamudeo, él se arregló para lucir presumido.

"Sí, supongo que lo eres." Ella arrugó su nariz como sonrió.

La mirada sobre su cara precedió su pregunta. Una mirada de gestación y miedo, pero de adoración y esperanza. Era como si él había puesto todo sobre la línea por preguntar está simple cosa. "¿T-Tú me amas?"

Ella estaba segura de que se sonrojaría y se pondría nerviosa.

Pero ella no lo hizo.

En su lugar, sus labios rizaron agradablemente como ella se inclinó hacia adelante y bañó su cara en besos fugases.

Sus narices se tocaron. "Pregúntame de nuevo." Ella susurró.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa, pero él estaba bastante exaltado. "T-t-t-t-tú m-me a-a-a-…" De hecho, él estaba tan exaltado, que él estaba atorándose sobres sus palabras.

"Sí." Astrid contestó, antes de que él se lastime a sí mismo. "Te amo."

Todos sus toques previos y besos habían sido hechos para este. Pequeños besos que decían, 'Me gustas' y abrazos que hablaban volúmenes que serían meros recuerdos queridos. Ella imaginó una explosión de estasis, chispas volando y tacto ardiente.

Pero cuando su mano estuvo en su cuello y sus labios buscaron los suyos, había sólo alivio. Pura alegría en entendimiento mutuo, y el privilegio de estar enamorados y regresar el favor. Ella lo _amaba_. Verdadera y enteramente, ella lo sabía. Ella estaba segura de eso ahora. Incluso cuando ella profundizó el beso y dejó que su sabor se filtre en sus labios, sabía que ella pertenecía a él. Ella debería haber sido más gentil con él, pero ella no pudo evitar arrojar sus brazos alrededor de su frágil forma y traerlo cerca de ella.

Ellos se apartaron, ella instantáneamente lo extrañó. Así que ella chocó sus labios contra los suyos de nuevo. Un beso que había curado su alma abollada. Un abrazo que alivió el dolor en su corazón. Un toque que había calmado la punzada de su cuerpo arruinado.

Él la amaba.

"Lo siento." Ella susurró, sus labios rozaron los suyos como ella habló. "Perdón que tomó tanto confesar…Yo tenía que estar segura, saber con certeza cómo me sentía. Tú merecías escuchar la absoluta verdad. No sólo yo regresando el favor."

Ella se apoyó sobre sus codos y miró hacia abajo a él. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero su boca se curvó en una sonrisa contenta. "Yo-Yo-Yo esperaría por siempre." El susurró de vuelta.

Su pulgar trazó la suave textura de sus labios. "Yo nunca pensé que amar era una emoción que yo sería capaz de tener. Quiero decir…yo amo a mis padres, pero es algo de obligación. Yo te amo a ti porque…tú me salvaste."

Una suave confusión nubló sus ojos.

"No podía amar a nadie, porque yo no me amaba a mí misma. Pero tú me hiciste voltear de la forma en la que me veía a mí misma, y amarme a pesar de todas mis cargas y defectos. Yo no fui el _hipo_ que tú fuiste, yo fui respetada desde una joven edad… pero tú tenías más voluntad de vivir que yo."

Sus cejas se levantaron en desconcierto. "Astrid…"

"Pero tu amistad y bondad…eso tiró algo fuera de mí que yo no pensé que tenía. Yo quería que tengas éxito, quería apoyarte en todos tus esfuerzos. Sólo me tomó un momento para darme cuenta de por qué." Ella se inclinó para presionar cariñosas caricias en su mejilla, mandíbula, y luego en su cuello. "Yo te amo, Hipo."

"Yo-Yo-Yo también, te amo, Astrid." Hipo dijo radiante.

Largos momentos pasaron en silencio. Besos delicados fueron intercambiados, y largas miradas tiernas hablaron por ellos.

"E-Él cortó tu cabello." Hipo señaló, pasando sus dedos por eso.

"Crecerá de nuevo." Ella replicó, teniendo temblores bajo su espina como él masajeó su cabeza.

"Tú aún eres h-h-hermosa, n-no te preocupes." El aseguró.

"Eres parcial." Ella jugó.

"Tal vez, p-pero también tengo rrRRrrRRrrazon." Él tropezó.

"Te creeré." Manteniendo sus brazos sobre él, ella colapsó a su lado y se acurrucó cerca. "Así que, ¿Cuándo es la boda?"

"¿Q-Q-Qué tal mañana?"

"Yo pienso que es un poco pronto, bebé. Tal vez deberías sanar un poco primero."

"Me c-c-casaré contigo incluso si tengo que s-ser empujado por el p-pasillo."

"Hipo, con boda o sin boda, yo aún estaré justo aquí a tu lado."

"¿Si?"

"Sí." Ella se acurrucó a su lado.

Este toque no quemaba o lastimaba. Esto era puro, limpio, y simple. Esto era lo que ella quería, por el resto de su vida.

Fragonard, ella atreverse a pensar en ese horrible nombre, había sido un conquistador. El vino a robar, saquear, violar…tomar. Él era codicioso y tomaba todo lo que él podía, sin mirar atrás.

Pero Hipo era un explorador, un guardián de la paz, un dador. Lo que ellos tenían por el otro era nuevo y un poco extraño, lejos de perfecto, pero hermoso. Y eso estaba basado en dar, sin si quiera esperar retorno. Dando besos, dando cumplidos, dando bondad. Ellos constantemente trataban de ir cada uno en generosidad. Y a través de eso, ellos aprendieron algo muy importante.

Que tomar deja las manos vacías, mientras que dar deja que la unión fluya.

Un mes. Eso es el tiempo que estuvo recostado. Hipo trató y trató de levantarse, pero siempre era empujado de vuelta abajo por Astrid o su padre. Una noche, él se escabulló sobre Chimuelo por algo de vuelo nocturno.

Él pronto se dio cuenta de por qué ellos lo habían retenido. Su pecho dolía y su cuerpo estaba tan exhausto para aferrarse a través de las piruetas de vuelos. Chimuelo era listo, al primer signo de problemas, él se equilibró para un suave planeo. Hipo estaba agradecido por eso.

Pero como las semanas iban, él se volvía más fuerte. Sus palabras se atoraban en ocasiones, pero realmente, eso pasó de todas formas. Sus heridas sanaban muy bien, y Astrid estaba ahí para besar aquellas que eran persistentes. A pesar de todo, mientras eso fue trágico, sus heridas los acercaron mucho más de lo que él pensó posible.

Cuando él finalmente se paró con sus propias dos piernas, sin necesidad de muletas, sin apoyo de alguien más, él tomó tres fuertes pasos y declaró orgullosamente,

"La boda está en marcha."

Desde que Hipo era el hijo del jefe, la idea de una boda, pequeña e íntima estaba completamente fuera de cuestión. Iba a ser grande, astronómica, todos y sus madres asistirían. Eso significaba que invitaciones irían a tribus vecinas.

Invitados empezaron a venir a Berk en la semana. Había mucha delegación que hacer, especialmente desde que algunas de las tribus aún eran reacios de los dragones. Todas las lecciones y discursos tomaron cualquier energía que Hipo había almacenado, y cada noche él dormiría sólidamente, con los brazos de Astrid envueltos alrededor de él.

Cuando los Bogs arribaron, fue cuando la pareja estaba más que sorprendida. No por la tribu, los Hooligans y los Bogs estaban en una unida alianza, pero, había alguien con ellos.

Una joven chica rubia, un año menor que Hipo y Astrid. Como la pareja se paró en los muelles saludando a la mujer, la joven pasó por ellos casualmente, con un bebe sobre su hombro.

"Vaya, vaya, finalmente te las arreglaste para encontrar una pareja, ¿eh?" Ella colocó una mano sobre su cadera.

"¡Cami!" Hipo saludó entusiasmadamente, "¡Me alegra que pudieras venir!"

"Oh, ¡Yo no me perdería esto!" Ella agitó su mano en exageración.

"Parece que tú sentaste cabeza también, ¿huh?" Él hizo un gesto al bebe que ella cargaba.

Su rostro se volvió agrio. "No, en realidad."

Hipo se enrojeció.

Astrid, siempre la delegada, dio un paso. "Hipo, ¿no vas a introducirme a mí?"

"O-O-Oh, Astrid, esta es C-Camicazi. Ella es una vieja amiga de los Bogs."

"Es muy bueno conocerte, Cami." La novia saludó agradablemente.

"Tú eres la gran Astrid Hofferson, ¿huh?" Cami replicó, su rostro en una completa y profunda contemplación.

"¿Gran? Hahaha, ¿de dónde vino eso?"

"Eres quien mató a Fragonard de los Costas Temblorosas, ¿verdad?"

En ese horrible nombre, la rubia se tensó. Ella apretó sus labios, pero asintió silenciosamente.

Hipo pudo ver el reproche en sus ojos. "Vamos a hablar sobre algo más-…"

"Porque yo quería matarlo también. Pero entonces, la gente lo hubiera sabido. No fue sino hasta que él se fue que yo lo supe…" Ella apretó a bebe cerca de ella. "Y para entonces era muy tarde."

El corazón de Astrid fue hacia la joven. "¿Él…él también te atrapó?"

"Él 'sólo estaba teniendo diversión'." La joven mujer burló.

Astrid asintió oscuramente. "La peor escusa que he oído nunca."

"Así que, ¿qué hay de ti?"

"No quedé embarazada…afortunadamente. Pero fue un enredo. Te diré más sobre eso durante tu estadía aquí, si te gustaría."

Cami sonrío sombríamente. "Parece que él tenía algo por las rubias."

Astrid se las arregló para poner una pequeña sonrisa antes de que la joven la chocara con un abrazo. "Gracias. Muchas gracias. No sabes cuanta paz siento desde su muerte. Él no puede lastimar a nadie…nunca más."

Astrid regresó el abrazo estrechamente. "Todo estará bien." Entonces ella sea apartó y le dio una sonrisa. "Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas, su nombre es Goti."

Era un momento atesorado. Nuevo y emocionante y calmado, todo al mismo tiempo. Su corazón golpeó en su pecho, pero no hubo ninguna pelea, no había necesidad de escapar. En lugar de eso, una necesidad de correr, alcanzar, estrechar, suplicar, empaparse en el calor de su cuerpo. Para tirarlo a él duro contra ella en ferviente pasión. Extremidades se entrelazaban entre otras. Calor contra labios y fuego dentro del pecho de ella. Ella quería sentir, conocer a este hombre. El hombre quien atrapó su atención y la salvó. La sonrisa de él era verdadera y bondadosa y eso tiró sobre corazón. Los dedos de ella bailaban y enviaban emociones a sus huesos. Un momento de estasis, euforia, piel rugiente sobre piel.

 _Esto es correcto._

Ella calló en un fuerte abrazo, en el cual ella podía fácilmente perder su mente. Muy buenas palabras eran ausentes desde su lengua como él le susurraba a ella alabanzas. Ella fue envuelta alrededor de su dedo y él ni siquiera los sabía. Ella no tenía miedo de los besos volviéndose sórdidos, como la dulzura permanecía sobre los caparazones.

 _Esto es puro._

Así que esto es como el amor se sentía, no trajo vergüenza o desconcierto. Él murmuró su nombre contra los sus labios, revelando su perfección. Esencia, gusto, tacto, vista, sonido, ella estaba consumida con él.

 _Esto es amor._

Sí. Sus brazos se sujetaron alrededor de él como una línea de vida. Las respiraciones de ella revoloteaban a través de la piel de él y dejaban escalofríos en su estela. Le entero mundo exterior se congeló como cristal. Él llegó a conocer cada pliegue de su anatomía, y él sabía que ella conocía la suya.

 _Esto es verdad._

Completamente desnudo estaba su cuerpo, alma, corazón, y mente. Todo sobre la línea. Él pudo ver sus defectos, su terror, sus memorias, y todo lo que él pudo hacer fue acercarla a su pecho, besarla y decirle cuan maravillosa y buena era ella. Ella no está arruinada, ella no está sucia. Todo realmente estaría bien.

Él era su todo, su esperanza, su alegría, su vida. Pero él también era su más grande caída, su debilidad. El rostro de él era un faro en su desesperación. Sus dedos se entrelazaban como un rompecabezas, cuerpos moldeados para venir juntos. Seda sobre satén, una necesidad para nunca parar de besarlo. Su sonrisa era todo lo que ella necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

"Astrid…" Él susurró, sus labios presionando contra su piel.

"¿Hmm?"

"Yo-…" Él acarició su cara contra su cuello antes de cantar suavemente. " _Hoy un lirio te he traído… pues las rosas eran frágiles, y los pétalos se han ido. La niebla temprana ha besado tu rostro…descansa ahora y duerme, nuestro secreto estará siempre, hasta que hablemos de nuevo, mañana…"_

* * *

 **Personalmente, no me imagino a Patán diciendo algo como lo que dijo en este capítulo, ni actuando de esa forma, creo que lo que más haría sería decir lo siento y actuar presumido XD, pero bueno, esta no es mi historia, yo sólo la traduje. Ahí la tienen, nuevamente, agradezco a P-Artsypants por permitirme traducir su historia y felicitarla por la gran historia que se le ocurrió. Muy bien desarrollada la personalidad de los personajes y bien dados los hechos para que se comportaran de esa forma. Creo que es una historia con la que mucha gente puede identificarse, ya que el asunto de la violación es algo muy delicado y trágico que realmente sucede en el mundo, ojalá cada persona que haya vivido una experiencia así tenga a alguien como Hipo que le ayude a sanar. Gracias a los que comentaron y siguieron la historia.**

 **NOTA: Ahora estoy pensando en mi propia historia, una que se va cruzando mucho por mi cabeza, es un crossover entre Como Entrenar A Tu Dragón y Las Tortugas Ninja de Nickelodeon, ya que pienso que Hipo tal vez no puede pelear como un vikingo, pero seguro podría aprender ninjitsu y artes marciales, sobre todo porque con los vikingos prefieren armas pesadas y la fuerza bruta, pero los ninjas prefieren más armas livianas, sigilosas y confía más en la astucia que la fuerza, en eso creo que Hipo podría adaptarse mejor que cualquiera, además quisiera saber quién será más tonto, ¿Brutacio o Mickey? XD. Saludos.**


	12. Aviso

**Les informo que está disponible mi nuevo fic CEATD - Soy un ninja. Es un crossover con Tortugas Ninja de Nickelodeon. Es un fic hiccstrid también por si les interesa. Agradecería mucho si dejan un review. Saludos.**


End file.
